


Educational Endeavors

by salixbabylon



Series: Educational Endeavors [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat.  Luckily Viggo is around to help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So my dear friend Lostiawen lured me to the dark side and got me to start writing LOTR RPS fics. I didn't mean to. And I still don't really get why I'm so into it. I don't really think Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen as actual people are all that fascinating. But as characters, they are really enchanting, to me, somehow.
> 
> So anyway, I had a plot bunny that grew up. Here it is, since my web pages are so messed up and need revised before I post it there.

Viggo gave me this diary for my birthday, after months of me asking him what he's always writing in his. It's almost March now, but it seems right to finally be writing in it, because I finally have something that I can't tell anyone else. And keeping these thoughts in my head is really driving me mad.

See, I really can't see telling any of the Hobbits, even though I know they'd understand; they're lively though, and they tease. I mean, well all do; we're blokes. This is more the kind of thing you tell a girl, but that's one thing this crew doesn't have a lot of, girls. No soft cuddly, tell-me-your-feelings understanding and comforting girl. Never missed that until now. Sure, I could always call Sam, but... this isn't right for a sister. And all the other girlfriends (and girl-friends) I've had have drifted pretty far away since I came here.

Wait, I forgot about Liv for a moment (sorry!). She's great; she'd be perfect for this. But she's back in the States for a few weeks and I can't see ringing her up for this.

So no one I can talk to.

Of course if I really wanted, I could talk to Ian. McKellen. Sir. I mean, he's gay and out. But yeah. There's that whole last name and title business, even in my head. So maybe not.

It's not that I think I'm gay and need advice. No, I still wank at night thinking of lasses. I just... Ok, Orli, just spit it out. I just noticed something, a few days ago. Viggo and Karl and Elijah and Dom, to be specific.

They were all having lunch together and I don't know what it was, the sun hit them just right or I really saw them all for the first time or what, but I saw. I saw how vibrant and alive they each were, individually and as a group. I saw skin, smooth and rough, clean and stubbly, four sets of different-coloured eyes all so clear and pure they could  
steal your soul. I saw the heat in the limbs, the grace in the movements, the love and camaraderie in their interactions, heard the deep, soft, melodious timbres of each of their voices.

I saw them.

I saw them as sexual beings.

And now I can't stop thinking about them. Wondering what they'd be like in my arms, close up, with lust in their eyes, in their blood.

Fuck me! What's with this poetic shit? Impressive. Should tell Viggo... Or not.

I don't understand how I feel. This is different than knowing your mates are sexual because you caught them wanking or with a girl. This is... more secretive. It's not like I didn't know they were attractive  
men before; I have eyes and I can appreciate beauty. But appreciating beauty is different from fancying them. Which I think I do now.

Which is unsettling, to say the least. I'm not a teenager, despite how much the old geezers tease me about being a youngster. I mean, you'd think I'd have noticed this sort of thing in my teens, that I could fancy men. I've even kissed and been kissed by a few blokes. Sure, either  
it was just kidding around or on stage, always with an audience, but... You'd think I'd have felt something, yeah? And I didn't.

So I'm straight, then.

But why do I keep thinking of Viggo's eyes and wondering what his scratchy chin would feel like in my palm, or what kind of noises he makes in bed? This isn't idle curiosity. I'm not sure what it is, and I'm not sure I want to know.

And bugger, writing this all down hasn't helped a bit.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

The party had clearly gone on too long.

Sean Astin's house was packed with people. His wife and daughter were away for a few weeks, and a difficult part of the filming had just been completed.

The Hobbits and Orli, Viggo, Liv, Miranda, and Ian were scattered across the furniture and floor of Sean's rather small guest bedroom, drinking. And playing "Never Never," ostensibly because Elijah hadn't played it before.

"I've never... had a one night stand," said Elijah, with a slight flush, finally steering the game away from random and innocent questions, firmly into the sexual realm. Difficult to tell if his slight pink-cheekedness was from the alcohol, his inexperience, or the thrill of his own boldness.

Everyone else groaned and drank.

"'Lijah's no' allowed tae play anymore," Billy slurred. "Righ', Orli, s'yer turn."

Orlando thought for a few moments, idly running his hand over the soft fuzz on the back of his head because it felt nice and it was his new habit. He had had quite a bit to drink and was feeling unusually introspective. The last week of shooting had taken quite a lot out of him; the Hobbits had noted that he wasn't anywhere near as twitchy as usual. "Umm... I've never..." His gaze fell on Sir Ian, who looked bemused. As if there was nothing on the planet he had not done. Fine then. "I've never kissed a bloke and liked it," he said.

Sir Ian raised his glass to Orlando in salute. "You're missing out, lad," he said with a grin as he drank.

The girls drank, as expected, as did a trying-to-be-nonchalant Billy and a now positively red-faced Elijah. Viggo drank as well, Orli noted, out of the corner of his eye. So did Sean.

"Never?" argued Dom. "Ever? What about a quick bus on the cheek? You don't like that? You do it to the rest of us often enough."

Viggo's commanding voice came from across the room. "You know what he meant, Dom. Drink or don't, but don't get belligerent about it."

Dom scowled and drank as Sir Ian chuckled. "One kiss doesn't compromise your masculinity so dearly, does it, Dominic?" he teased. "Besides, even Viggo drank."

"I'm not playing," Viggo clarified from his corner.

"Not playing?" asked Liv. "You can't just sit there and listen and collect dirt on all of us. That's not fair."

Viggo shrugged. "It's Dom's turn," he said, deflecting the conversation.

"Hhmm... I've never..." Dom looked thoughtfully at Viggo. "I really think you should have to play, if you're here. Otherwise you're just drinking with no purpose, and that's not right." There were nods of consensus from around the room.

Viggo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Quit stalling."

"I've never..." Dom gave Viggo a cruel smirk. "Sucked off another bloke."

Miranda slammed down her glass with annoyance and got up, pulling Liv with her. "None of you idiots want to admit to doing anything with a man. I don't give a toss one way or the other about who you've been shagging. I'm finished. Liv?" she asked, turning to her giggling cast-mate.

"Yeah, this is looking like a boys-only pissing contest," Liv smiled, following Miranda. "Have fun!"

Sir Ian drained his glass, also standing up. "I've done everything you lot could possibly think of, and probably many you've not, so I'll just excuse myself as well. Enjoy yourselves, boys," he said, stepping over Orli's outstretched legs on his way out. He paused at the threshold and looked back. "And Orlando? I suggest you give it another attempt," he said with a leer and a wink, as he left.

Billy and Dom hooted with laughter, rolling around on the bed for several minutes.

"Ne'er seen ye blush like that, laddie," Billy chuckled. "From peaches an' cream tae red as a beet in a blink. Can ye do tha' on cue?"

Orlando threw a pillow at him. "Tossers."

"You should, Orli," Elijah piped up from the armchair in the corner, giggling. "Blokes kiss different from birds."

"Since when are you British?" Sean asked, cuffing Elijah affectionately. "But he's right, Orli. Consider it an educational endeavor."

Orlando's eyes were drawn across the room to Viggo, sitting silently. Viggo raised his eyebrows slightly, as if returning Orlando's implied question of what Viggo thought he should do.

"Later," Orlando mumbled, looking down at his drink.

"Now!" prompted Billy. "Carpe Diem. House's full o' blokes who won' clock yeh for snoggin'em tae see if yeh like it."

"Game's over anyway," Dom said, getting up. "Since the girls are brassed off, we'd best go try to make amends."

Elijah and Viggo wandered out as well, rejoining the rest of the party. Which was how Orlando found himself alone in the room with Sean, who was tidying up glasses and replacing pillows.

Orlando cleared his throat nervously.

Sean looked up. "What?"

Orlando coughed. "Er... Well? Would you?" he asked, words only slightly sticking in his throat as he fidgeted.

Sean held up his left hand, wedding band catching the light. "I'm kind of spoken for," he said.

"But you've kissed blokes before," Orli countered, gesturing widely enough to almost knock over a small table. "You drank. You encouraged me. And since you're happily married and all, you're safe," he said, steadying the lamp on the table. It made perfect sense to him.

Sean opened his mouth to argue, but shut it after a second, shrugging. "Fine," he said, moving closer. He moved into Orlando's space. "Don't think it'll help much, though." Sean closed his eyes as his lips came down on Orlando's, firm but not demanding, mouth only slightly open, enough for the kiss to be neither dry nor moist. Not soft or gentle like a girl's kiss, Orli thought as he pulled away.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Sean staring at him with a questioning look.

"Well?"

Orlando blinked for a moment. "Think you were right, mate. Didn't help much. You're too straight."

Sean laughed. "Go find someone more bent, then. Not like there's a shortage with this cast." He shooed Orli out the door and returned back to tidying up the room.

*****

Orlando stumbled past several rooms full of cast-mates, crew, and extras, intent on getting another drink and some fresh air before he looked for someone else to assist in his "educational endeavor." He sat on the deck, beer in one hand, leaning back on the other to look at the stars. So many of them; such unfamiliar patterns. The world upside down.

Just like this kissing thing. He kissed girls, not blokes. Not that he didn't think other men weren't attractive; he just didn't think on it much at all. Thinking would turn everything upside-down.

Wouldn't it?

What would happen if he liked kissing men as much as women? What if he kissed one of his mates and liked it? What if his mate didn't like kissing him? What if he did? Then what?

Confusing. Maybe not all educational pursuits were worthwhile. Perhaps ignorance was bliss, after all. Perhaps he'd finish his beer, go home, and tomorrow tell Sir Ian to shove it.

Absolutely, yeah. Right after he grew some bollocks.

But the lure of the unknown was calling to him, too. Like any adventure, it wanted doing, just because it was there to be done. What-ifs never stopped him when it was physical danger he was contemplating.

As if on cue, Elijah walked outside.

"How's it going, man? Kissed everyone inside? Find anyone you like yet?" he queried, unnaturally blue eyes sparkling.

Orlando grinned back. "Nope. Just Sean. Wasn't awful or anything, but not... Not right either. Guess I'll have to try a few more and see."

Elijah launched himself into Orlando's lap, straddling him. "Try me," he said, gently pressing their lips together.

Smooth, yielding. Like a girl, but not. Elijah wrapped his arms around Orlando's neck, opening his mouth, but seeming to want Orlando to take the lead. It was too soft, too needy, too much how a girl kissed. Too passive. Too sweet. Too gay, a rude part of Orlando's brain supplied.

He broke away and pulled Elijah's arms off of him. He looked at his friend, worried.

"Well?" asked Elijah with what seemed like a forced tone of voice.

"Ummm... Nice?" he answered.

"Don't ask me, man, tell me. What did you think? Did you like it?"

"It was fine," he said quickly. "It was just a kiss, though, right mate?" Orli hoped desperately that he was massively wrong in his perception of Elijah's neediness. He was still rather drunk.

Elijah smiled. It was too dark for Orlando to tell for sure, but it seemed a bit wistful.

"Just a kiss, man, yeah."

Orlando kissed Elijah's smooth cheek, pushing him off his lap and briefly ticking his ribs to lighten the mood. "Better than Sean by a lot. But I'm still not sure." He got up in a rush and practically dove into the safety of the house, leaving Elijah to his thoughts outside.

Kissing blokes was complicated. Maybe he should stop.

*****

Apparently he'd sat outside for quite some time. It seemed that just about everyone else had gone home, finally. Orlando made his way back to the kitchen for another drink. He refilled his glass from the keg, drank it, started for a refill, but decided on water instead, to get rid of the weird taste in his mouth. Beer and Elijah and confusion. Some fresh mint was in jar by the cocktail mixers and he pulled off a leaf and ate it. Perhaps that would help, as well as settle his stomach after the uncomfortable encounter.

He knew he should be going home; Elijah would crash in the guest-room and no one else seemed to still be around. He wandered into the darkened sitting room without seeing another person in the house at all. He'd leave after his mind cleared a bit, walk the couple of blocks back to his home. Convenient that their rented houses were all so close.

Orlando fell gracelessly lengthwise onto a couch, letting his arms sprawl and eyes close. As his head started to clear, he began to fret even more about whatever had happened with Elijah. He sighed. Kissing blokes was a bad idea. Just because he evidently sometimes fancied men (which was still quite a startling thought), didn't mean that he had to do anything about it. He'd be better off not finding out.

A slight noise came from an armchair in the corner across the room, which made Orlando open his eyes and twitch in surprise as Viggo set his glass down. Viggo got to his feet and came over to the couch with an expression on his face Orlando couldn't quite see clearly enough to read.

"Orlando," Viggo said quietly. Something in the way Viggo said his name always made a shiver run down his spine.

"Didn't see you there," he said, wondering at his sudden breathlessness. Viggo sat down on the cushion by Orli's hip, extending one arm along the back of the couch. Sure, he'd admired the man since he'd met him, what was there not to admire? And yeah, that tended to make him more awkward and clumsy than usual, but Orlando had never before noticed feeling this... tingly around him.

Perhaps he was more pissed than he'd thought.

Quite tingly indeed, though.

"How are your 'educational endeavors' going?" asked Viggo without preamble.

For an unknown reason, Orlando's heart started to pound. "Er, fine," he answered. "Snogged Sean and 'Lija." He shook his head slightly. "Was all right. Quite pleasant, even. Not exciting, though." He paused for a moment. No, confusing was not the same as exciting.

"Think I should stop. Nothing good comes of snogging your mates," he said with a definitive tone contradicted by his eyes, which sought Viggo's for approval.

"Two is not is very large sample to toss aside half the world's population," Viggo noted with a slight smile.

Orlando's eyes closed as he brought his arm over his forehead. "Too complicated to be worth it," he mumbled.

"Kissing Sean was complicated?"

For some reason the way Viggo said "kissing" made Orlando suddenly very aware of how close their bodies were.

"No," Orli whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to talk about this. Elijah's kiss was something he wanted to make un-happen, go back in time and undo it, avoid the impending mess in their friendship.

Luckily, Viggo wasn't the type who needed things spelled out and knew when to drop it. He was very good at reading Orlando.

Orli licked his lips; they were suddenly quite dry.

"Orlando." No one else said his full name quite like that. Commanding his full attention, intense, captivating. Each syllable enunciated clearly.

Orli removed his arm and finally made contact with eyes that glittered in the shadowy room.

"May I kiss you?" Viggo asked softly.

Orli nodded slightly as his heart began to pound. Sure, his admiration of Viggo held some level of attraction, but... Never like this before. His palms were beginning to sweat as Viggo leaned down and hovered near his face, eyes still locked with Orlando's, intense, as if he could read every thought rattling through Orli's head.

A slight smile twitched at Viggo's mouth as an almost imperceptible shiver ran through Orlando's body, and then Viggo closed the last centimeter between their lips.

The shock of it made Orlando's head spin. Firm, moist pressure, demanding rather than asking, hunger and boldness, as Viggo's mouth simply opened Orlando's. A callous-roughened hand moved to his jaw as Viggo's tongue gently but definitively touched his. Orlando opened wider, surrendering before he even acknowledged the battle had begun, his arms unconsciously wrapping around Viggo's neck and pulling their bodies closer.

Viggo's tongue explored his mouth with unhurried confidence, ran across his teeth, sought and tasted his palate, stroked his tongue. A deep moan came from somewhere low in Orlando's chest, and he tugged Viggo's body more on top of his, arching up, seeking more contact. As legs tangled with his and Viggo's weight came down on his torso, Orlando stopped being passive. He thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth, wanting to memorize his taste, the flavor of Viggo under the taste of beer. Wanting the feelings in his body to not stop.

Wanting.

Viggo pulled away. "Still not exciting?" he asked with a smirk.

Orlando simply blinked at him for a moment before moving one hand to Viggo's hip and the other to his neck to pull him back down for another kiss.

If Sean's kiss had been too straight, and Elijah's too gay, then Viggo's kiss was, well, just right. This kiss was firm yet passionate, hungry yet not needy. More aggressive than any girl's had ever been. This was the kiss Orlando had been waiting for.

His hands clenched involuntarily as Viggo shifted their bodies together, gasping as his erection met an equally hard lump opposite, through their trousers. Viggo was just as aroused as he was. Another small moan escaped his lips as Viggo began to move their groins together, holding Orlando's eyes captive with an expression he couldn't find any adjective for except "wolfish."

"How's this?" Viggo whispered into his ear, in a lethally sexy voice that sent as many tingles through Orli's body as the pressure rubbing against his cock. Viggo's lips closed around his earlobe, sucking intensely, biting, and then trailing his lips down Orlando's throat, nibbling and sucking.

Orlando's body was writhing shamelessly, totally out of his conscious control. He'd not been so aroused in months. Years perhaps. Possibly ever.

"Perfect" he gasped in answer, as Viggo bit firmly at his neck, thrusting down hard with his hips. "Perfect, god, perfect," Orlando moaned helplessly, feeling the fire in his blood burn hotter, more urgently.

Viggo's mouth at his neck curved into a smile and Orlando suddenly noticed how loud his breathing was. Panting, really, with a slight moan on every exhale. He whimpered in protest as Viggo suddenly lifted his body away, pulling back to regain Orlando's eyes.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," Viggo whispered, slipping one hand between their bodies to close firmly over Orli's cock, gripping him through his jeans.

An embarrassingly strangled groan spilled from Orlando's lips as his head tipped back and eyes slid half-closed, mouth opening. "Oh god," he gasped as Viggo moved their bodies back together again. "Please," he pleaded, pulling Viggo's mouth back down to his. "Please don't stop," he groaned, thrusting into Viggo's hand.

Viggo's lips brushed maddeningly lightly against his. "I always knew you'd beg so prettily," he whispered before closing his mouth over Orlando's, devouring him, unrestrained, licking, claiming, tongue stroking across Orlando's in the same rhythm as the hand on his cock.

That was all it took, as the heat flooding his body exploded like a volcano, twisting and shaking in Viggo's hands, groaning into his mouth. The unexpected speed and intensity of his climax made tears well at the corner of his eyes as he gasped for breath, twitching as Viggo's hand coaxed tremors from his body, kissing his neck, leaving Orlando boneless and dazed.

After a few moments Orlando dragged his heavy eyes open and noticed Viggo sitting next to him on the couch again, in the same position as before the first kiss. Smirking.

"Still never kissed a bloke and liked it?"

A slow smile curved Orlando's mouth. "No. I liked that," he replied drowsily. He was about to lose the battle with fatigue, as well.

Viggo leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across Orli's cheek. "Good." He got up, to Orlando's surprise, and walked to the door. Leaving him. Tingling, satiated, and soon-to-be-unpleasantly-moist in his jeans. Orlando spared a brief thought to be glad that he was still too blissed out at the moment to be upset that he was being left alone.

Viggo spoke from the door as Orlando's eyes drifted shut, amusement combining with that husky timbre of arousal that sent a brief tremor through Orli's spent cock. "Let me know when you're ready for another 'educational experience'," Viggo said, closing it behind him.

Orlando smiled and shifted deeper into the cushions. He'd go home after a quick nap. Tomorrow he'd ask Viggo about further lessons.


	3. ViggoKisses(tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

Orlando lay in bed.

He wanted another of Viggo's kisses, wanted it like the first hit of nicotine or jolt of caffeine in the morning; not like heroin, not that he'd tried that, not like an addiction. Just a want. Just a want, something that might not be good for you, exactly, but wasn't exactly bad for you either, so why not?

Unfortunately fags and coffee or tea were much more easily obtained than Viggo's lips and tongue. Orlando wondered absently if there was a commercial market for those lips and that tongue, for that feeling of warmwetslidingtingletaste, like a new sweet that you could grab at the corner market. ViggoKisses(TM), they would call it, and the Americans would slap a warning on the packet, like with cigarettes and liquor: "May cause slight addiction, sexual confusion, and headaches." Everyone would ignore the warning and ViggoKisses(TM) would become the next big trend until Ecstasy made yet another comeback, using a different letter this time, perhaps Y.

He needed to open his eyes, piss, and brush his teeth, in that order. Except his eyes really didn't think that it was time yet; too much sun. Couldn't they wait until it was darker, please? And his mouth wanted to romantically cling to the idea of Viggo's saliva still being there, even if the fuzz on his teeth was fuzzier than his mohawk. It was fuzz that contained Viggo's saliva, somewhere.

However, his bladder had clearly spent too much time in his mum's company, as it nagged and complained until he couldn't ignore it anymore. His eyes squinted in agony at the light, cursing the sun as he dragged himself to the toilet. As he relieved himself, he absently wondered if the corner market indeed had ViggoKisses(TM) in stock; if so, then he could brush his teeth and go buy some and that would be better than now, ViggoKisses(TM) in a fresh, clean, unfuzzy mouth.

His hands fumbled with the shower taps, then the toothbrush, taking it into the water with him. He didn't quite understand how it was that he went from dreaming, to clear and lucid thoughts, then back to comatose-brained as soon as his body started to wake up. It was like his body overrode his brain completely.

Not unlike last night.

ViggoKisses(TM).

He wanted more. Soft, warm, wet, comforting, knowing, guiding, sparklejolt hunger, lust, yearning, satisfaction. All at once. Orlando had never kissed anyone who kissed like that before.

He wanted more of those kisses.

Mostly, he wanted to want it, and wanted to enjoy wanting it, without thinking about any of the confusion or consequences. Just ViggoKisses(TM), slight risk of addiction, but nothing to think on too deeply.

Thinking bad. ViggoKisses(TM) good.

Fuck, the hot water was really putting him back to sleep.

He reluctantly fumbled with the taps and made the water colder. He could almost hear his subconscious mind grumbling as it faded away, taking the ViggoKisses(TM) with it.

*****

"Hey Elfboy." Viggo nodded as Orli brought his lunch over to the table.

"MWWBK," Orli replied, returning the nod of greeting and sitting down. Hoping.

He got a raised eyebrow. Score!

"Man Who Would Be King," he clarified.

The brow didn't drop.

"You needed a new nickname. `Old man' isn't very complimentary, and `smelly human' is only marginally better. `Ranger' only works for the first few bits of FOTR, an since we're using all these acronyms all the time anyway," he shrugged, "One more seemed like no problem. So. MWWBK."

"Sounds like a new kind of hamburger," Viggo commented.

Orli licked his lips suggestively, a bit shocked at his own daring. "Yum."

A surprised smile crossed Viggo's face, but an assistant shouted for him before he had a chance to reply. Orlando finished his lunch alone but satisfied.

*****

It was almost dark when they met up again, in the makeup trailer.

"I've been thinking," Orlando said, dropping into a chair as his stylist began removing his wig and ears and generally de-elfing him.

"Dangerous territory," Viggo smirked.

Orlando stuck out his tongue, then pulled it back in with a slight blush, remembering feeling Viggo's tongue with it the night before.

"Cunt. Anyhow. MWWBK is too long. And besides, I forgot about BK entirely, so it's just no good." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

He did hear Viggo mutter, "Thoughtful," though.

"What?"

"So, do you want to come over tonight?" Viggo asked with an obvious leer.

Too obvious; there were other people about. Was he joking? About the leer or the coming over?

"Sure," Orli answered anyway. "When?"

"How about 9-ish? We'll have a beer. Discuss your education," Viggo suggested. His stylist got between them and Orli couldn't see his face anymore.

He nodded, swallowing. "Sure, why not?"

Their assistants exchanged smiles at the tremor in the Brit's voice.

*****

"This is not a date," Orlando told the young man in the mirror. "Not a date. Just a drink with a mate." Maybe he should put on a nicer shirt. No, he wouldn't worry about a t-shirt if he was having a drink with Elijah. Ok, no thinking about Elijah. A drink with Billy and Dom. Not a date. No expectations. No plans.

Certainly no kissing.

A finger absently crept up to trace his lips. ViggoKisses(TM). He shivered. All day, seeing Viggo's hand on the hilt of his sword had made his crotch tingle.

Damn, he was really shaking now. Stupid, really; there was nothing to be afraid of. He just wouldn't think about it. Music would help. And walking. He grabbed his walkman and headed out the door to Viggo's place.

The music and the walk did help. Orlando regained control over his body and was no longer vibrating with nervousness, and the music had given him something to fill his head with instead of pestering thoughts. Good.

He raised his hand to knock on the door. Suddenly he remembered the beer sitting on the table at his house to take to Viggo's. "Fuck!" he swore, as the door opened.

"Already?" asked Viggo with a grin. "I thought we were going to have a drink and some conversation first."

Orli rolled his eyes, grinning and trying to ignore the butterflies that had just fluttered into his stomach. "I forgot the beer. It's on the table at my house," he explained.

"I think we'll be ok without it." Viggo headed towards the kitchen. "I guess that means you'd like a drink, then?"

"Whatever you're having." Orli wandered into the sitting room. Tidier than his, but books and film canisters and other artistic clutter was scattered about in small piles on most of the surfaces.

Viggo came back with two bottles. "Sit down, Orlando," he said, indicating the couch.

Another small thrill went through him at hearing his full name again. He took a long pull at his bottle and wiped his sweaty palms on his knees. Not a date, he reminded himself. Too bad his bloody heart wouldn't stop pounding. And it was only concentrating on how nervous he was that was keeping the tingle in his trousers from turning into a full-blown erection.

Bad choice of words.

He drained the rest of the bottle and looked up to see Viggo smirking at him.

"Nervous much?"

Orlando rolled his eyes. "Nah, mate, I'm fine. Do this every day, like." He could feel his pulse pounding. He took a deep breath blurted out without thinking, "So, did you mean it? About my, um, `education'?"

Oh god, had he really just come out and said it like that? So much for subtlety or flirting or saving face or, Christ, anything other than deep humiliation. He couldn't look up from the bottle in his hands. He'd just sit here and quietly die, thanks. He'd never hear the end of this from the Hobbits, if Viggo told. Bloody fucking hell.

Viggo's grin turned into laughter. "You look like you're about to faint."

Orli glanced up at him. "Wow." Those blue eyes and wide mouth relaxed with mirth totally distracted him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to feel that mouth against his again. If Viggo was a girl, he thought, he'd just kiss her. He impatiently shoved aside thoughts of Viggo in a dress and just lunged at him instead. Time to stop listening to his stupid brain anyway.

Oh, this felt nice. Viggo's soft hair in his hands, lips still smiling but receptive, returning Orlando's kiss. Not as full of passion and hunger as last night, but nice. Friendly. Good. And definitely causing tingles down below.

"So what do you want to teach me?" Orlando asked, drawing away from the kiss slightly, but not letting go of Viggo's neck.

"Everything. Let's start with a classical program, the seven liberal arts. Grammar first," Viggo said calmly, pulling Orli onto his lap.

"Grammar? Are you daft?" Orli squeaked, completely dismayed. "I thought we were talking about sex."

Viggo repressed his laughter with difficulty. "We are. I just thought I'd have a game plan, so I was thinking about what Aragorn's tutelage might have been like, and other historical curriculums. Just as an outline," he explained, pulling Orlando closer, running a hand up Orli's spine to pet the mohawk. "Your education is very important, you know."

Orlando bent down to nibble at Viggo's neck. "I don't know how to tell you this, mate, but I'm not exactly innocent and pure." Viggo moaned and clutched him closer. "Do you have a thing for young boys?" he asked with an impish grin.

Viggo's hands moved to his thighs and started stroking upwards gently. Teasing. "Seriously? No, I don't usually have a thing for younger men. Or men in general, mostly. But no, the role of seducing virgins of either sex has never held much appeal."

Orlando wanted to argue that he was hardly a virgin, but they both knew both what Viggo meant. "So why me, then? What's this about?" he asked instead.

Viggo looked at him for a long moment. "Because you fascinate me. You are never just one thing; you are always also it's opposite. Fair and dark, hyperkenetic and still, arrogant and insecure. Slutty and virginal," he added with a grin.

Enough; it was time to kiss some of that smugness away. Orli's lips met Viggo's again, communicating his growing desire and passion, loving the feeling of firm lips under his, of not having to hold back for fear of moving too fast, like with most girls.

And it was fast; last night had been unbelievable, like being hit with a tsunami of lust. He's been safe and dry, buzzed but not drunk, a bit confused, and out of nowhere Viggo has come and kissed him with an intensity that had him responding like a celibate priest on holiday in Amsterdam. He'd never climaxed so fast, and certainly not just from a grope through his jeans since he'd been a teenager. It was like Viggo had just reached in and pushed a button somewhere, an Orli-Climax button, and that was all it took.

Viggo's hands moved from his thighs to his arse, kneading and squeezing. Orlando wiggled and sighed, pressing back into them.

"So responsive," Viggo mumbled into his mouth.

"Mmm," Orlando agreed.

"Is that a typical problem for you?"

Orlando's forehead wrinkled as he pouted. "No! I'm not a teenager, you know. Elijah's the only one around here that probably gets off that fast every time."

"Now, now. No need to insult young Mr. Wood. We're talking about you," Viggo chided. "Do you often come that quickly?" he asked, as he lightly brushed the fingertips of one hand along the bulge in Orlando's jeans.

"No! I told you! I just- You're just too fucking sexy," Orli sputtered. And then jerked, realizing where Viggo was touching him. Distracting him. "Hey! No fair!"

"What's not fair?" Viggo asked as he began to nuzzle and bite Orlando's throat. "This? Or this?" as his hands each lightly squeezed their respective handfuls of cock and arse.

"Neither!" Orlando gasped, pulling away from Viggo entirely. His whole body was trembling and he felt so wound up again, just like last night, like another act-of-god climax could just steal up on him any minute. He flung himself to the opposite end of the couch and wrapped his arms around his legs, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he apologized to the confusion on Viggo's face. "I just- I don't- Fuck, this is just too fucking weird." He buried his face in his arms and took a few deep breaths.

After a moment, he heard Viggo get up and leave the room.

Fucking great.

He'd panicked and totally bollocked everything up. Viggo was going to ask him to leave, be kind and understanding, and treat him like the inconsistent cock-tease he was for the rest of the shoot. Fuck. Why couldn't he ever get his nerves under control? It was all over before it had begun. No more ViggoKisses(TM) for him. Fucking bloody cunting hell.

Orli shrieked as something cold touched his ear.

Viggo grinned. "Another beer?" he asked, offering him the cold bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." He took it and drained half in one go.

"Orlando," Viggo said, sitting down. "Do you want to tell me why you're freaking out?"

No.

"Um. It's just that, well…" Orlando made himself take a deep breath. "It's just new, like. Nothing's been new, with sex, in ages. You know? I feel like I'm sixteen again. It's… Well, it's bloody awful."

Viggo smiled reassuringly and moved close enough for Orli to feel his body heat. "So we'll take things slowly. That was the plan, anyway. Anything you're uncomfortable with, just say the word and we'll stop."

"It's not that," Orli mumbled, nervously picking at the label on the bottle. "It's just, um... I just... Fuck! You touch me and I just get so excited," he blurted, feeling his ears turn red.

Viggo grinned. "I'd noticed that. I'm flattered."

"Bastard!" Orli elbowed him. "It could just be that you're a bloke."

"Is that really what it is?" Viggo asked, turning serious again.

"Yeah, mostly," Orli shrugged. "You're a bloke and that's new and strange, and Christ, you touch me and it's like being electrocuted or something. I'm fine and then I'm practically coming. Or about to come. Or have come."

His amazement at his body's reactions made them both chuckle.

"Right then. The grammar lesson," Viggo said. "Present indicative active: I am coming. Future indicative active: I will come. Perfect indicative active: I came. Imperfect indicative active: I used to be coming. Present imperative active: Come!"

Orlando looked at him, confused. "What? What are you going on about?"

"Now pay attention; this is the 'educational' bit. When a girl's sucking you off, you politely give her some warning, right?"

Orli's eyes widened at the thought of Viggo's mouth on him and he was suddenly breathless. This was not lost on Viggo, who grinned as he continued.

"Same thing with a guy. Doubly so, even, since your lover might want to slow things down, delay the big event a bit. Unless you generally can come more than once a night?"

Orli blushed. "Uh. Sometimes?"

"I guess I'll find out more later. So, say it back to me."

"What?"

"The verb tenses, dumbass." Viggo softened his words by pulling Orlando back into his lap. "Present indicative active: I am coming. Future indicative active...?"

"I can't believe you're seriously making me do this." But Orlando dutifully repeated the conjugation back at him with a deep sigh of exasperation.

"Excellent." Viggo rewarded him with an innocent kiss on the cheek, which became less innocent as Viggo's mouth slid down his jaw to begin sucking at his neck, while Viggo's hands reacquainted themselves with Orli's thighs and arse. "Don't be frustrated, pet. This is just for your lesson. I have a few ideas to make you a more enthusiastic student."

Orli wiggled again, relaxing into Viggo as arousal began to creep over him again. That spot on his neck always got him. "Right, what are they?"

"Oh, I think a hands-on demonstration would be best."

The hands in question started running over Orli's chest and thighs, gently teasing his nipples, completely avoiding his crotch. He moaned involuntarily as his head fell back to expose more of his throat as Viggo started sucking on his skin.

God, this was great. But there was something wrong... Suddenly he remembered and pulled away. "If you leave a mark, makeup will have my arse."

Viggo's hands moved back to the arse in question and squeezed it. "Well, I plan on having it first, and I don't share."

Orlando tensed up at that; he'd not really thought quite that far ahead. The kissing and the making out was great, but... Well. He swallowed.

Viggo's arms surrounded him, reassuring. "We're not there in the lesson plan yet, so don't fret about it."

As they continued making out on the couch, Orlando finally regained his nerve. Annoyed with himself for being so jumpy and twitchy and passive, he grabbed Viggo's hands to still them, and leaned in to take the other man's lips in a thorough kiss.

Like last night, it was a jolt to his entire system. Their kiss would have made Orlando weak in the knees if he hadn't already been sitting across Viggo's lap. Their tongues met, reacquainting themselves, tasting and teasing. They were both breathing faster when their lips parted.

Viggo tugged at the hem of Orlando's t-shirt. "May I take this off?"

Orli nodded, pulling it over his head. He grinned as Viggo's eyes wandered over his body.

"Nice, very nice. Of course I've seen you changing clothes before, but I never got to say before how gorgeous you are." The seductive tone, soft and growly, of Viggo's words was more arousing than the meaning of them, and made Orlando shiver.

"Thanks."

Viggo smiled and tickled his ribs. "Not like you don't know that; I do seem to have a lot of pictures of you without your shirt on or with it unbuttoned, hanging open."

Orli laughed. "Yeah, well, I've been skinny all my life; it's nice to finally have some muscles to show off."

Viggo's hands firmed their touch as he whispered, "Well, they are sexy." Fingers made slightly rough from all the recent sword practice mapped Orli's chest, tracing his defined muscles.

An embarrassingly girlish giggle almost escaped Orli's throat as he suddenly recalled his own solo "sword practice" which he had indulged in this afternoon in the loo, after watching Viggo fondle Anduril's hilt all morning. He choked the giggle down and instead started fiddling with the buttons on Viggo's shirt, asking the question with his eyes and pressing in for a kiss when Viggo nodded his permission.

Studiously, Orlando unbuttoned Viggo's shirt and tentatively touched him, feeling the texture of hair and how different it was from his own smooth chest. Of course, it was also quite different from any other chest he'd ever groped before. It wasn't a surprise or a shock, really; certainly he knew what other men felt like, he was quite physical with his friends. But the context was different and it was still a bit odd. Unfamiliar. Unsettling. Just another reminder that this was a bloke he was making out with. That this was strange territory. It felt vaguely dangerous.

Which was exhilarating. He wanted to feel Viggo's body aligned with his, suddenly, and shifted without warning to straddle Viggo. He ended up kneeing Viggo in the stomach instead.

"Oh, sorry," he cringed. True, he wasn't spectacularly graceful but he'd never kneed a girl in the stomach before!

Viggo pushed him away with a mock growl. "I think at this point we'd be more comfortable in the bedroom."

The look in his eyes made Orlando's stomach leap and flutter. The butterflies from earlier were back, it seemed, and had brought a billion of their friends with them.

Diversionary tactics were called for, to stifle another outbreak of nerves. Orli jumped up and kissed Viggo on the nose before shouting, "First one on the bed wins," as he raced down the hallway and threw himself on the mattress.

"Wins what?" Viggo asked from the doorway.

"Oh. I dunno. I hadn't really thought that far. What would you want, if you had won?" he laughed.

Viggo's eyes locked with Orli's as he prowled forward. "You."

Their bodies moved together on the bed, legs tangling, as their lips and tongues explored warm flesh. Orli's hands felt shockingly sensitive, as if the different textures of Viggo's shoulders, back, stomach, chest were something he could memorize forever, always recognize the feel of, anywhere.

And it was hot, sensual but more raw than with most girls, more like the sudden overwhelming flash of an anonymous one-night stand. Again, Orlando was stunned at how aroused he was; they hadn't even taken their trousers off yet and he was already starting to shake with need, barely able to stop from grinding against Viggo, breath ragged.

"More lessons," Viggo whispered into his ear. "Would you like to come? You came awfully quickly last night. How many times have you come today?" he asked, licking and nibbling his way down Orlando's chest, detouring to take one tight nipple between his teeth and grin up at Orlando.

Orli whimpered.

Viggo laughed. "What are the tenses, pet?"

"Umm…" Orli tried to remember as Viggo's hands drifted down to squeeze his arse.

"Would you like to come?" Viggo repeated.

"Yes!"

Oh wait; that wasn't really the question he was supposed to be answering. "Um. Future?" he tried.

"Good. Future perfect. And how about last night, when you came?"

"Perfect," Orli grinned. "And it was; god, that was lovely."

"I liked it, too," Viggo said as he rolled Orlando back onto the bed and straddled him, pushing their bodies together. "Do you want to come tonight?" he asked.

Orli gripped Viggo's hips and pulled them closer to his own. "Yeah, soon, please. Oh, um," he addded after a moment. "Present."

Viggo kissed him as a reward, then rolled off of him. "Let's see what we can do to fix that." Viggo tugged at Orli's jeans. "May I?" he asked again.

"Yeah." Orli kicked off his shoes as Viggo reached down to strip off his socks, before pulling away Orli's jeans and boxers in one go.

Viggo paused.

"God, you are beautiful. And I don't mean that in a classical sort of way, although of course you are," Viggo said quietly as he traced a finger down Orlando's shoulder, chest, hip, and thigh. "It's just... every line, every angle and plane of your body radiates life and light... You shine with energy..."

Wow. Orlando had no idea how to react to that. No one had ever said anything like that, that didn't sound like hollow praise, an accident of genetics and an active lifestyle. He was touched. Speechless.

He shivered, and his erection twitched. Unconsciously, his hands drifted down to cover it. In a heartbeat, Viggo pinned Orli's restless hands down to the mattress, straddling him again. His breath caught in his chest, only to be released in a drawn-out moan as Viggo pressed their mouths together in a blatantly hungry kiss. Teeth clashing, Viggo's tongue thrusting aggressively he pushed Orlando into the mattress with his body, rubbing their erections together, Viggo's jeans excitingly rough against his sensitive skin.

Viggo's questions were against Orli's throat now: "Are you coming? Would you like to come?" he asked as he slowly untangled their bodies and began purposefully mouthing his way down Orlando's stomach.

Before Orli could really even think of it, before he had time to get nervous or tense up, wondering if Viggo was going to suck him, the other man's mouth closed over his cock, taking him in deeply. He was already close to climax from all the build up and whatever it was that Viggo had or did that drove him wild. In what seemed like a shamefully short period of time, Orlando was shaking and moaning, hands twisting into the sheets.

Then Viggo stopped.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Orli let out a strangled noise, half-gasp, half-laugh that was cut off when Viggo abruptly sucked his cock back down and did something with his tongue that Orli couldn't even define but which felt brilliant. "Oh my god," he gasped, "I'm going to come."

Viggo stopped again, heedless of Orli's frustrated whimper. "Now?"

Orli nodded frantically.

"Part of speech?" Viggo asked, licking around the crown, teasing, as he kept Orlando's shaking body at the edge of release. "You have to tell me," he said before again suddenly sucking Orli's cock deeply back into his throat.

How could Viggo possibly expect him to think at this point? The man was clearly mad. So close to orgasm his teeth almost hurt, Orli felt a fingertip stroke over his bollocks, down the crack of his arse, and over his opening. The shock of it pushed him over the edge.

"Present!" Orlando shouted, as the one part of his brain that was still conscious kicked in. "Yes! I'm coming!" His body shook violently from the force of his orgasm, convulsing in Viggo's hands.

He lay on the bed, dazed, as Viggo got up and went to the bathroom. A few moments later he returned with a warm, damp cloth. Orli rolled to his side and burrowed his head into Viggo's shoulder, trying to hide his enormously pleased grin as he said, "I came. Perfect indicative active. It was perfect. You're perfect."

He tugged at Viggo's jeans. "Can I take these off now?"

He was answered with an imperiously raised brow. "This is a grammar lesson, Orlando."

He grinned. "May I take them off, Mr. Mortensen, sir?"

He received a regal nod, so shifted around until he was kneeling before Viggo. He quickly unfastened and pulled down the denim. Viggo wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Viggo's eyes sparked a bit in the dim light. "Oh, I like this."

"Well, don't get used to it," Orlando grinned, pushing him back onto the bed. "You're not king yet."

Still somewhat hesitantly, Orlando explored Viggo's legs and arse, his own afterglow helping him relax. It wasn't such a massively different experience from being with a girl, still the same sensuous feeling of skin on skin. He licked at the stubble on Viggo's neck, tasting and feeling the texture on his tongue, down Viggo's chest, to his navel. He took a deep breath, like before diving into a swimming pool, and quickly flicked his tongue across the head of Viggo's cock in a light little lick, just to taste. Salty and a bit bitter, not so different from his own. Not terrible.

Suddenly Orlando totally lost his nerve.

Could he do that? Suck Viggo off? He face began to burn with the heat of embarrassment and he moved back up to nuzzle Viggo's throat. "Do you... want me to... Um..."

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or a bit disappointed when Viggo shut him up with a kiss as he took Orli's wrist and guided his hand down. Both, he supposed, taking Viggo's cock in hand and setting a steady rhythm. But this was good. He snuggled closer, relaxing, not having realized how much he'd tensed up. It felt very much like doing it to himself, except that the angle was all wrong.

He nudged Viggo into rolling over onto his side, so Orli could properly spoon him and use his right hand to get a different angle. Much better. Viggo's arse pressed back into his groin and Orli wasn't surprised to note his own arousal returning. He pressed closer, wrapping more thoroughly around Viggo, who happily wiggled back into his embrace.

"Come," Orlando whispered with an evil grin, tightening his grip. He'd see how Viggo liked a bit of turnabout, how well his brain functioned in the throes of passion.

"Imperative," Viggo moaned, thrusting faster into Orli's fist.

Damn it, the man was unflappable.

A few more firm strokes and Viggo was gasping and cursing as his pleasure peaked and he came all over Orli's hand. He nuzzled the back of Viggo's neck, gently licking off the droplets of sweat as he wiped his hand clean on the sheets.

"Mmm. You feel so nice," he whispered into Viggo's neck.

Viggo grinned lazily. "So do you. Perfect, even."

Their lips came together again, soft and contented, and Orlando suddenly remembered ViggoKisses(TM) and laughed to himself.

Drowsy and satiated, a nap was seeming like a good idea, but he wasn't quite comfortable being in Viggo's bed. After all, he hadn't been asked to stay the night. Maybe he should go home.

Viggo pulled out of his embrace and stretched. "Can I give you a lift to your place?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah; I don't have to be in until about 10 tomorrow, and I know you'll have to be there early," Orli answered, grabbing his clothes.

Dressing, he felt a bit awkward, like something wasn't being said, but... What? They were mates, they'd had sex of a sort, and they had work tomorrow. It wasn't like they were in love or anything, or like he was being booted out after a one-night stand.

It was just lessons.

Just educational.

Not to mention quite hot.

He kissed Viggo lightly on the mouth as they pulled up in front of Orli's house. "Thanks, mate. More lessons later?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"You can count on it," Viggo smiled. "I love an eager student."

Orli grinned as he went inside. He had a feeling he was going to be learning quite a lot.


	4. Orli's Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

Orlando was annoyed with himself. Last night had been full of embarrassing moments which were entirely his fault, but that wasn't what was upsetting him. No, he was angry because he'd chickened out. A crucial moment had come and he'd lost his nerve.

He so thoroughly sucked.

Or he didn't, really, which was sort of the point. Touching was fine, the little taste he'd had was all right, but when it came down to it, he'd just unexpectedly frozen up at the idea of taking a cock into his mouth.

It was completely idiotic. He fully planned to do it, to do everything; even to let Viggo fuck him. You know, eventually. Soon. As soon as he could think about it without involuntarily clenching his arse hard enough to make his lower back pop. But he was going to, really.

I mean, he'd thrown himself off of bridges and out of aeroplanes. Buggering was hardly an adventure compared to that.

Except that it was, really. It was completely different, and pretending it wasn't didn't actually change anything inside his head at all.

Fuck.

And even when he eventually got over his own self-disgust... he'd have to see Viggo. Soon, in fact. Probably in a matter of hours. They were bound to run into each other somewhere in the canteen, in wardrobe, in the Cuntebago. And Viggo would look at him with those understanding blue eyes and Orlando would see his disappointment reflected back at him and it would all be over, just because he'd gotten cold feet at a bad moment and hadn't been able to make himself blow Viggo.

It sounded like such a small thing like that, "blow Viggo." It shouldn't be such a big deal.

It didn't make him a poof.

Viggo had blown him and Viggo wasn't a poof. Not that there was anything wrong with poofs, of course, just that they tended to get beaten up a lot at school, so you learned to not want to be one.

Fuck.

Next time he saw Viggo, he'd just attack the man, rip his trousers off, and just do it. Yeah, good plan.

Except that Viggo would be in character from the moment he got out of makeup, and possibly wouldn't appreciate an attack-blowjob as Aragorn.

Orli pondered that for a moment, testing its veracity. Was there a man anywhere in the world who wouldn't appreciate an attack-blowjob, no matter how it interrupted his thoughts? No, of course not. But. If there was one, it was probably Viggo.

Bloody Method actors.

He knew he was just making excuses for himself. God, he needed a smoke. This was going to be a very long day.

*****

Orlando rounded the corner of the Cuntebago, head bouncing, ears covered by his walkman, humming. Suddenly he was shoved into a wall.

"Mmrmph" He would have yelped, but his lips were busy. No, no, no! This was NOT how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to be the one attacking Viggo!

Most annoying. Especially the way all the heat in his body immediately rushed to his cock, which hardened faster than... well, something that hardened instantly. Clearly analogies were not really a priority at the moment.

He shoved Viggo away.

"Fuck, man, what do you think you're doing?" he said, grinning. "Anybody could come by -- Hobbits, Wizards, Orcs, even PJ!"

"I doubt it would shock any of them," Viggo commented dryly. "You're always in a clinch with one of your mates."

"Yeah, man, but you're not," Orli said. "Not like that anyway, snogging and grinding your mates into the wall. Not that I dind't like it," he hastily added, as Viggo's expression tightened.

Orlando sighed as Viggo removed his body. Damn, this wasn't going at all as he'd planned.

"And what did you plan?" Viggo asked, eyes crinkling with a slight smile, as Orli realized he'd muttered that last bit out loud. He had to stop doing that.

Orli took a steadying breath, trying not to blush. "I, um, planned to be the one attacking you." He couldn't stop from biting his lip in uncertainty as he waited for Viggo's reaction.

Calmly, Viggo took him by the shoulders and moved him until their positions were reversed, Viggo against the wall, Orlando's chest almost touching his. "Better?" he asked, innocent blue eyes contradicted by the laughter pulling at his mouth.

Orli glanced around behind him quickly, decided the coast was as clear as it ever was, and furthermore, that he really didn't care. No one would be shocked to see him snogging Viggo. But then... if things went as he planned... Well, that could be awkward. He hesitated.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Viggo rolled his eyes heavenward, a long-suffering expression on his face. "When did you get so inhibited? The Hobbits are all off for the day, surfing or something. It's just you, me, and John today. John's in makeup. Our assistants aren't here yet; the Cuntebago is empty. We are hidden from view and there is no one inside our trailer. Your reputation is in no danger of being compromised." Viggo was clearly just a wee bit annoyed.

"Fine then," Orlando said, closing his eyes as he fit his body to the other man's firm contours, forcefully bringing their lips together as aggressively as he knew how without hurting. Plaint lips met his and Viggo's hands settled lightly on his arse, yielding, letting Orlando take control.

Oh god yes. Orlando knew he was a good kisser; it was an activity he adored and had certainly had enough practice at it to be confident. He pressed firmly into Viggo's mouth, gently opening, tasting, teasing slightly with his tongue before sliding inside to explore. His hands came up beside Viggo's head and trapped the other man in a slight show of control, even as Orli's knees buckled slightly, bringing their bodies together and a low moan reverberated in his throat.

Fuck, even being in control and just kissing the man left him weak and dazed. This was so massively unfair. How was he supposed to be the seducer when he was so thoroughly dizzy?

Orli broke away, gasping for air. Somehow, trying to show Viggo how good he was at kissing was making him more turned on than he'd ever been before. He was ever-so-slightly pulsing his groin against Viggo's, to the beat of the bass still coming from his headphones, which were around his neck.

This was decidedly not going according to plan.

On the other hand, Viggo's eyes were still closed, mouth opened, and his hands were grasping Orlando's arse reassuringly.

He leaned in and licked at Viggo's lips until the other man raised his head and brought their lips together. This time it was Viggo who moaned and was panting slightly as Orlando nibbled down his jaw to suck at the base of Viggo's throat, feeling the pulse there with his tongue.

His hands slid to Viggo's shoulders and down his chest as Orlando pushed himself away. He waited until Viggo's eyes opened.

"There's something I meant to do last night," he said quietly, trying not to stumble over his words or blush.

Viggo raised his brows, questioning.

Orlando suddenly grinned. He didn't mean to; he meant it to be a seductive little smile, but his face just split in two as he almost laughed, suddenly overwhelmed with outrageous joy. Viggo wasn't disappointed in him, Orlando didn't care anymore if he was a poof, and he really wanted to suck Viggo's cock.

Badly.

Now.

His hands purposefully moved down Viggo's belly to the top of his jeans and started unbuttoning them as Orlando carefully knelt. His own erection was straining uncomfortably against the confinement of his jeans, but he barely even noticed it; he was too focused on Viggo to care.

Viggo's eyes darkened as Orlando pushed his jeans to his thighs, and he smiled slightly. "I thought you said not to get used to this position," he teased.

Orlando stuck his tongue out at him and then decided, so long as it was out there, to taste Viggo's dripping prick. He wasn't sure if he should break eye contact or not, but was really enjoying watching the expressions of humor and pleasure chase each other across the familiar face. For some reason, holding Viggo's eyes, hearing his breathing grow harsher, his body tighten under his hands, Orlando lost all sense of self-consciousness, all sense of self. All he cared about right now was Viggo; the taste of Viggo, the smell of him, the sight of him rapidly losing his control in pleasure.

He was done hesitating. He quickly took about half of Viggo's length into his mouth, pressing his tongue firmly on the underside. Seeing Viggo's eyes darken, he ran his tongue around the crown and sucked gently.

Viggo groaned and whispered, "I like that. You, watching me, sucking my cock."

Orli grinned and slowly, lingeringly, pulled away. "Me too. Impossible to look at a girl from the same position. It's a nice change."

Viggo laughed, a deep rumble of contentment as Orli took the silky hardness back into his mouth and began to suck harder, using one hand on the base and one gently massaging Viggo's bollocks. He wasn't positive he was doing it right, but he was doing what he liked to have done to him and being careful with his teeth. The feeling and taste were fine. The whole experience wasn't as strange as he'd thought it would be, and the feeling of power and control, of taking Viggo into his mouth, was simply fantastic.

Viggo's hands under his thighs were firm and warm, trembling slightly as Orli broke eye contact to nuzzle into the curls at the base of Viggo's cock. He brought one hand up to stroke the base, moving it up and down in sync with his mouth as Viggo struggled to hold his hips still.

Mmm. Nice.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Orlando relaxed his jaw and took a bit more inside. Up and down, sucking harder, moving faster. He was very pleased with himself as Viggo's hands on his shoulders gripped tighter and tighter with the effort of holding back, of being quiet. After a few moments, Viggo tensed and his hands moved to Orli's head, trying to push him away, as he grunted, "Stop. Now. Or I'll come in your mouth."

Um. Orlando had forgotten about that. He thought about it for a second: a mouthful of come, fresh from the source as it were, not a small bit of precum or a taste licked off his hand. That didn't sound appealing.

His mouth, however, did not stop. And while his brain was slowly trying to come to a decision, the inevitable happened. Viggo groaned, his hand clenching uncontrollably hard in Orli's hair as his hips thrust forward. Orlando reflexively jerked back, the tip of Viggo's cock still in his mouth as suddenly it was filled with warm, salty, bitter fluid.

He didn't really want to swallow it. But spitting it on the ground would be quite rude, and he didn't have a tissue or anything. So he swallowed. Not so bad, really. Not great; not awful. Not unlike his first time going down on a girl.

But, oh, the expression on Viggo's face. Completely relaxed bliss, head thrown back in utter peace and contentment, eyes closed, cheeks flushed even through the stubble, goofy grin quirking up the corners of Viggo's mouth. Lovely. So totally worth the slight burning feeling in Orlando's throat and bitter aftertaste.

Cool. He'd blown Viggo.

He kissed the softening cock one last time as he pulled Viggo's jeans back up, tucked him away, and refastened them. Christ, his knees were killing him. And his own cock suddenly felt like it was roughly the size and hardness of a brick, aching and throbbing as he stood up.

Viggo's eyes slowly slid open as Orlando leaned into his body and gently kissed him.

"You sure that was your first time?" Viggo chuckled. "You were awfully good at that. I can't believe you swallowed. I almost puked my first time giving a blowjob."

Orlando grinned. Whoo! Compliments! He ground his erection into Viggo's thigh as he answered, "I guess I must have natural talent."

Viggo grinned back at him and moved his hands to Orlando's jeans purposefully. His lips barely met Orli's, his hands had just begin fumbling with the top button when they heard footsteps approaching rapidly, and the worried voices of their assistants.

"I still can't believe that wanker cut you off on the road! Served him right for plowing into that truck ahead of him, though."

"Yeah, but what a mess! Police everywhere, and an hour late to work. Hope PJ isn't too brassed off at us. I called the main phone line, but had to leave a message with Wardrobe, since no was else was about."

"I know; I'm sure it'll be fine. Probably Orlando and Viggo got to sleep in a bit. Hope they're not waiting for us..." the older one said as they unlocked the Cuntebago and went inside.

"Fuck!" Orlando pulled away from Viggo. Their timing couldn't have been more perfect. Well, more perfect for Viggo, anyway. The older man grinned at him and started heading in towards the trailer.

"I'll turn the radio on, if you want to go have a quick wank in the toilet," he offered with a very fake British accent.

Orlando rolled his eyes. "Thanks, mate. That's generous of you."

Viggo winked. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he said as he disappeared through the door.

Well, that sounded good at any rate. A quick wank and Orlando'd be able to deal with the day of shooting. He had tonight to look forward to, and he was quite pleased with himself for blowing Viggo. And Viggo had even said he did it well.

And he still was himself, just Orlando, not a poof. Not that it really mattered anymore, he realized. He was whatever it was that he was, and he didn't care about names or labels or definitions.

Humming, he replaced the headphones over his ears, carefully tied his jacket around his hips to conceal his erection, and went into the trailer. The radio was already on, and he winked as he caught Viggo's eye in the mirror as he walked back to the loo.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a long day after all.


	5. The Art of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

It was, in fact, a very long day of shooting. Viggo had gotten bashed about quite a lot by the Orcs, and Orlando was for once very happy to be a graceful, not-so-combative, poncy elf. Far fewer bruises and accidental injuries. His assistant had finished de-elfing him, and Viggo was about halfway finished.

He looked about halfway dead as well.

"Viggo?"

"Yeah?" His voice was raspy and exhausted. Viggo's assistant went to get something from the first-aid box, turning her back to them.

Orli smiled. "Impressive fighting today, mate. You certainly put the fear of Men into those poor Orcs."

"Thanks," was all Viggo said, but Orlando could see some of the tension drain off of his face as he leaned his head back, eyes closing.

"I really don't envy you and Elijah," Orlando continued after a moment. "Aragorn and Frodo have the weight of all Middle Earth on them. You guys do amazing work."

Viggo smiled, eyes still closed. "You buttering me up for a reason, Elfboy? I told you I'd make this morning up to you tonight; you don't have to talk me into it." His assistant came back and started cleaning off his makeup.

Orlando cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. How could he say this correctly, so it didn't sound like he was calling things off totally, just for tonight? Right; best just blunder ahead as he always did and sort out the damage later.

"You look like hell, mate. What do you say we do it some other time?" Hopefully that was clear enough. He didn't really know what to say, with the assistant still there.

Viggo quirked an eyebrow but still didn't open his eyes.

"You're completely knackered and I'm a bit wrung out myself. Let's take a raincheck, yeah?" he tried to clarify.

"You're not trying to get out of your homework, are you?" Viggo asked in a very parental tone of voice.

Orlando laughed. "Now Viggo, what would make you think I'd be putting off my studies?"

Finally Viggo opened his eyes and they shared an amused look. "All right. Maybe tomorrow then? Thanks for being so understanding."

Orlando got up, smiling. Viggo's assistant was still fiddling with one of Aragorn's fake wounds. Orli brushed her hands away and kissed Viggo on the forehead, saying, "No worries, mate." He turned to kiss the surprised woman on the cheek too, saying, "As long as I'm kissing people, may as well kiss the pretty ones," and winked as he left the trailer to the sound of their laughter.

*****

As Orlando left the set and drove home, he decided his head was just too fucking full. All this thinking about Viggo and sex and being a poof and just all of it was giving him a massive headache. So much self-analysis was really quite annoying; when did he get so wrapped up in his own head anyway? It wasn't healthy. Tonight, he'd just not think about anything.

So when Orlando got home, he had a shower, made and ate dinner, had a few beers while watching the telly, and briefly went over the latest revisions on tomorrow's script. At a suitably late hour, he undressed and got into bed.

His hands began their familiar nightly journey, exploring, soothing, relaxing his body, until he reached his semi-erect cock. He pushed away thoughts of the blowjob he had given Viggo, although he held onto a certain feeling of smugness for a moment. His hands found a familiar rhythm, steadily stroking himself to arousal, carefully keeping his mind empty and his grip firm. Pleasure built in his body, the tension of the day coalescing, bollocks tightening, almost ready for release. Mind perfectly blank, hands still not hurrying or urgent, but steady and calm, in an almost Zen-like state.

The Zen of Masturbation, he thought, chuckling to himself through his labored breathing as his climax approached. He should tell that to...

"Viggo!" he gasped, as he came.

Fuck!

He lay there, come cooling on his stomach, annoyed. Annoyance messing up perfectly good afterglow, and annoyance with his own annoyance further annoying him. What a waste of a nice, sleepy wank.

So much for not bloody thinking anymore.

Finally, he got up, went to the loo, washed off, and came back to bed.

It didn't mean anything. It wasn't like he'd been thinking about Viggo while he was wanking. Not really. Ok, maybe a bit about blowing Viggo earlier that morning, a brief moment of re-living the feeling of Viggo's cock in his mouth, his musky smell, the satiated expression on Viggo's face afterwards...

But no, he really hadn't been thinking about anything. Nothing at all. And he wasn't thinking about anything now. He would just go to sleep.

Elusive, sleep refused to come.

After several hours of rearranging the pillows every five minutes, counting sheep who teased him with Hobbit-type voices for being a poof, mentally humming himself lullabies, and trying yoga breathing exercises, Orlando reached a conclusion.

It was just that he hadn't gotten laid in a few months.

That was why the last couple of nights had been so brilliant. It was nothing to do with the fact that he was with a man instead of a woman, and nothing at all to do with Viggo.

Yeah. Absolutely.

Finally, as the shadows on the wall deepened and the moon set, he dropped into an uneasy sleep.

*****

"So, what's next then?" Viggo mused aloud. "We've done grammar, so that leaves rhetoric and logic."

The two were alone in the Cuntebago, resting for a few minutes between takes, Orli spread out facedown on the couch, Viggo in one of the makeup chairs.

Orlando snorted. "I've already done logic, mate. Been endlessly trying to sort things out in my head for the last few days."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you seemed to like the results, up against the wall here, yesterday morning."

Viggo grinned, a touch of something Orli was beginning to recognize as lust deepening the blue of his eyes. "I did like that, yes. How was that logical, though? Tell me."

Orli fidgeted with the pillow. "I was having trouble with definitions," he said after a moment, shrugging with forced nonchalance. "Decided I didn't care, and to just go after what I wanted. Over-thinking just mucks things up." He glanced up at Viggo.

Viggo smiled. "True enough. So you decided you were all right with being a cocksucker and went out and sucked one?"

Orli blinked, taken back a bit, surprised by Viggo's crudeness. There was an odd edge to his voice, and his eyes had hardened somehow, but Orli couldn't figure out what to make of it. "Something like that, I guess," he replied after a pause.

Did Viggo think it had nothing to do with him at all, that he would have sucked anyone off?

But did it have anything to do with Viggo, at all? Didn't he just decide last night that this "education" with Viggo was just for fun and that he hadn't been getting laid enough lately and that that was why his head was so messed up?

Viggo continued teasing him, "Tsk tsk. Are you certain that you want to skip a lesson, then?"

Skipping a lesson would mean moving beyond blowjobs. "Um," he said stupidly, as he unconsciously clenched his arse.

Viggo noticed the muscles tightening. "Take all the time you need," he said quietly, his expression softening. "I'm in no rush."

Orlando nodded, burying his face in the pillow.

What the fuck? One moment Viggo was calling him a cocksucker and sort of implying that he'd be doing this with anyone, but the next moment... He was being so considerate. Orlando mentally shook his head. Best to focus on the positive; he was almost certainly being over-sensitive.

"Thank you for being so patient with me," he finally said.

There was a knock at the door and a voice outside yelled, "Two minutes!"

Viggo got up and straightened his costume, and Orlando reluctantly got to his feet. As they headed out the door, he briefly touched Orlando's shoulder, saying, "Of course; I care about you."

The whole exchange kept chasing through Orlando's head during the rest of the day of filming, the contradictions between how Viggo had acted, his tones of voice, and how damned confused Orli was now. Thank goodness Legolas just stood there looking thoughtful most of the time, and no one noticed anything strange.

It ended up being another very long day and an even more restless night.

*****

By Thursday afternoon, Orlando thought he was going to throw up.

No, really this time.

He'd blown Viggo; Viggo had done him. Now there was only one thing left. Every time he thought about it, his heart rate doubled, his palms got sweaty, and the backs of his knees felt like somebody had just kicked them, giving out suddenly.

He sat down on a convenient sunny rock, in the park where today's filming was happening. The rest of the Fellowship was still over by the canteen, eating lunch and chatting noisily.

There was absolutely no reason to be this worried about it, of course. He knew Viggo wasn't exactly going to throw him down and rape him. And it wasn't like he'd never had anything up his arse before...

But. This was still very different.

And frankly, Orlando was beginning to wonder if he hadn't crossed the line somewhere. It was all very well and good to be curious about kissing blokes, and it was even all right to want to know what it was like to be sexual with them. But he'd done that now. Buggery was a bit different.

He clenched his arse harder.

Calm down, he thought. He had some experience with this. He'd done almost everything you could do with a girl; he'd certainly used his fingers on their arses before and had had sex there, too, of course. It was all right. Tighter, and they hadn't really seemed to enjoy it in quite the same way.

But maybe that was just those few girls.

Orlando dropped his head into his palms and groaned.

Anyway, he knew what it was like, having his cock up someone's arse. It was fine. It was good; he liked it. He fully endorsed penetration anywhere, really. But, you know, it wasn't new. It wasn't something...

Orlando sighed.

It wasn't something that had the excuse of being a novelty, any more than Viggo sucking his cock had been a novelty. He shivered slightly, feeling a very pleasurable tingle in his pants, thinking about Viggo's blowjob. He'd had that done before and so there hadn't really been anything he was being taught.

Except for the grammar lesson, of course. That had certainly had its educationally redeeming value, as well as the sheer overall novelty of being with a bloke.

And he was still extremely pleased with himself for sucking off Viggo in return. That had been difficult to get his brain around, but not so difficult to get his mouth around. He licked his lips absently, remembering the feeling of having a mouthful of cock, and smiled. He'd quite liked it. Quite a lot in fact, yeah. Definitely, it was something he wanted to do again.

He paused for a moment.

Could he picture doing that to someone other than Viggo? Not really. But, well... He shrugged. He was sure he would; that was that. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. They hadn't even spent a whole night together...

Anyway.

So there really wasn't all that much left that Viggo could teach him. Other than, well, buggery. From the receiving end instead of the pitching end. And that was... That was... odd. That was uncomfortable.

That could very well make him a poof.

You know, if he liked it.

He'd been thinking about the word "bisexual" over the last few days. It was an all right word, because it just sort of implied that you would fuck anyone, and Orlando was absolutely in favor of anyone fucking anyone, because really, as Viggo had said the night of the first kiss (and, god, that had been a brilliant kiss), why toss aside half of the world's population? Now the whole world was open to him.

Except for the fucking part.

Well, the him-being-fucked part.

So there it was, really, that's what it came down to. The only thing left on the curriculum was Orlando getting fucked up the arse and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Plus, Viggo's... equipment was... rather... um. Large. Not hideously frighteningly large, by any means, but certainly larger than, say, a finger. Larger than the girl's fingers he'd had up his arse, larger than his own fingers which had made the same exploratory journey a few times to see if he could find that elusive prostate thing, and larger even than a girlfriend's dildo that they'd tried out once just to see if he would like it. He hadn't particularly; nothing exciting had happened.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember the experience and unclench his arse, which had tightened up again.

It hadn't hurt. They had used plenty of lube and the slender toy had slid in quite smoothly; his girlfriend had seemed to know what she was doing. It felt a bit uncomfortably full, but not in a painful or terribly bad sort of way...

But not as full as he was going to feel with Viggo's cock up his arse. In his mind, Viggo's disembodied cock suddenly took on gargantuan proportions and Orlando saw it chasing him around the set, eagerly trying to bury itself in his arse. He giggled to himself somewhat hysterically for a few minutes.

Pulling himself back together, he sighed.

God, this was so not going work. Maybe he should just tell Viggo that he had learned everything he was interested in learning and that would be the end of it.

The sudden presence of a hand on his shoulder made him practically jump out of his skin.

"My dear boy, you're thinking so hard, I'm surprised smoke isn't coming out of your ears. Are you quite all right?" Ian's dignified voice inquired.

Orlando nodded, taking a few deep breaths, suddenly terrified that he might have been talking out loud to himself again. He cleared his throat and asserted that he was fine. Ian sat down next to him.

"I've come to talk to you about Elijah," Ian started, in a way that made Orli cringe in anticipation of a severe haranguing. "Ever since Sean's party last weekend, you two have been avoiding each other and he keeps casting mournful looks your way. He is obviously a bit hurt about something."

Orlando groaned and leaned his head on Ian's shoulder. "Shit. I don't want to deal with this. I have too much on my mind already."

Ian wrapped a comforting arm around his narrow waist. "I've noticed that you've seemed a bit preoccupied for the last few days. Do you want to talk about anything?"

He did. Desperately. But...

Orlando opened and closed his mouth a few times, but couldn't even think of where to start. And Viggo was very guarded about his private life, anyway. "Maybe later," he said reluctantly.

"Does this have anything to do with your 'educational endeavors' with men?" Ian asked, with a small smirk.

Orli gasped. "How on earth did you know about that?" he blurted.

Ian chuckled. "You just told me, sweetheart. Plus, you look like you're about to burst: you're flushed and," he glanced down at the bulge in Orlando's leggings, "it clearly has something to do with sex."

Fucking hell, the old man was too observant to be tolerated, Orli thought as his cheeks heated up even more with embarrassment. He fiddled with his tunic, draping it across his lap more discreetly.

"If there's something you wish to talk about," Ian offered, standing up, "I'm always available and can promise you complete discretion."

Orlando nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet for a moment, before adding, "I might do that."

Ian nodded and walked away.

Orlando spent the last few minutes of the lunch break wondering how angry PJ would be if he just ran off into the forest, screaming, and was never heard from again.

*****

A few hours later, Orlando was standing around while some of the angles were worked out for the next bit of the scene. Making a movie meant an extraordinary amount of time just standing around, waiting for something to happen. Rather tedious.

And dealing with cast-mates he'd rather avoid, he thought, as Billy came over and draped his arm around Orlando's shoulder.

"Oi Orli, we've not seen you for the last few nights; what've you been doin'?" he asked cheerfully, eyes wide and innocent.

Orlando didn't buy it for a moment. He shrugged, avoiding Billy's eyes. "Just busy, you know. Trying to catch up on sleep."

Billy's arm tightened around him and Orli squirmed inside as Dom joined them as well. Fuck. No way he was getting away, now.

"That was quite a party the other night, wasn't it? Especially Elijah's stupid drinking game," Dom mused casually.

Clearly having rehearsed this, Billy added, "Tha's right, we never found out if you liked snoggin' blokes, Orlando. Who didja end up tryin' it out with?"

He shrugged again, looking around for an escape. "No one in particular."

Billy raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Oh? I wouldn't say 'Lijah's no one in particular."

Orlando flinched. He opened his mouth to tell them about Sean, but then realized that if he said anything at all, it would have to involve Elijah, because they clearly already knew something was up. And to distract them from talking about Elijah, he'd probably mention Viggo. And he definitely did not want to talk about Viggo. Or Elijah. Or any of it.

He closed his mouth.

"I knew it!" Dom laughed, "I knew he snogged Elijah. Elwood's been acting pretty strange all week and says he can't remember anything after the game broke up. Bet it must have been a pretty good kiss, then?"

"I dunno," Billy said, looking at the slightly guilty but confused expression on Orlando's face. "How much are you willin' to bet, Dom? Ten quid?"

Dom thought for a moment, "Hmm... Ten pounds or ten New Zealand dollars?"

Orlando carefully started to ease away from them as they got distracted with the current exchange rate, but Billy noticed and wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him back closer.

"Oi, our elf here is tryin' to scarper," Billy said. "I know he didn't snog me, and I know he didn't snog you, and he and Elijah have been avoidin' each other since that night. Let's take him down to the pub and get him right pissed and make him tell us the whole story," he said with a smile that belied the intensity of his stare.

"I'm not avoiding Elijah," Orlando said defensively. It didn't matter, though. They were set on it, and he knew he'd end up at the pub later unless he completely refused, and that would be too obvious to not be incriminating. He sighed with resignation. "Right, I'll come and have a pint."

Billy smiled deviously and hugged him. "'Course you will. It's no use resistin' Hobbits; we're very determined."

*****

Despite the determination of Billy and Dom, Orlando had successfully evaded their nosy questions. He also managed to mostly avoid Elijah, who showed up late at the pub and left early with Sean. The others had had a lot to drink and were easily diverted from uncomfortable lines of questioning by Orlando's offers to buy the next round or suggesting a game of eight-ball.

And then it was suddenly Friday night.

Orlando wanted to rewind the week of weirdness and tension. They only got one day off, although Saturday would be a half-day for most of the cast.

Everything had been so much more simple a week ago. A week ago, if Viggo had asked him to come over for dinner, he wouldn't have thought anything of it. Just dinner, good conversation, drinking too much beer, and generally wondering if he was making an arse of himself in front of Viggo. The usual.

But now...

Well. Now it was seven days since Viggo had kissed him. Seven days since 'I wonder if I sort of fancy the lads' had turned into 'I wonder what Viggo's cock up my arse would feel like.'

Fuck. No wonder his head hurt, he thought as he knocked on the door.

"Rhetoric is the art of speaking, of persuasion, of communicating," Viggo said as he opened the door.

Orlando rolled his eyes. "Hey man, it's nice to see you, too. Yeah, I had a long week, how was yours? Great weather though, isn't it?" he said sarcastically as he went into the kitchen, helping himself to a beer from the refrigerator and opening the oven to see what was cooking.

Viggo followed him, raising his eyebrows at Orli's presumptiveness in his kitchen.

"Do you ever get tired of being the most random person on the planet?" Orli asked, turning around.

"Nope," Viggo grinned. "Eggplant parmesan."

Well, that explained the gooey red mess in the oven. "Smells lovely. Now, what was that about the art of communication?"

"Tonight's lesson," Viggo said, eyes gleaming. Yes, it was that look again. The one that seemed to see through his clothes. The one that said 'I know what your come tastes like.' Orlando shivered, his prick tingling. Too bad he was so hungry that his stomach was rumbling or maybe he'd pounce on Viggo right now and to hell with tonight's lesson.

But then again... All his fretting from the last few days flooded back into him. Maybe not.

Bugger it, he thought, downing his beer and then choking as he realized his own pun. All this tension was just going to ruin everything. But here in his hand was the answer.

Beer would save him, keep him from getting too tense, from losing it totally. A brilliant plan.

Absolutely.

Beer was the best invention ever.

Throughout dinner (which was quite tasty), Orlando had several more drinks than usual. Viggo smiled at him, amused and quite possibly aware of the reason behind his sudden thirst. They talked easily, of the last week's scenes, of where Craig had said the best hiking was, of Billy's annoying habit of always being right about things, of whether or not Elves could sweat.

And then dinner was over. Time once again ground to a halt, somewhere in the pit of Orlando's stomach. He really wished it would stop doing that.

Sodding Time.

"So, rhetoric," Orli prompted, as he sat down on the couch after a quick trip to the loo, draping his legs across Viggo's lap. He could do this now; he was ready. "I think I do fairly well at speaking. It is, in fact, sort of my job," he grinned.

"Indeed," Viggo said, pulling him into his lap. "So you have confidence in your mastery of the art of oration, then?"

Orlando smiled and leaned forward. He kissed Viggo slowly, tenderly, a sensation of right-ness, of home-ness, of completion, washing over him, filling in all the shaky nooks and crannies where doubt and fear and confusion had been gathering for the last four days. "Yeah, I think so. Don't you?"

"I think communication can always be improved," Viggo answered before pressing their mouths back together, his warm hands stroking Orlando's back and thighs, not arousing yet, still relaxing, but nonetheless hinting at what was to come. Viggo was great with his hands.

And mouth, Orli thought, as Viggo's tongue slipped past his. Stubble catching the slight roughness on Orli's upper lip, lips moving firmly, not sucking, not eating, but just simply steadily **taking** Orlando's mouth, gently yet firmly and undeniably. Making him feel consumed and seduced, like he was the most desirable thing ever. As if Viggo hungered for him. Cared for him.

As he'd said in the trailer on Wednesday.

Orli mentally snorted. Viggo was going to give **him** lessons on communication. The man was completely random most of the time and was always sending conflicting messages. Well, maybe only for the last week, to be fair. But still. It was hardly like Viggo had demonstrated authority in the field. Orlando had no idea what the hell was going on inside Viggo and doubted that even if he somehow spent the rest of his life with him, that he ever would. He was a jumbled up, confusing, abstract, mad poetic artist, and Orli would probably always be hard pressed to figure out what was going on in Viggo's head.

Not that it wasn't worth trying, though.

Viggo pulled away from his mouth. "What are you thinking about?" he mumbled as his lips traveled along Orlando's jaw to his throat.

"Communicating," Orli replied, moving his head to bare more skin.

Viggo put one hand over Orli's heart. "With this?" he asked, licking a path up to Orlando's ear and then a letting cool breath wash over it, making him shiver. Viggo tweaked the nipple which had hardened under his palm and slid his hand down Orlando's ribs and stomach to firmly cup Orli's erection. "Or with this?"

Orlando's hips involuntarily thrust forward into Viggo's hand. He pulled Viggo's face away from his throat, so that their eyes met. "With my head, mate, and not the little one in your hand." They both chuckled.

Viggo tilted his head to the side, waiting for Orli to elaborate as his hands slid down to the hem of Orli's t-shirt and tugged it up.

"Just thinking about the irony of Mr. Random being my teacher," he smiled.

Viggo paused for a moment and leaned in to bite him gently on the shoulder. "I suppose you might have a point in that. Why don't we both try to work on it, then? You tell me what you want, what you like, how you feel, and I'll try to respond in kind."

Viggo kissed him again and Orlando could feel his body starting to lose control. Viggo apparently noticed, too, and pulled back a bit. "You get so excited, so quickly. It's amazing. It's like a sudden storm - lightning, blinding brightness out from darkness, instantly. Like you're so filled up with lust that it only takes a touch from me to get you to the edge."

Orlando ground his now-throbbing cock into Viggo's hand. Christ, but the man could speak. Someday he was going to make him talk him to orgasm, if that was even possible. He smiled. "Well, I'd say that's your fault, mate. This isn't quite a typical reaction for me." It was true, too; no one else had ever made desire flood through him so fast.

Their kisses deepened, Orlando's tongue pushing into Viggo's mouth in the same rhythm as his erection into Viggo's hand. Viggo pushed him away for a moment to strip off both of their shirts and tear open Orli's trousers. They ended up lying on the couch, Orli on the bottom again, grinding together, sucking the breath out of each other, hands grasping urgently.

Viggo finally managed to move away enough to strip Orli of the last of his clothes. The feeling of his bare skin touching Viggo's chest, Viggo's jeans, their bare ankles brushing together, was just almost too much for Orlando. "Oh, fuck, Viggo, stop, I'm going to come," he groaned.

Viggo grinned evilly. "Then this would be a good time to test your recovery speed."

That voice, the pressure of Viggo's thigh against his bollocks, the feeling of Viggo's hard cock next to Orlando's own, the sense-memory of that first night a week ago on Sean's couch... Orlando's hands clenched convulsively as he bucked up into Viggo, Viggo's tongue sliding against his, catching his groan as Orlando came, helpless, overwhelmed, thoroughly conquered.

Deliciously so.

Viggo could conquer him any time.

Orlando came back to himself when Viggo started trailing his fingers through the slippery mess on his stomach.

"Tissue?" Orli asked.

"I've a better a idea," Viggo smirked. Thoroughly coating a finger in Orli's semen, he bent one of his legs up. Locking eyes, Viggo's wet finger traced down to his opening and began to gently tease. "How does this feel?" he whispered.

"Ok," Orlando replied, trying not to tense up. And it was ok. Slowly he relaxed and sighed. "Good."

Viggo removed his finger and rewet it, after pulling a small bottle of lubricant out of a drawer in the coffee table. "You're so tense. Try to relax," he whispered into Orli's ear, slowly working his fingertip in. His still-clothed groin pulsed into Orlando's hip, matching the rhythm of the finger breaching his body.

In. Oh god, it was inside him. Viggo's finger. And that huge cock (ok, maybe not huge, but certainly not at all small or even medium-sized), that big hard cock grinding against his hip, was going to go inside him.

Tonight. Now.

Viggo pushed a bit farther in, suddenly making Orli hiss. "It, um, it kind of stings," he whispered, heat flooding his face. It wasn't painful, exactly. Yet.

"You have to relax," Viggo said patiently, "Take a few deep breaths."”

He tried. Viggo's cock at his hip felt threatening. It was going to hurt so much... He took a deep breath. Maybe it would be better once it was in.

Maybe.

Viggo twisted his finger, making sure it was plenty slick, to ease any undue friction. He added another finger.

Orlando had gone completely still, trying not to panic, trying so hard to breathe and relax that his arse with Viggo's finger felt like it was a million miles away, his ears filled with the deafening sound of his heart pounding, burning with embarrassment.

Gradually, he heard Viggo's concerned voice, calling him back. "Orlando? Are you all right?"

He was tense everywhere: his body taut, fingers and toes curled, the slight sweat from his previous orgasm turned clammy and cold. He nodded.

Viggo pressed a bit further in and Orli's arse clenched even more. He accidentally whimpered.

"Christ, you're going to break my fingers if you clench any tighter. Am I hurting you?" Viggo said. "Talk to me. Does it hurt?"

Orlando felt like he wanted to die. "Um. Yeah. But just... Maybe it'll stop, right?" The hopeful note in his voice sounded pathetic even to him.

Viggo slowly eased his fingers out.

"No, um, don't stop," Orli said frantically. "I mean, I, um, I want you to. I'm sorry. It'll get better. I'll relax. I promise." Fuck, he was meant to be an actor, why couldn't he do this, pretend like everything was fine? It didn't hurt that much. Not like breaking bones or anything major.

Fuck.

Viggo reached for a tissue to wipe off his hand and leaned over to kiss Orlando as he sat up. "No, I don't think so. Not tonight. We shouldn't have tried this so soon."

"But..." Orli whispered. He looked pointedly at Viggo's cock straining against his jeans and reached out for it. "You didn't come," he said plaintively, as Viggo moved off of the couch and began to fumble around with the clothes on the floor. He'd never felt so miserable during sex before. "I'm sorry! Let me do something for you," he pleaded.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry about it," Viggo said, pulling on his shirt. He went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. Then he closed the door.

Orlando banged his head on the arm of the couch and swore steadily at himself for a few minutes.

He'd totally killed the mood. Left the poor guy with a hard-on that he wouldn't even let Orli help him with. He knew just how Viggo probably felt, brain and feelings totally uninterested in getting off, but his body demanding release. Last time something like this had happened to him, Orlando had done the same thing, gone into the loo and had a quick, joyless toss, with about as much pleasure as a sneeze. He'd felt awful inside afterwards.

And now that was what Viggo was doing. Because of him. Fuck!

And Orlando didn't even have the excuse of being a fifteen year old girl, either.

Christ, he was such a fucking failure. He couldn't do this. He quickly threw on his clothes and scrawled an "I'm sorry!" note for Viggo and ran.

He ran home like the wind, like a legion of Orcs were chasing Legolas, faster than Thought itself, making it safely inside his home and unplugging the phone even before Viggo had discovered that he had gone.

So much for communicating, Orlando thought as he miserably threw himself onto his bed.

*****

Orlando desperately wanted to talk to someone. Sir Ian was the only one who came to mind, though. Hell; he'd thought a few months ago that there was no one to talk to about maybe fancying blokes, but that was nothing compared to this.

He tried to think of how a talk with Ian would go, but couldn't imagine even being able to figure out what to say. "Viggo put his fingers up my arse and it kind of hurt but not terribly a lot and I completely lost it and what happened?"

No.

It just didn't make sense. Girls always felt tight around his fingers, but then his cock would fit fine without hurting them, so long as he was careful. Clearly the human body expanded to fit. And if it hurt all the time, homosexuals wouldn't be doing it. They must like it, so it must not hurt.

So what then?

And what about that prostate thing? Was that just a myth? Was he the only bloke without one? How unfair. Maybe he should do some more exploring on his own. There had to be shops in town that sold sex toys, but he didn't know where they were. He considered the possibility of going to the market and buying phallic vegetables. Maybe even a carrot that would make Pippin envious... Pervy little Hobbits...

Whatever. He was about to be late. Time to get to the set and get Elfed for his few hours of standing around looking ethereal and aloof.

*****

Orlando tried to avoid Viggo but it wasn't easy. He barely had any scenes without him, and what with sharing the Cuntebago, it just wasn't very likely. He knew they needed to talk; the irony of last night's lesson supposedly being about communication was really starting to piss him off.

He wasn't terribly surprised when he found Viggo waiting for him outside the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry about last night," Viggo said.

Orlando shrugged off his apology. "Not a big deal. Don't worry about it." He avoided meeting Viggo's eyes, unwilling to reveal how uncomfortable he was. Why was Viggo apologizing? He was the one who'd fucked up, being too tense and then running away.

"We should talk about this," Viggo said, crossing the trailer to sit down on the couch.

Orlando swallowed and hesitantly came over to sit down at the other side, as far away from the other man as possible. Viggo sighed and moved closer, slowly reaching out to him, brushing his cheek with one finger. Orli met his eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" Viggo asked.

"Yeah."

"And that I'm in no hurry? I didn't realize until after you'd left last night just how fast everything has been moving for you," Viggo said, his voice earnest and soothing. "I know you said earlier that you'd had a lot to think about, but I hadn't thought about the fact that your very first kiss with a guy was less than a week ago. I guess I hadn't realized you might be having identity issues. And I apologize for that."

Orlando nodded. When it became obvious that it was his turn to say something, he cleared his throat, which had tightened up a bit. "It's quite a lot to process, to learn about yourself... I didn't think I was homophobic, but it's still been hard to accept." He paused to take a few breaths before continuing quietly, "But it's true. I do like it."

He felt like he should apologize again, but couldn't think of how, without sounding like a complete idiot.

Well, more of one than usual.

"So. If you wanted to..." Viggo also cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to focus at something on the coffee table. "You could fuck me."

Total silence filled the trailer. Maybe Orlando hadn't heard him correctly.

"Me? Fucking you?" he finally blurted.

Viggo nodded.

Orlando was stunned. He hadn't even considered it that way. He couldn't imagine Viggo on his back, Orlando fucking him, or on his knees, or in any position. At all. Viggo was Viggo. Manly. Assertive. Dominant.

Definitely not a bottom.

Right?

Plus Orlando had already done that, so there was no excuse. Nothing to learn. The excuse was suddenly quite important again.

"Well, to be blunt, if you're worried that being fucked in the ass is going to make you queer, why don't you fuck me, because I don't mind," Viggo said. "Words don't bother me; I know who I am. And it seems to be bothering you."

"But... I've already done that," Orlando finally said.

Viggo smiled. "Do you not want to?"”

"It's not that," Orlando said hurriedly. "I just thought..."

"What?"

"Well, that it would be me on the bottom," he said, trying not to flush.

"Why?" Viggo asked with a small grin.

Orlando shrugged. He picked up a pillow and began to fiddle with the fringe. "Dunno. Because you're older. More experienced."

"Exactly," Viggo said. "You're so nervous, you won't be able to relax and it's going to hurt more than it should." He paused. "Do you think it will make me less of a man?"

Orli's brow furrowed as he thought. "No. I guess not. You're still you."

Viggo pulled the pillow away from him. "You know, Orlando, the real world isn't black or white, good or evil, gay or straight. There are continuums."

Orlando looked at the cushion, forlorn.

"You were going to unravel the fringe,"” Viggo explained.

"But..." Orlando tried to think how to ask this. "Um, aren't you usually... Um."

Viggo laughed. "On top? Yeah. But I want to show you that it does feel good, being on the bottom."

"Right, but not as good," Orlando stated, only a hint of a question betraying him.

Viggo shook his head. "That's simply not true. I like being a top because I like giving other people pleasure, making them feel. Like I do with my paintings, with my poems. I like receiving it too, but I guess I feel more comfortable giving than receiving... You know how good it feels when you're fucking a girl and she's just lost her mind, is screaming in ecstasy and can't stop coming? I like doing that. There's this sense of absolute accomplishment, knowing that I've been able to give that to someone."

Orlando nodded. Too much information. Too many possibilities. He really really really needed a smoke. "I, um. I need to think," he said.

"Ok. But come over tonight, please?"” Viggo asked, getting up and walking over to the door. "Just to talk. I promise we don't have to do anything sexual at all. We could watch a movie or something."

Orlando nodded. "I'll be there."

*****

"All right," Orlando said, taking off his jacket as he walked through the door to Viggo's house without knocking. "I want to know what happened. I thought it was meant to feel good. Why didn't it?"

Viggo smiled as he picked up the clothing from the couch and hung it in the closet, glad to have determined-Orlando back, instead of frightened-shy-Orlando. Good things happened when the young man was determined.

"It does feel good," Viggo said, "but it does generally burn a little bit at first. Some people feel a bit of pain every time, as the skin is initially stretched. But usually once the prostate is stimulated, the pleasure from that overwhelms any feelings of discomfort."

Orlando sighed. "What if I don't have a prostate?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows. It felt like a silly question, but still, he hadn't felt it before.

Viggo laughed, as he was meant to. "I'm sure you do; you've probably just not found it yet," he said.

Orlando nodded and took a deep breath. All right then. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his t-shirt. His eyes traveled up Viggo's body, determination and decision and perhaps even a bit of lust making them darken. Orlando took a few steps closer and pulled Viggo's shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor, and took his hand. He tugged Viggo towards the doorway and said quietly, "Let's go find it, then, shall we?" with a seductive grin.

Viggo smiled back. "All right."

Once inside the bedroom, Orlando started to unbutton his jeans before Viggo stopped him, covering Orli's hands with his. "Wait," he said, pulling Orlando towards him, "Let me." He paused, his fingers on the top button.

"Orlando," he said, his voice caressing the syllables again in that way that made Orli's breath catch. His hands reached up to cup Orlando's face and smooth his cheekbones with his thumbs. "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

Orlando nodded. "I want to. I don't like feeling like a scared virgin."

"So this is like bungee-jumping then?" Viggo chuckled, but his eyes looked a little... hurt perhaps?

Orlando shrugged. "Maybe part of it. I just... I want to know. And I trust you."

Viggo smiled, definitely genuine this time. "Are you sure you don't want me on the bottom?" he asked.

Orlando nodded again. "I'm sure. I believe you; you don't have to show me. It doesn't make sense that it would always hurt. I know you'll do it right," he said, eyes shining with trust.

Viggo nodded, bringing their faces closer, lips almost meeting. His breath caressed Orlando's mouth as he murmured, "We'll just try talking a bit more this time, ok? I'll ask you questions and you'll let me know what you're feeling. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I want this to be a good experience for you."

"Ok," Orli answered, "I promise I'll talk to you this time before I panic."” He sealed his promise with a kiss, bringing their lips together, tasting and feeling the now-familiar sensation of Viggo's mouth on his, comfortable, reassuring, and with growing passion.

Orlando doubted he would ever get tired of this, this soul-stealing intensity with which Viggo kissed him. He opened his mouth and moaned as he felt Viggo's tongue slide in to greet his. Their arms wrapped around each other and bare skin came together. Viggo's hands stroked his back, reassuringly wrapping Orlando in his embrace.

Orli's hands glided from Viggo's back, to his sides, up his chest, tangling with the hair there and tugging at each nipple. Viggo was the one who groaned this time, grabbing the belt-loops of Orlando's jeans and pulling him close so their groins came together, Orlando's cock filling until he was completely hard and already starting to throb.

Quickly stripping each other of their remaining clothes, they fell to the bed. Viggo's hands caressed long swathes of skin, petting and soothing, leaving Orli's nerves dancing in a slow burn of arousal.

"I love it when you touch me like that..." Orlando sighed.

Viggo smiled as Orlando's hands came up to caress him in response. He clasped Orlando's wrists, removing them and pressing them into the mattress. "Let me touch you. Just feel, ok? Describe it to me."

Orlando nodded, relaxing, letting the tension flow out of his body as much as was possible with a naked Viggo on top of him. His eyes slid shut as Viggo's hands continued the petting and stroking.

He gasped as he felt cool wetness on his nipple, as Viggo licked and blew a stream of air over it. Orlando felt it contract, tighten, something he'd never really paid attention to before. "Cold. But... tight. Tingles," he said slowly. Viggo's mouth traveled to the other nipple, tracing the tip of his tongue across Orli's chest as he went, until both were peaked tightly and Orli shivered.

"Do you like that?" Viggo asked. "Are your nipples sensitive?"

Orli smiled. "More than I ever thought they were. Haven't really had much attention paid to them before. Feels nice, but... Different."

Viggo nodded. "Some of it is conditioning, you know... learning to feel stimulation and arousal... Any spot that gets a lot of attention can grow to be an erogenous zone," he explained, moving down to trace Orlando's sun tattoo with his tongue.

Orli blew a raspberry. "Lecture later. Touch me now," he demanded, smiling.

"Impatient little imp," Viggo growled, biting Orli's hipbone hard enough to make him squeak in a most unmanly way. Satisfied with his response, Viggo licked and nibbled up to Orlando's throat to suck on his neck, on the area that always seemed to make Orlando moan. "You like this spot, don't you?" Viggo purred.

Orli nodded, stretching his head to the side, hoping for more.

"Ask for it," Viggo said, in a tone that sent chills down his spine.

"Please, Viggo, more."

Viggo bent down and sucked the spot hard until Orlando groaned and began to twist his body. "This is a learned erogenous zone..." Viggo said in a low rumble. "I'm going to teach you to have them all over. Places you never even thought of are going to make you tremble like this..." He smiled as Orli's hips jerked upwards, uncontrolled. "Just like my voice does," he added, smirking.

"Sounds lovely," Orlando groaned. Viggo went back to placing sucking bites along his neck and chest, and for once he decided Makeup could just deal with any bruises that they found.

"God, that's nice, don't stop, please," he gasped as Viggo neared his crotch. He groaned in dismay as Viggo bypassed his aching cock and sucked at his hipbones instead, before lasciviously licking down to his thighs.

Viggo paused. "Is there something you want?" he asked. Something about his voice sounded not just teasing, but demanding. Dangerous. Seductive. Not to be trifled with.

Kingly. In control.

Which Orlando decidedly was not, as he shivered again. His cock was trembling on his stomach, neglected, steadily leaking a small pool of pre-come. He wrapped his hands around the headboard, unable to trust them to not grab Viggo or his own cock.

"You're killing me," he groaned.

"Do you like it?" Viggo asked as he moved back up and sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting gently.

"God, yeah," Orli said as his back arched. "Please. Touch me."

Viggo laughed. "I am touching you."

"Bastard. My cock," Orlando pleaded.

"Like this?" Viggo asked as his fingertips lightly brushed the head.

"Yes."

Viggo's fingers skated through the moisture before he raised his hand to lap it from his fingertips as Orli watched. It was just too much.

"Viggo, please," he whispered, his entire body quivering.

Viggo gently encircled Orlando's throbbing erection with his hand, not stroking, not pumping, just holding. Viggo's other hand gently reached down and lightly squeezed his bollocks, and then crept back to the space underneath them and began to massage. It felt surprisingly good. Orli had never felt anything like that there. And it was amazing.

"How does that feel?" Viggo asked.

"Good," Orli panted. "Strange. But... nice."

Viggo removed both hands, making Orli groan with loss, as he fumbled around on the nightstand. He came back with a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers while Orlando watched. "I'm just going to touch you," he said. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

Orli nodded. "Ok."

Viggo bent down and began to lick long stripes up the sides and top of Orlando's shaft, avoiding the sensitive head, making him squirm. His hands twisted around the headboard, holding tight against the flood of sensation.

Viggo's wet finger gently began to circle at his opening, and Orli was surprised that his unconscious reaction was to lift up to it, rather than pull away. Viggo continued to stroke and pulse his finger just against the outside, not breaching, not probing, just circling and gently pressing his palm against Orlando's bollocks. Still teasing his cock with his tongue.

He'd definitely never felt anything this pleasurable from his arse before. His nerves seemed to be unraveling, as arousal lit Orli's body. He felt relaxed and slow, but on fire and urgent. Not about to lose control yet, but overwhelmed and intoxicated.

"Oh god... It's just... It's so..." he babbled, trying to find words. He shivered as Viggo slowly licked at the head of his cock. He gave up, head falling back, eyes closed. "It's fucking unbelievable."

"I take it you like this?"

Orli nodded, lifting his hips just as Viggo was pressing down, and the tip of one finger slid in slightly.

"Just do it," Orlando groaned.

"Are you sure?" Viggo asked.

"Yes, please, it feels good. Really good," he said, a bit of surprise showing in his voice.

Viggo rewet his fingers and slid in just one. It didn't hurt, didn't burn. It was a little strange.

"Ok?" Viggo whispered into his ear.

Orli nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't burn like last time."

Viggo wiggled his finger. "How does that feel?"

He thought for a moment. "Um. Odd? But ok."

Viggo's other hand came to rest on his cock and slowly began to stroke it as the finger inside twisted, pressing in and slowly stroking out, stretching, soothing. After a few minutes, Orlando was surprised that he was still so calm. It felt... good. It did, actually. It was all right. Nothing burned, he wasn't tense, he wasn't a nervous wreck like last time. It was going to be ok.

"You're a lot more relaxed," Viggo noted.

Orli nodded and groaned as Viggo's thumb stroked across the top of his cock and gave a nice twist on the down stroke. "Oh, that's good."

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want," Viggo said, his finger pressing deeper inside.

Strange how that one finger felt so nice, but like it wasn't quite enough. "More fingers," Orlando heard himself ask.

Viggo hesitated.

"Come on, please."

"All right." Viggo returned a moment later with two slippery fingers.

Orlando could feel the skin stretching, and it did burn a little, but not so much, not very much at all, and... surprisingly he liked having the fingers back in there. It had felt empty there, without Viggo, for that moment. He liked it. Liked how it felt to have someone in his body, to have a part of someone inside him. To have Viggo inside him.

Viggo began to twist and turn his hand, sliding in and out as Orlando relaxed further. "That's nice," he sighed.

"Just nice?" Viggo asked with a smirk. "I'll keep looking, then."

Orli didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning and shrugged in response. "Whatever, man; it feels good. Really good," he added as Viggo's other hand resumed the slow up and down on his erection.

Viggo's fingers stroked across something inside him and Orlando's entire body jerked.

"Jesus Christ!"

"I think that would be the magic spot," Viggo chuckled.

Something had just sent a jolt of undiluted pleasure straight to his brain, like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Do that again," he demanded.

"Say please," Viggo teased, his fingers just barely brushing the bundle of nerves.

"Please, please, PLEASE do it again," Orlando begged.

Viggo slid his fingers in and out, stroking across the spot again and again, as Orlando's body twisted and shook, losing control. His mind was about to simply melt from the overload of sensation. It was like being drunk, being high, parachuting, floating, soaring, heaven and hell all mixed together in the most delicious torment he never wanted to end unless it got better somehow.

"Talk to me," Viggo prompted him.

"God, yes... Fucking fantastic... Don't know how I could have ever missed this before... Why doesn't everyone do this all the time..." he gasped, his head tossing side to side. "No idea anything in the world could feel like this... It's like flying, jumping without the falling part, really flying. Fuck, Viggo!"

Viggo pulled his fingers out slowly and rolled Orlando over, positioning him onto his hands and knees, and kneeling behind him. His erection rubbed against Orli's thigh.

Orlando turned around and looked at him over his shoulder. "Now?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"If you want me to," Viggo said, moving away slightly, stroking his hands down Orlando's back. "More of the same is ok, too, if you don't."

He looked like he meant it. Like it really was all right with him, either way. Something fluttered in Orli's chest.

"Please. Do it," Orlando said. "I trust you."

He closed his eyes. A moment later he felt cold squishy fingers carrying what felt like half the tube of goo and spreading it around his entrance, outside and inside. He heard a condom wrapper being torn and rested his head on his arms, taking a deep breath.

Viggo was going to fuck him now. And Orlando really wanted him to.

Something different pushed at him, reminding him of how empty he felt inside, and he wanted to feel that feeling again. He wanted to fly again. "Please Viggo, please fuck me," he whispered, his arse in the air, trembling.

Viggo's cock slowly pushed into him, stretching him, filling him. "God," he cried as he threw his head back, "It hurts." His eyes watered as he tried not to tense up.

Viggo froze.

"No!" Orlando protested, pushing back into him. "It hurts... But it's bloody brilliant," he gasped. It was almost too much, not the pain, more like just too much feeling. But he trusted Viggo. He wanted this. "Please!"

Viggo pushed the rest of the way in and held still. "Are you ok?" he asked, kissing Orlando's shoulders.

"Yes, please," Orli pleaded, not sure what he was begging for other than more. His arms quivered under their combined weight as Viggo set a steady rhythm, stroking that magic spot inside until tears streamed down his face and he mewled, mindless. It was pain; it was being impaled; it was a wholly different kind of fire burning its way through his body with ecstasy.

"Oh shit, I had no idea it would feel like this," he cried, as Viggo reached around his side and took hold of his cock, not stroking, just holding. He thrust forward into Viggo's fist and then back onto the cock filling him, his body completely out of his conscious control, back and forth, seeking, searching, needing, desperate.

Nothing had ever felt like this before, nothing had ever felt like such a sudden rush of flame consuming his entire body. His eyes were squeezed shut, but waves of almost violent pleasure made every nerve tingle and spark, fireworks behind his eyes. If this was sex, then everything Orlando had ever done before didn't even begin to compare.

Viggo's thrusts became deeper, harder, holding tight onto Orlando's cock. Orli's hips jerked back and forward until, finally, his back arched and arms collapsed underneath him, wailing, "Oh god, oh Viggo, oh yes!" as his orgasm tore him apart and he crashed to the ground.

He barely felt Viggo thrust into him a few more times before he, too, came with a hoarse shout and collapsed on top. Orlando's bones were jelly; he couldn't make any sort of noise, let alone think of moving, and the wetness under his belly was a distant observation from a mind mostly melted.

Heaven. It must be heaven. If you fly that far up, when you fall, you land in heaven, Orlando thought.

He must have dozed off because a while later he found himself being rolled over. A warm cloth wiped him off. Blankets were eased down under and then pulled up over him before a warm body wrapped itself around him and pulled him close.

"Heaven," Orlando murmured.

"What's that?" Viggo whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Heaven. Want you inside forever," Orlando mumbled.

He fell asleep without hearing Viggo's murmur of agreement. They slept wrapped around each other until dawn.


	6. Do Unto Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

Orlando bounced into the kitchen with an eye-crinkling, face-splitting grin. "Morning!" he said, kissing Viggo's cheek.

"Being fucked up the ass agrees with you, then?" Viggo asked, smiling slyly.

"Sod off, cunt!" He punched Viggo hard on the shoulder. "What have you got for tea?" he asked, pulling open cabinets.

Viggo pulled open a drawer and took out a tin.

"Earl Grey?" Orlando turned up his nose in disgust. "Blech." He took the tin from Viggo's hand, opened it, and sniffed, wrinkling his nose even more. "Erg. Geraniums."

"Geraniums?" Viggo looked incredulous.

"Earl Grey smells like geraniums," Orlando affirmed.

Viggo stared at him.

"Fine, don't believe me. Still, yuck. What else do you have?"

"I have some bags of ordinary black tea as well. Will that do? Or lots of herbal teas," Viggo replied.

"Herbal 'tea' isn't tea, mate, it's tisane, and it's an abomination. Water and weeds. Without the caffeine, what's the bloody point? I'll take the black tea."

"Prissy Elf."

"Unrefined, stinky Human," Orlando said, wrapping first his long arms and then the rest of his body around Viggo.

"The smell didn't seem to put you off last night," Viggo smirked.

"No..." Orlando's eyes glazed over in memory. "Last night you were a lovely, glorious, slightly sweaty Human."

"While you, on the other hand, are eternally prissy," Viggo laughed.

Orlando's lower lip stuck out. "You like me that way."

"That I do," Viggo said, kissing Orli's cheek as he reached past him to the cupboard to remove two bowls. "I made cream of wheat."

"Brilliant," Orlando said, heaping up his bowl, "I'm absolutely famished."

"I wonder why," Viggo said dryly.

*****

They finished breakfast with good humor, with none of the typical awkwardness following a one-night stand. Viggo had planned to go fishing with Sean, so he dropped Orli back at his place on the way. After a long shower, he checked his messages.

One from his mum and one from an awkward-sounding Elijah, with Dom and Billy in the background, inviting him to go surfing if he called back in time. He'd missed them, and he found himself relieved at that. He wasn't up for surfing anyway; despite the excellent night's sleep, he was wiped out. Thoroughly drained after a week of emotional turmoil. He rang back without wasting any time, to ensure that he'd get the machine, and left a polite message. His mum was out.

Tired but not sleepy, he sat on his couch and flipped through the channels. He settled on a programme about Australian geology and let his mind wander. Over time, a silly grin crept over his face.

"Whoohoo!" he shouted, suddenly interrupting the drone of the telly. Last night he'd had sex with Viggo! Or. Well. Viggo had had sex with him. But it didn't matter, right? After all, he'd asked for it. And it was bloody marvelous. A totally fucking fantastic shag!

But still... He felt unbalanced, somehow. Off center. Maybe it was just because of the brilliant fuck.

Or maybe because after a decade (well, almost) of being "the man" in bed, it felt a bit odd, really. To not be.

Good. But strange.

Fuck! Was he going to have to go through all of that again? "I am *not* doing this," he said out loud to his living room. It didn't answer.

He focused on the geology programme and fell asleep.

*****

Several hours later, the shrill ring of the phone wrenched Orlando away from his dreams of Peruvian mummies. He shut off the telly, grateful to see that the source of his dreams was the new programme, and picked up the phone. It had grown dark outside, as the New Zealand autumn approached.

"Do you like fish?" a familiar voice asked, in lieu of a greeting.

"Hey Viggo. Um. Yeah, I do. What did you catch?"

"Trout, I think," was the reply. "But actually, Beanie's making some kind of gestures that I think mean that they're his fish and he's not sharing." The phone was briefly muffled, although Orlando heard him say, "I was just wondering if he even liked fish at all, Bean. Relax."

"Selfish bastard," Orlando said with laugh when Viggo returned. "I was just going to heat up some soup."

Was Viggo asking him if he wanted to have dinner together? Or just randomly inquiring about his fish-eating status? Either one was likely. Orlando rolled his eyes.

"Ah. OK then..." Viggo paused. "I just, um... I just wanted to see how you were," he said.

"Fine." Orlando wondered what the heck was going on, but decided to not over-think the matter. "I'm peachy. Slept most of the day away. Guess it was a long week."

"Yeah," Viggo answered. There was another pause, then the sound of movement and a door closing. "I just..." He paused again. Orlando was about to prompt him when he continued all in a rush, "I just felt a bit bad about not spending the day together. I mean, if you wanted to. But I had plans with Bean. But I wanted you to know that last night was pretty spectacular, and um. Well." There was dead silence on the line. "I just wanted to talk to you before we see each other on set tomorrow."

Orlando grinned into the phone. He'd never head Viggo sound so uncertain. Not even when the man was so drunk he could barely stand was he this inarticulate. Random, sure. But not hesitant.

"You missed me so much you called just to hear the sound of my voice?" he teased.

Viggo laughed. "Fucker. Yeah, that's about the size of it."

"Well, last night was pretty great," Orli relented. "I'm glad you called."

He could almost hear Viggo's sigh of relief. Was Viggo nervous? What the fuck was he nervous about? Orlando could only think of one thing.

"Uh, Viggo?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... I don't quite know how to say this, but uh..." He paused, slightly amused at their change of roles. "Could we... um..."

"What?" Viggo asked softly.

"Not tell the Hobbits," Orlando blurted out all in a rush. "I mean, you know, for a bit. I'm not like, afraid or ashamed or anything. I'd just like to, you know, just have it be 'ours' for a while. Whatever this is. You 'teaching' me or whatever."

There was silence on the other end.

"Fuck, I've bollocksed it all up again, haven't I? I just meant for a few days, not forever," Orlando babbled. "I'm totally not ashamed of you or us or anything, I mean, you're totally gorgeous and a great friend and an *amazing* fuck and I can't believe I just said that."

To his relief, Viggo's laughter was what he heard. Unflatteringly long, but at least he wasn't angry.

Finally Viggo got himself under control. "Yeah, we can keep it under wraps," he said, still chuckling. "I didn't tell Bean, although I think he suspects something's up. Won't be easy to hide it from him, in the trailer."

Orlando shrugged, forgetting Viggo couldn't see. "We'll deal with it when it comes up, yeah?"

"Yeah... This week is a lot of stunt work for you, I think I saw on the schedule yesterday. Do you want to, uh, have dinner on Wednesday?" Viggo sounded nervous again.

"That would be great," Orli said.

The date made, they both relaxed. After a few minutes of chatting about the stunt crew, there was a loud noise on Viggo's end, followed by Sean's voice demanding to know what kind of plots he was hatching with Orlando at Sean's expense. They said quick goodbyes and rang off.

Orlando sat on his couch, fingering the remote.

He closed his eyes and finally did what he'd wanted to do all day; replay the fantastic time he'd had last night. He remembered the feel of Viggo naked against him, moving, twisting, writhing out of control. He'd never felt so wild before, never felt so on fire, so frantic to come, so urgent, so not himself at all.

Overwhelmed.

It was everything he'd ever wanted sex to be and had given up hoping for many years ago.

Not that he hadn't enjoyed sex before; he'd definitely had his share of casual sex, and possibly someone else's share as well. But sex with Viggo was so much... *more* than he'd thought sex could be.

He was ruined forever.

A delighted grin spread across his face, before he yawned and went to make himself some soup.

*****

On Monday morning, when he woke up, Orli was still grinning. He was jittery, bouncy even, and he could see that today was going to be a fantastic day.

The world looked different, after fucking Viggo. OK, being fucked by Viggo. Whatever. Same thing. Anyhow. It didn't make any difference. The world was so... vibrant. And happy. The sunshine was warmer, the light breeze caressing his skin as he sat outside having a fag somehow felt more intimate. Everyone around him was so much more gorgeous than they were yesterday, from the most unsexy gawky teenaged crew boy to... well...

Karl for example. Who was standing in front of him.

"Did you just get your teeth cleaned, Elf? Or is something funny happening in your universe that the rest of us aren't privy to?" Karl asked in a slow drawl.

Fuck. Orlando had never noticed how sexy Karl's voice was. Or how captivating his eyes were, especially without the blond wig. His naturally dark hair was gorgeous.

Damn. Karl was hot.

Orlando felt his cheeks pinken and took a deep drag. "Just happy, I guess," he said, after exhaling. "No reason."

"You look like you just won a million dollars." Karl eyed him critically. "Or like you just had the best sex of your life."

Orlando dropped his cigarette and bent over to rub it out on the ground with more care than he needed. To take a deep breath. To most emphatically not think about feeling Viggo's cock in his arse, hard body pressed against his, the sound of Viggo's moans... He closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and tried to will the blood out of both his cheeks and cock.

Karl laughed. "Funny how a great fuck can make everything in the universe fantastic, huh? You had a good weekend, then?"

Orli nodded. "Yeah. Spent all of Sunday lazing about and sleeping. Guess I was pretty wiped out. From last week," he added, catching Karl's knowing leer.

"Yeah, I know how tiring filming can be," Karl nodded. "Glad you found someone to put a grin on your face, though. I was beginning to worry I might have to do it myself," he added with a wink. An assistant caught their attention and beckoned Karl over. He headed off, blowing Orlando a kiss.

Orlando stood slack-jawed.

Had Karl just flirted with him? Yes, he had. Karl, who Orlando now realized, was completely hot. Had flirted with him. Straight Karl, with the girlfriend and baby.

Wow.

Hm. He thought for the briefest moment about trying to pull Karl. What would it be like to kiss him, touch him? He was so much bulkier than Viggo. Orli couldn't really imagine it, even after several moments of pleasant effort.

Across the way, three Orcs made rude gestures at him and that was the end of that thought. For right now, he was with Viggo – he'd deal with Karl later, whenever that might be. He got up and went inside to get back to kicking Orc-arse.

*****

The day went by fast, since a large part of it was blue-screen work of Legolas acting butch. It wasn't until they wrapped that he saw Viggo at all. Orlando was certain that his huge grin when Viggo entered the trailer probably revealed everything. No one seemed to notice except Viggo, who smiled and winked when no one was looking. Sean was chattering up a storm with the makeup artists, and there was absolutely no way Orlando was going to get even a word with Viggo in private.

As Orli gathered his things to go, Viggo scribbled something on his ever-present notepad, ripped the sheet of paper off, and waved it at him.

"Are you writing me poetry, old man?" Orlando asked in as cool a voice as he could manage.

Viggo rolled his eyes. "Take it and get out of here, you narcissistic elf," he answered.

Orlando bounced outside and read the note. _"46 hours seems so long,"_ it said. _"Get some sleep, the Elf seems weary."_

He headed home feeling warm and content, glowing with happiness and looking forward to Wednesday.

*****

Tuesday was a long day of running a few steps, suddenly stopping, and often toppling over. The last bit wasn't in the script, so he had to keep doing it over and over again. And then a few more times, since he still wasn't getting it. His back tightened up and began to ache. Finally, after over two days, all traces of the smile left his face. This bloody movie was going to kill him.

Orli hobbled to the trailer to lie down and stretch out while the lighting was set up for the next shot. He was just beginning to doze off when the door quietly opened and Orlando realized he was alone with Viggo.

"Tired?" Viggo asked, sitting down at Orlando's hip. He stretched an arm across the back of the couch in a familiar position, making Orlando remember their first kiss.

He smiled at the memory and answered, "Nah, just my fucking back. Been falling over all morning. Stupid elf seems off-center." He licked his lips. "Bet you could help, though."

"Oh? How?" Viggo said. He looked worn-out but interested, eyes tracking Orlando's tongue as it peeked out.

Orlando grinned and pulled Viggo down closer to him. "Legolas has never been kissed by a Ranger before. Why don't you show him how it works?"

Viggo's lips were on his almost before he'd finished speaking. Strong hands cradling his jaw, stubble scratching at Orlando's extra-smooth cheeks. Their lips devoured each other, instantly hungry and craving, the urgency of lust over-riding their exhaustion as tongues met, reacquainted, and stroked against each other. A low groan came from Viggo as he started to shift his body on top of Orlando's, the physical memory of their first kiss and its result clouding his better judgment.

The trailer door opened a few inches, enough to let in Sean's voice from outside as he fired off a few last threats to Billy and Dom. When he finally turned and came in, the door to the loo was closing and Orlando was lying face-down on the couch, pretending he'd just been woken up.

"Sorry, mate," said Bean. "Fucking Hobbits."

Orli smiled, and tried to think of something to kill his stiffy. Picturing Sean cavorting naked in a field of flowers with the Hobbits did it, and was able to roll over and carefully stand up without any telltale bulges in his leggings. He stretched his arms up and over, flexing his back.

"Sore?" Bean asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just thought I'd have a bit of a lie-down on the couch."

Sean started at him a bit longer than seemed necessary, then settled into his makeup chair. "Your face is all smudged," he said.

The mirror showed a slightly disheveled Legolas, looking like he'd just woken up, except for a slight flush that showed even through the pale makeup. And the five fingerprint-sized blotches along his jaw and chin where his Ranger's dirty hands had held him.

As Viggo came out of the toilet, their assistants burst in and Orlando sat down, avoiding everyone's eyes. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

*****

Orlando stepped into the hot shower, relieved to be home. Despite the hard work and all of the falling over, it was good to be busy. He was grateful to have had something to do that kept him from thinking too much, particularly after the last couple of weeks. Things had been moving pretty fast, and it was good to have some time to get used to it. Being gay. Or at least with Viggo.

Did that make him Viggosexual? He laughed at himself, reaching for the soap and letting his mind wander.

Whatever; it didn't feel terribly important to figure out labels at the moment. Things were good, and that's what mattered. Live in the moment. Carpe Diem and all that shit.

Almost being caught by Sean the day before had made him feel weird, though. He was uncomfortable with the feeling of hiding, of implied shame and embarrassment. What was he embarrassed about, that he was with Viggo? No. Definitely not. Viggo was great, and if Viggo was a girl, he would have no qualms about being with him. Her. Uh.

Anyway. Viggo was great. Smart, fun, crazy, fucking amazing in bed. Respectful, annoyingly talented, and even a decent cook. Best person he'd ever dated, really. Not that they were dating. I mean, clearly, they weren't dating. It was just lessons or whatever, with a mate.

"Stop fucking thinking about it," he told himself, turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

So anyway, the problem wasn't being with Viggo. Or really even that he was with a man. He was getting used to the whole idea of being a poof, and it wasn't so difficult to accept. He absolutely fucking *loved* sex with Viggo, so clearly he wasn't as straight as he'd thought.

So what was it, then?

Well, he didn't like hiding who he was, especially not from his mates, and he'd grown awfully close to almost everyone in the cast. It felt weird to be hiding this "lessons" thing from them all. But that wasn't it either...

What was it? He tried to imagine telling someone, Dom maybe, that he and Viggo were together. Aside from the general ribbing he would have endure even if he told Dom about pulling some hot bird at a pub, he didn't think it would be that much different if he told Dom he'd pulled a bloke.

But what would he say? "Viggo and I are having sex?" "Viggo's teaching me what poofs do in bed?" "Viggo's fucking me?"

Shit, was that really what was bothering him? That he was the one on the bottom? Maybe. He hadn't thought he cared. But maybe he did.

Bloody fucking hell, he thought.

"I'm so fucking sick of this," he told at his reflection in the mirror. "It doesn't matter, you stupid twat! It felt bloody fantastic, so just fucking grow some bollocks and accept it!"

He went to get dressed, resolutely ignoring the uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

*****

Orli showed up at Viggo's door with the beer from last week in hand. He heard a faint yell from Viggo to come in. The smell of broiled fish made his stomach growl as he entered the kitchen.

"Cheers, mate," Orlando said, putting the beer down and hovering behind Viggo, uncertain of what he should do.

How should he act? Like a boyfriend? A friend? Bugger-all, he thought, and grabbed Viggo around the waist from behind, kissing him on the cheek. Just do what you want and stop fucking thinking, he ordered himself.

Viggo put down the spatula he was holding and turned around, wrapping Orlando in a tight squeeze. Their bodies aligned chest to thigh, Viggo smiled and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, restrained on both their parts, and obviously so. A shiver ran down Orlando's back and settled in his groin. He felt Viggo's hands slide down his ribs to grab his arse, pressing their bodies together as their mouths tasted and explored.

Orlando pulled back, panting. "If we keep that up, dinner will have to wait until after," he grinned.

Viggo nodded and turned back to the oven. "Good thing it's ready then; let's eat!"

Their meal was eaten quickly, the conversation staying on neutral topics like the antics of the Orcs, clumsy Elves, and the annoyance of Hobbits who kept ad-libbing new lines. They were both tired, but also both clearly so randy that finishing dinner first was a bit of a chore.

Finally they sat back and realized that they were finished eating.

Orlando grinned. "Bedroom?" he asked, "Or do you want to let your food digest first?" trying to be polite.

"Frankly, not much blood is anywhere near my stomach at the moment," Viggo answered, reaching under the table to adjust himself.

"Marvelous," Orli said. "Feels like my dick's about to explode, myself. I think trying to be civilized for another half an hour might bloody kill me." He pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'll clean up the kitchen later, before I go," he promised.

"Ooh, a houseboy," Viggo teased. "I knew you'd be useful."

"Less talking and more groping," Orli demanded. "Bedroom now?"

Viggo nodded. Orlando had no idea how they got their clothes off so fast, but it seemed like one mere heartbeat between entering the room and falling naked on the bed, hands roaming, groins grinding together, mouths fused in a mess of eager tongues.

"Oh fuck," Orlando groaned, hips thrusting involuntarily against Viggo. "If you don't slow down, I'm going to come already."

An evil look came into Viggo's eyes as he pulled away. In silence he ran his hands down Orlando's taut body, grazing his nipples, following the curve of his chest, the plains of his stomach, the crest of his hipbones, to smooth around to his inner thighs and press them apart. Eyes never leaving Orlando's, one hand cupped his already-tight bollocks as the other encircled the base of his erection.

"We never did test your recovery time," he grinned, dipping his head down.

Orlando's heavy breaths caught in his chest before exploding as a wailing moan as his cock was sucked deep into Viggo's hot mouth. The words 'hot', 'wet', 'suck' flashed across his brain, followed by 'lick' and 'tongue', but all coherence was gone. He struggled to not thrust into Viggo's welcoming heat, not to howl like a banshee, not to come immediately.

He failed on all three counts.

"Fuck, Viggo, I'm gonna--" he gasped, as his body shook and hovered on the edge.

Viggo's hand grasped his and gave it an encouraging squeeze, and Orlando let go. Waves of sensation coursed through his body and erupted out of his cock as he convulsed, howling in pleasure.

Gasping for air, he collapsed back on the bed. Viggo was looking at him, hands still gently stroking his softening erection.

Orlando smiled wearily. "Jesus fucking Christ, you're good at that," he said. "Too fucking good. Fuck, some day I want to be able to enjoy that for more than two minutes."

A slow, content smile crossed Viggo's face. "I'd like that," he said. One of his hands reached for Orlando's and interlaced their fingers, wrapping their hands around his own erection. Together they stroked him, leisurely at first, but then faster as Viggo began to thrust into the combined grip.

"Wait," Orlando said, pulling his hands back. "Don't you want to fuck me?"

Viggo shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. He swallowed before meeting Orlando's gaze. "We don't have to," he said, "This is good."

Orlando stuck out his tongue. "I want it. Besides, I thought you were testing my recovery speed."

Reaching for the condoms and lube in the table next to the bed, Viggo nodded. "All right then; if you're sure." He started to roll Orlando over onto his stomach, but met with resistance.

"Can't we do it this way?" Orli asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"We could. But your back's been hurting and the other way is less strenuous. I think it would be easier for you, to just relax and feel the sensations."

Orlando frowned. He wanted to be able to see Viggo this time, kiss him. But his back did hurt, and Viggo probably knew what he was talking about. Somewhat reluctantly, he rolled over. And there was a bit more to what was bothering him than that, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, not when Viggo's were starting to slide into his arse.

"Oh god, that's good," he moaned.

And it was; whatever nerves he'd had before last time were pretty much gone now, and Viggo's hands on him felt just fucking brilliant. As Viggo's fingers breached and stretched him, Orli felt the other hand running soothingly up and down his back, side, and thighs. Viggo kissed a path up his spine, culminating in a firm but gentle bite to his neck, at the place that always made Orlando moan. Combined with the fingers in him and the hand now stroking his erection, Orlando was on his way to another orgasm.

"Are you ready?" Viggo breathed into his ear. "I can wait if you need me to, but fuck, you're so hot and willing, I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get inside you soon." His erection nudged Orlando's cheek, demanding and hopeful.

Orlando nodded in agreement, wiggling his arse. "In me. Now."

The slow slide in burned a little, but Orlando was relaxed and calm and knew it would feel good in a moment. The sound of Viggo moaning behind him, clutching his hips and gasping little half-breathed curses, was turning him on, aside from the physical feeling of being filled again so thoroughly.

Viggo set a fairly fast pace, too aroused to be as gentle as he had meant to be. He rode Orlando hard, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting deep every time. As Orlando pushed back to meet him, Viggo tugged his hips back and down, stroking his cock over that magic spot inside.

"Oh fuck yes, please," Orli groaned, shifting his weight to one hand so he could grab his throbbing erection. "Like that, please!"

Viggo groaned and moved faster, both approaching their peak. As pleasure overwhelmed them, their movements become erratic, almost uncoordinated in those final moments before Viggo let out a yell, shoving Orlando down hard, bucking into him in the grip of a fierce climax. Orlando followed moments later, pushing back into the weight threatening to collapse on top of him, as his own hand was covered with burst after burst of sticky come, arse clenching around the hardness still within him.

Viggo rolled them to the side, still joined, and they lay together, panting.

"Fuck, I forgot how bloody amazing that feels," Orlando said with awe, once he could breathe.

"Mmm..." was all the reply he got for several minutes. Then, "Thanks. God, that was great. I love it when you beg." Orlando could hear the sleepy grin in Viggo's voice.

"If I could move, I'd hit you with a pillow," he answered.

Viggo's arms pulled him closer. "Sleep first, then you can hit me..." There was a long pause, and Orli wondered if he'd fallen asleep until Viggo mumbled that he should go and clean up. Reluctantly they disentangled and Viggo disappeared to the bathroom.

Orlando lay on the bed, relishing the afterglow of two intense orgasms in a row, and the feeling of being taken care of. Strange, but he could get used to it. A warm cloth at his arse roused him enough to clean up, and a few minutes later he and Viggo were cuddled under the blankets, dozing off.

"Let's go hiking this weekend," he heard Viggo whisper. "Maybe have dinner and a new lesson afterward?"

Orlando nodded into his chest. "Sounds brill. Sleep now," he mumbled.

Viggo's warmth surrounded him all night.

*****

Thursday was another day of struggling not to grin at everyone. He turned around when he saw Karl ahead of him in line for coffee, rather than go through that conversation again. And the flirting, which had been nice, but too weird to deal with.

When he saw Viggo in the trailer, he tried to play it off like normal, but couldn't help getting flustered inside. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, grin at everyone around them, but... It just wasn't right. It was too soon.

And they weren't dating or anything anyway.

Fuck it all, he thought later that night, drinking a beer and watching a cookery programme. I've been acting like such a girl, getting all giggly and flustered and clingy. Like some innocent little virgin, he thought. This shouldn't be any different than shagging any of his mates that were girls. He was far from naive or inexperienced.

So what was different about this?

It just felt... unequal somehow, maybe.

He rolled that idea around in his head a bit. Unequal? Where did that come from? What did he mean by that?

Just that... the dynamic was all weird. Viggo teaching him. All cool and confident and experienced. And yeah, Orlando hadn't known what sex with a bloke would be like, so he'd been in the "eager student" role, and willingly so. But he knew now. Mostly. Certainly he didn't want the lessons to stop, but... he hated feeling like this.

Viggo was just so effortlessly dominant. Manly. Masterful. Regal even, he thought with a smirk. Definitely had the Aragorn vibe going. Kind of annoying, that. Orlando wasn't Arwen. He had, in fact, been a bit of a slut for a few years, although not so much of late. It was beginning to piss him off that he wasn't taking a more assertive role in everything.

"Bollocks," he said out loud. "I'm going to have to talk to Viggo."

*****

Friday concluded with the weekly outing to the pub with an assortment of most of the rest of the cast. He avoided Viggo, who sat at a booth with Sean and David, making off-color jokes about the Men of Gondor.

Orlando danced and drank. Both quite a bit more than he wanted to, or had intended to, but he couldn't seem to stop. He was grouchy and extremely frustrated that he couldn't figure out who he was upset with, Viggo or himself.

His head spinning, mostly from too much drink, he stumbled into a man dancing next to him. The stranger gave Orli an aggressive glare, and a disproportionate anger flared through him. "Sorry," he mumbled, although he wanted nothing more than to give the bloke a good pounding.

Time to go outside and get some air and calm the fuck down.

The cool bricks felt reassuring against his back. He took a deep drag on his cigarette and let the night air chill his sweat-soaked body. He closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling the vibrations of the music inside, and relaxed.

"Tired?" asked a voice, as a roughened fingertip traced his cheekbone.

Orlando opened his eyes to see Viggo looking concerned. "Suppose so," he answered.

"Want me to take you home?"

He thought for a minute, then shrugged. He was finished for the night. Now was as good a time as any to talk to Viggo; he'd have to do it sooner or later, so best get it done. "Sure."

Their silence as they walked to Viggo's car and drove to Orlando's house wasn't quite awkward, but wasn't quite comfortable, either. Orli looked out the window, rolling words around his head, trying to put them into some sort of order. As usual, Viggo was either oblivious or willing to be patient with him.

When the car came to a stop outside Orlando's, he unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted to face Viggo. "I really like what we're doing, together," he said, "but I don't like how I feel about it."

Viggo's brow quirked, but he didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"I don't like hiding this. I know I'm the one who wanted to, and I still don't think I'm ready to tell the others, either, I just... I don't know," he said, growing agitated. The residual drunkenness made his head feel clogged with wool, and he wondered if he was making any sense at all. "Something feels off... Out of sync. I feel like such a fucking girl," he blurted angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Viggo asked.

"I just mean... You're the teacher; I'm the pupil. You're the one in charge and I'm the idiot kid. I don't know. It's just fucking frustrating," he said, fluttering his hands.

"Unbalanced," Viggo said.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Viggo asked quietly, "So do you want to stop this, then?"

"No!" Orli blurted. "No, not at all. I like being with you. And the sex is bloody brilliant," he added with only a trace of a blush.

Viggo grinned. "Good. I like being with you, too. And I think the sex is a nice bonus." He paused for a moment. "But I can see what you mean. Let me think about what we can do to change that dynamic, make it a little less... disempowering for you, ok?"

Orlando nodded. "Do you still want to go hiking tomorrow?" he asked in a small voice.

"Sure," Viggo said with a slight smile. "I'll be at your place at seven."

Orlando made a face. "How about ten?"

"Eight."

"Nine?"

"Eight-thirty. And I'll bring you tea. Not Earl Grey, don't worry. I picked up some PG Tips; is that ok?"

Orli grinned and leaned over to kiss Viggo on the mouth. "Lovely. White, one sugar. I'll be ready."

He started to pull back but couldn't, since Viggo held the front of his shirt. He was slowly pulled back for a deeper kiss, one that promised more to come in the future. Orli kissed him once more, quickly, then withdrew, opening the car door.

"See you in the morning, then. Good night!" he said, wiggling his fingers at Viggo and heading inside.

*****

Orlando's tea was perfect and so was the rest of the day. Viggo had also provided croissants for breakfast, and had thought ahead to bring bottles of water and a picnic lunch in his backpack, which was good, since Orlando had barely been able to find his hiking boots in the morning, let alone think ahead to mealtime.

They followed a trail that was both well-maintained and yet desolate feeling, with tall trees and dark green glossy ferns filling in the undergrowth. They hiked a few miles up to a waterfall that Craig had told them about, and sat on some boulders, just looking at it for a long while.

They didn't talk much, but the companionship was easy, especially surrounded by such lush natural beauty. Orlando felt comfortable and content, more at peace with the world than he could remember ever feeling. The waterfall was small but pretty, a little stream spilling over a drop of maybe three meters, to a pool at the bottom that reflected the huge bounders like a mirror.

"I wonder if that green rock is serpentine," Orli mused out loud.

Viggo gave him a puzzled look. "You're interested in geology?" he asked, straining to keep unflattering incredulity out of his voice.

Orlando stuck out his tongue. "I'm not dumb. But no, I'm not into rocks, either. I just was watching a programme earlier this week on the telly."

"Ah," said Viggo. "Zoning out television." They both chuckled. "You ready for lunch? Should we find another spot or stay here?"

"Here's nice," Orlando decided. They ate, chatting some, but mostly just relaxing and appreciating the beauty of their surroundings. As they finished eating, another silence grew.

Out of nowhere Viggo started talking. "Mathematics is more a philosophy than a science, don't you think?"

Orlando blinked. "Uh...?"

"Well, equations are really just math sentences that are true," Viggo continued, "You can do anything you wish to one side of the equation, so long as you do the same exact thing to the other side of the equation. It's still equal."

"Oooh-kay," Orlando said. Viggo seemed to be going off onto one of his artistic/poetic/madman things. Best just let him talk, and nod and agree when prompted.

"You can do anything you like to one side... Such as divide it by pi and then take the cube root, or whatever, just as long as you do the same thing to the other side. It stays true. The equality holds."

Viggo turned to face him. His eyes were sparking, and he was talking with a kind of intensity that somewhat threw Orli, but also totally turned him on.

Maths class had never been like this before, he thought, feeling his crotch tingle.

Viggo continued, "Even with unknown values, like 3x 4 = y. If that's true, then even if you don't know what either x or y are, you can still play games with the equation. You can divide both sides by two, and it's *still* equal. Or square both sides, and it would still be equal. It's amazing, really."

Orlando nodded, not only following what Viggo was saying, but getting the distinct impression that he might also be getting a glimpse of an underlying meaning, as well.

"As long as you know that you're starting with a true statement, the laws of equality will hold for all algebraic principles," Viggo said. "You can do anything you want to one side, and as long as you do the same thing to the other side, the equality holds. Cool, huh?"

A grin split Orlando's face. "Yeah. Nice and simple. Now is it me, mate, or is that sort of concept both really obvious and yet somehow confusing?"

"It shouldn't be confusing," Viggo said, "But it definitely is kind of abstract. That's what I meant about it being more philosophical than scientific. It's all about truth."

"And equality," Orlando added.

They smiled at each other for a moment, the sound of the waterfall splashing in the background.

"So," Orlando said after a moment, "From geology to maths. Conversations with you are always interesting."

Viggo grinned at him for a moment, before twisting and standing up. "We should pack up and go back. Then we'll finish tonight's lesson."

At those words, a shiver went through Orlando's body and he had to sternly tell his cock to stop twitching around in his jeans and wait until later.

"Sounds excellent," he said. "I'm always up for learning something new."

*****

After a nice dinner at an Italian place Orlando frequented, they retired to Viggo's house for drinks. Wine with dinner was nice, but the conversation was getting a bit esoteric, and something harder would help.

Even if Viggo did have wretched taste in whiskey.

"So mathematics, then," Orlando began, after they had settled onto the couch. "Two sides of the equation, a math sentence that is true. You can do anything to either side, so long as you do the same thing to the other side. What else?"

"That's it," Viggo said. "The complex mysteries of math in a nutshell. Do the same thing to each side."

Orlando nodded, wondering if Viggo was saying what he thought he was saying. He ran his finger around the edge of his glass, then dipped it into the liquid and did it again. When he felt Viggo's eyes on him, he brought the finger up to his mouth and licked it clean.

"What are you getting at, Viggo?" he asked in his most seductive tone.

Viggo grinned and put his glass on the coffee table. In one effortless move, he pulled Orli on top of him and twisted their bodies together until the elf straddled him. Holding Orlando's eyes, he bent to lick Orlando's throat. One hand unbuttoned his shirt while the other held him by the hip as Viggo ground their pelvises together. He nibbled at Orlando's neck, sucking and rubbing against him. Orlando let out a deep groan and thrust his hips up hard into Viggo's.

Abruptly, Viggo pushed him away, smirking. "Each side must be equal," he said.

"Bloody tease," Orli pouted.

"Oh, don't get upset, pet," Viggo said, sitting up and giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm just trying to even things up, here. Equalize our equation, as it were."

"Sounds good," Orlando said, reaching under Viggo to grab his bum and giving it a squeeze as he lay down on top of him again. "What do you propose we do?"

Viggo's mouth traveled to his ear and whispered in a gravelly voice, "I propose you fuck me."

Orlando froze, immobile, while his brain took a few seconds brain to process what he'd just heard. "But... I thought you said you weren't really a bottom," he countered.

He could feel Viggo's face move against his skin, smiling. "Just because I haven't been lately doesn't mean that I couldn't be. You certainly seemed to like it," he pointed out as Orlando moved back so they could look each other in the eye. "I want to try it; it's been a while. Maybe it's better than I remember," Viggo added with a wink.

"You don't have to do this," Orlando said, completely serious. "I mean, we can find other ways of, um, being equal."

"You don't want to?"

Orlando paused. "Didn't we have this conversation last week?" he asked, "Or am I having a deja vu moment?"

Viggo laughed. "Yeah, we did. And I'm seriously offering. In fact, I'm almost demanding, except that I don't want to tell you what to do."

"Well, all right then," Orlando said, swallowing. Shit, talk about performance anxiety! But hell, if Viggo wanted to be fucked, Orli could do that. He was definitely the man for the job. He smiled and stood up.

As Viggo watched, Orlando finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it and then his trousers, until he stood naked before Viggo. He felt the other man's eyes roaming over his skin and wanted an opportunity for turnabout. "Now you," Orlando said. "Strip."

Viggo stayed on the couch, lifting and twisting his body as his hands pulled his t-shirt up and off. He unbuttoned and pushed down his jeans. Viggo lay there, spread out in all his glory, for Orlando to see. Orli's eyes took in the firm body and shivered with excitement – tanned skin, lightly sprinkled with hair, nipples tight, cock swollen with desire. All for him.

This was going to be good.

"Touch yourself," Orlando said, as he perched on the arm of the couch. As he watched, Viggo's eyes darkened, that feral expression returning, half drugged, half wild. His hands, rough and slightly battered from stunt-work, slid across his chest and grazed over his nipples. He took a slower path than Orlando thought he would have been able to in reversed circumstances, as Viggo ran his hands everywhere over his abdomen and upper thighs, before dragging one finger along the length of his erection. His gaze never left Orlando's.

Orli's own hands were twisted into fists as he fought to take himself in hand. Watching Viggo was way hotter than he'd ever thought anything could be. And Viggo wasn't even really wanking yet, still just a loose grasp around the girth, slowly stroking up and down. Up. And down.

"Nice," Orlando said, finding that his voice had gone husky. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He moved to sit next to Viggo's hip, reversing their now-familiar position, and leaned down to suck one of Viggo's nipples into his mouth, biting gently. Sliding one hand down Viggo's chest, he pushed the hand there out of the way and replaced it with his own, relishing the feel of hardness under the tight, satiny skin. Viggo moaned.

Orlando let go and slid his hand lower, rolling Viggo's bollocks in his hand, then pressing a fingertip against the entrance of his body. Viggo pushed down against him, and Orlando paused.

"Where's--" he started to ask.

"In the drawer, there," Viggo interrupted, pointing to the coffee table.

Orlando fumbled around for a moment and then pulled out a strip of condoms and tube of gel. "Boy Scout?" he asked, grinning.

"Just get on with it," Viggo said, bending his knees and lifting his hips, demanding.

Orlando slicked up his fingers and knelt by the side of the couch. He wet his lips, making sure Viggo was watching, then slowly dragged the tip of his tongue down the center of Viggo's body, and flicked it against his cock.

"Fuck, Orlando," Viggo groaned, lifting his hips to nudge Orlando with his cock.

"Hm?" Orli asked with his own evil grin.

"Please?"

Oh yeah, Orlando thought. The begging is *nice*.

Obligingly, he took Viggo's flesh into his mouth, sliding it in and out, stroking with his tongue. Sometimes choking a bit, but not so much that he had to stop. Once he found a comfortable rhythm, he eased his forgotten hand back to Viggos arse and slid one moist finger halfway in.

Viggo was relaxed and didn't seem surprised, releasing a deeper groan as he was penetrated. Orlando teased him for a few minutes before adding another finger.

Slow, he told himself. He's more experienced, but not with this. *Finally*, there was something Orlando was more experienced with.

Cool.

Orli spent a few minutes massaging and stretching Viggo, not sure how long to continue. He wiggled his fingers inside the tight passage, and suddenly Viggo let out a noise that positively classified as a purr. The purr of a deep, guttural-voiced cat, a lion maybe, Orli thought. He found the spot again, and got another rumbling noise, deeper this time, with words.

"Fuck, Orlando! Fuck me now," Viggo groaned.

Orlando withdrew his fingers and rolled on the condom, adding way more lube than he'd ever used before. Better safe than sorry, he thought, as he knelt on the couch between Viggo's legs. He slid his hands under Viggo's arse, squeezing the tight bum appreciatively, and nudged the opening with his cock. He paused, looking into Viggo's eyes. Viggo nodded, clutching Orlando's hips and pulling him forward.

The slide in was so tight it took Orli's breath away. Part of it was the sheer resistance; the other part was that he'd been ignoring his own body, to try and stay calm. He didn't think there was much worry of going off like an untried teenager, but he wanted this to be good, for both of them. Memorable, and not for embarrassing reasons.

"You ok?" he asked.

Viggo nodded, but looking down, Orlando saw that he'd softened a bit. He started a slow back and forth pace, staying mostly inside, as he reached down and started to gently stroke Viggo's erection. When he felt it swell back to fullness, Viggo let out another purring groan.

"Better?"

"Yeah. So good," Viggo sighed.

He lifted Viggo's hips and decided to get down to business. The deliberate short strokes gave way to deep thrusts, quickening as he lifted Viggo's hips onto his thighs, driving in harder and faster. A sheen of sweat broke across Viggo's chest, as he threw his head back, groaning constantly from the combined pleasure of the hand on his cock and Orli clearly being at the best possible angle inside.

Orlando was very pleased with himself. And so fucking aroused he was having a hard time holding it all together so that he didn't come too soon. He focused on Viggo, trying not to let the almost unbearable tightness on his cock overwhelm him. Watching. Viggo, covered with sweat, face turned to the side, eyes scrunched shut as he bit his lip, panting and groaning with each breath...

Fuck. Not helping.

Orlando leaned over to lick a trickle of sweat off of Viggo's chest. "Mmm," he moaned.

Viggo turned back to face him, grabbing Orlando by the back of the neck and pulling their faces together for a messy wet meeting of the mouths that was less of a kiss and more of a devouring. Orlando's hand jerked Viggo's cock faster without thinking about it, until finally, fucking *finally*, Viggo broke the kiss, gasping and thrashing and shouting Orlando's name as he came, drenching Orlando's hand.

That was it. The convulsive tightening of Viggo's passage on his cock, combined with the sight of Viggo completely out of control as Orlando fucked him, was more than Orli could take. He let go his own restraint and drove in deep and hard, and in a minute was adding his own roar of ecstasy to Viggo's continued groans.

He collapsed on top of Viggo, unable to move any further. Or breathe. Or think. They lay there, entwined and panting, gradually shifting around to a more comfortable position, with Viggo's arms wrapped around Orlando.

Eventually, Orli noticed that his arse was cold. And they were both very sticky. Ah yes, he remembered somewhat late: a gentleman always cleans up his partner. He kissed a dozing Viggo on the nose and went to fetch a wet cloth.

He brought a quilt from the bed, too, and snuggled back in, once they were tidied up.

"So, that was maths," he said, yawning.

Viggo smiled, eyes still shut. "Yeah."

"What's next, then?" Orli asked, "Can I do one?"

"Music, I think," Viggo said. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool." Orlando kissed his cheek, pulling the quilt up underneath their chins, and they fell asleep on the couch.

Tomorrow, he was in charge.


	7. Bel Canto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specially dedicated to [](http://lennongirl.livejournal.com/profile)[lennongirl](http://lennongirl.livejournal.com/), who will see why as the lesson progresses. ;)

Music, Orli thought, as he showered at his house late the next morning. Viggo had woken up insanely early, while it was still dark out, and driven Orlando home so he could sleep some more. In a real bed even, rather than the couch, where they'd passed out. Man, he loved his bed; blue striped flannel sheets and a deliciously fluffy flannel duvet. Warm. Cozy.

Then again, the shower was nice too, with his favorite Lush shower gel. He smiled to himself. Life was good.

Viggo, the freak, had gone out to take photos of some rocks or something in the pre-dawn hours. Artists. Not that he didn't like Viggo's art; he just didn't always get it. Crazy shit, just random, it seemed to him, but to Viggo it meant something.

Music is easier, he thought. Sure, there was some argument from the older generation about techno, but whatever. Tonight he'd surprise Viggo and take him to the pub where he went by himself to relax. No one else knew about it; it was Orlando's secret.

Tonight he was going to share it with Viggo.

*****

The knock on his front door came promptly at eight. Orlando had started to clean up his flat, but didn't want it to feel any more like a date that it already did, so he'd left the clutter as it was and watched the telly instead as he waited.

"Hey there," he said, opening the door and giving Viggo a quick kiss. "Do you want to come in for a bit or should we go?"

Viggo shrugged. "I'm easy."

"Brilliant; then I don't have to worry about impressing you to get you to put out," Orli laughed.

"You're not going to sing, are you? Tell me you're not taking me to a karaoke bar," Viggo asked with wide eyes full of horror.

"Cunt. No, I'm not. Let's go." Orlando grabbed his jacket and keys. "Do you want to drive or should I?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"I will then," Orlando said. It was threatening to rain and cold, and he had the vague idea that there was something he wasn't remembering that was quite important, but he couldn't, well, remember it.

It was a short drive to the pub, just a few blocks away. If it hadn't been so blustery, Orlando would have suggested they walk. Usually he wouldn't care about the weather, but now that he was making a movie, he felt he had a responsibility to try and avoid the sniffles. Legolas definitely didn't have nasal congestion. On the down side, he didn't have that many lines, either.

Anyway.

"This place?" Viggo asked with surprise as Orlando parked.

"Yeah... Is that ok?"

"Sure. I've never been here. But I was braced to endure a loud techno club like you and the Hobbits always drag us to."

Orlando stuck out his tongue. "Believe it or not, I've been clubbing for long enough to have learned to appreciate quieter venues."

Viggo was silent for a moment, and then said thoughtfully, "Sometimes I forget that you're young but have already mostly gone through the wild-away-from-home phase."

Orli shrugged. "I still love dancing my arse off and getting pissed with my mates. But sometimes I just like to relax and... *listen*, you know?"

They found a table near the front where the band was setting up and Viggo went to get the first round. They chatted about nothing in particular until the music started. The band played some kind of retro-blues; the lead singer had a voice reminiscent of Ella Fitzgerald, Orlando commented between sets. Viggo seemed surprised but agreed.

Orli was torn between being annoyed that Viggo had thought he didn't know anything about "real" music, and being amused. A few more pints and amusement was definitely winning. Viggo was enjoying himself too, and they settled into an amiable debate about whether the bass player or the male vocalist was more jealous when the singer wandered through the audience, flirting with the patrons.

Finally the last encore ended and Orli and Viggo got ready to go. The storm had grown while they were inside, and they ran through a steady downpour to get to the Jeep.

"That was an entertaining band," Viggo said as they climbed inside. "I confess that I was surprised at first, but thank you for sharing that with me. I had no idea you were into that kind of music at all."

Orlando grinned and shrugged. "You're welcome. And I'm into everything. Variety is the spice of life, mate," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he put the key in the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

"FUCK!" He remembered what was bothering him earlier when they drove over. The petrol gauge was broken and he'd forgotten that he was almost out.

Viggo didn't look pleased. "Should we go back inside and call a cab?" he asked.

"It's only a few blocks," Orlando countered. "I walk it all the time. Let's just run for it, old man; where's your sense of adventure?"

Viggo punched him on the arm. "Fucker. I'll show you adventure; I'll race you back," he smirked. "First one inside gets to top."

Orlando grinned back at him. "You're on. One - two - three - GO!" he yelled, as they simultaneously hopped out and slammed the doors.

The race was on.

*****

Orlando's front door was unlocked and it turned out that they were quite evenly matched in distance running. They both made it up the porch and grabbed for the door handle at the same time. Shoulder to shoulder, they fell into the living room, a tangled mess of arms and legs. They were both soaked to the bone, water streaming off their faces and down their necks, clothes and hair plastered to their skin.

"I'm fucking freezing," Orlando groaned. "Drenched. And my back's getting stiff," he whinged.

Viggo snorted. "And I have a very wet elf on top of me. Stop complaining."

Orlando rolled off of him and stood up, wrapping his arms around himself as he dripped on the carpet around their feet. His teeth chattered. His eyes were streaming. And his back was definitely starting to seize up.

"Fuck," he said again, "I've got to get warmed up or I'm going to be in a lot of pain. I think I'm going to jump in the shower, ok?"

"Sure," Viggo nodded. "Mind some company? I'm soaked to the bone, too."

"Mmm..." Orlando sighed, smiling. "Company sounds lovely."

"Slut."

Orlando stuck out his tongue.

The shower steamed the bathroom into a thick fog, and Orlando stepped under the spray, relaxing into his third soaking of the day, sighing with pleasure as the hot water coursed over his back and shoulders. Viggo's clammy body pressed up against his front, and Orlando moved to the side to share the warm spray.

"No, stay there," Viggo said, reaching behind him to the shower caddy. Scrubby and shower gel in hand, he knelt. Concentrating, he began to wash Orlando's body, from the feet up. By the time Viggo reached his chest and shoulders, Orlando was warm and relaxed and making soft, happy sighing noises, feeling totally indulged and cared for.

"When I'm rich and famous, I'm hiring you to bathe me," Orlando said, smiling.

"Nice to know I have a job to fall back on," Viggo answered, "But I haven't even had a chance to get soap in your eyes yet."

"You skipped a few other parts as well."

"I'll get them later."

Orlando shook his head, more to wake himself up than to contradict Viggo. "Let me do you, now," he said.

Viggo passed him the scrubby and soap, and Orlando got to work. It was a pleasure to feel Viggo's body like this, almost as much as it had been to be washed. Feeling the wiry muscles and tanned skin, wet, relaxed, firm, smooth, accented by the smattering of golden hair. It was more sensual than anything sexual they had done together. Orlando loved touching people, loved the contact, loved the feeling of trust, loved the tactile sensations of it in his hands. This was fantastic.

Viggo seemed to be liking it too, if his quiet sighs were any indication. Orlando ran his soapy hands through Viggo's pubic hair and fondled the growing erection.

"Have to get this clean, too," he said, stroking lightly. After a few moments, Viggo pulled away from Orlando's hands, kissing him as their faces were covered with water.

"Wait; I want to finish washing you first," he smiled, turning Orlando to face away from him. "Just feel."

Then his hands were everywhere on Orli's body, not cleaning this time. Although the caresses were similar, they felt different with the intent behind them changed. The slide of the soap was more like silk than anything else, as Viggo stroked Orlando's body, chest, thighs, around to the curve of his arse, and delved deeply between his legs. A confident but gentle hand cradled his bollocks while the other hand came around front to create a wet and slippery vise around Orlando's straining cock.

Orlando leaned his head back onto Viggo's shoulder and closed his eyes. The hands at his crotch continued stroking and teasing until he was breathing hard and his legs were wobbling. Suddenly a finger slipped into his arse.

Viggo removed his other hand and nudged Orlando forward, bending him at the waist, hands braced on the shower wall. He was gently penetrated by a soapy finger, rubbed and caressed in a way that left Orlando feeling... Well, a bit confused. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be getting off on this or if it was just a rather thorough cleansing. But then Viggo found his prostate and he didn't care what it was, so long as it continued.

He whimpered as Viggo's fingers pulled out, although the soap burned a bit. He was turned so that the spray washed over his lower back and arse, rinsing way the sting. Orlando stood up, quirking a brow.

Viggo kissed him. "Let's get out of the shower," he said in a husky voice. Orlando shut off the water and they got out, drying off quickly, and retreated to the bedroom. Orli fumbled around underneath his bed for a moment, before locating a small bag and pulling out the supplies he'd bought last week.

"Mango flavored lube?" Viggo asked.

"Why not?" Orli shrugged. "It smells nice, try it."

"Do you associate the scent of mangos with sex?" Viggo clarified.

"Well... Not yet." Orlando gave him a cheeky grin.

They snogged and ground against each other, tangling in the warmth of Orlando's bed as their hands found each other's erections. Their fever grew steadily, until tongues were sliding together, and soft, gasping moans were seeping out of Orlando's mouth. He wanted Viggo inside him, or to be inside Viggo, when he came.

"I think that can be arranged," Viggo chuckled.

Bollocks! Once again, his mouth forgot to ask his brain permission before it started talking. "But I won the race," Orli bluffed.

"Oh, I don't think so," Viggo said, holding him down.

There was a minor wrestling match for dominance, delicious in its playfulness and not at all dampening their lust. Pinning Orlando for a moment, Viggo paused and said, "I want to do something. I want to make you sing," with a sparkle in his eye that vaguely unsettled Orlando.

"Whatever you want, mate," Orli said with only a hint of bravado, "I trust you."

Viggo rolled him over onto his stomach and spread Orlando's legs. He knelt between them, hands on Orli's thighs. His hands traveled up to cup the curve of each cheek, over the small of his back, and began to knead and massage the tension from Orlando's shoulders. Gradually, his touch turned into a teasing, almost tickling, scratch of the nails.

Orlando purred.

He was a melted puddle of arousal; his cock hard and aching against the mattress, but so relaxed he felt boneless. Well, except for *that* bone, of course. Viggo's stubble scratched his skin as a reverent kiss was placed on the back of his neck, and a teasing tongue swirled a path downward. Orli tensed up a bit as Viggo spread his arse cheeks open, but was soothed as the warm hands rubbed him.

Despite how comfortable he was, Orli yelped and flinched away when Viggo's tongue swept across his hole. Viggo stopped, hands still holding Orlando's arse apart, breathing on his dampened skin.

In silence, Orlando's mind spun frantically. Holy fuck, was Viggo really going to do that to him? Rim him? Lick him there. His arsehole, he made himself think. He had never done that, nor had done to him. It seemed a bit nasty. He'd thought about doing it to one of the naughtier girls he'd slept with, but had never quite gotten up the nerve...

But it seemed like that was what was on Viggo's agenda for the night. Orlando could stop him, of course. Viggo was waiting.

Slowly, cautiously, Orlando unclenched.

"OK?" Viggo asked.

Orlando nodded. There was no way he was going to be able to make his mouth form words to agree. His brain wriggled between feelings of extreme vulnerability and embarrassment and, oddly, arousal. He was still quite hard, still wanted to continue. If Viggo wanted to.

Orli made a small affirmative noise, which turned into a loud sucking-in-of-air noise, as Viggo's tongue swept across his entrance.

It felt better than he would have expected, by quite a bit. Orli supposed he shouldn't be surprised, since he had only just discovered how many pleasurable nerve endings his arse had, but still. If Viggo's fingers had felt good (which they absolutely had), then his tongue felt even better.

Then again, he knew how brilliant Viggo was with his tongue.

The sensation wasn't as direct as Viggo's lubed fingers, nor as obvious as a mouth on his cock. But there was something wickedly exciting about it that wasn't matched by anything else Orlando had ever done in bed. The gentle lapping, simply just *thinking* the phrase "Viggo's licking my arsehole" was just so... *dirty*. So naughty.

So fucking hot.

Orlando's hands were twisted into his sheets, hips making tiny humping motions into the mattress, as he panted and groaned. It was good. Really good.

And then Viggo slid his tongue into Orlando's arse.

"Holy FUCK!" Orli's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he whimpered. "Shit! Viggo, fuck me soon, or I'm going to come," he pleaded.

The tongue withdrew and Orli felt Viggo's breath as he chuckled against him. "Come then," Viggo rasped.

"Oh god," Orlando gulped, as Viggo reapplied his mouth. He was already almost there when he felt a hand wiggle under his hip and wrap around his throbbing cock. Gratefully, Orlando thrust forward into Viggo's grip.

Viggo curled his tongue and managed to flick the end against Orli's prostate. Orlando screamed.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Viggo!" he chanted as his body jolted and brain exploded in a climax that was like being struck by a bolt of lightening. Overloaded, his mind went black.

*****

Orlando had no idea how long he'd been semi-unconscious for, only really coming back to awareness as Viggo rearranged his body on the bed.

"Mmrmph," he groaned. It took another two mumbled attempts before he could make his mouth form words. "God. So good. Thank you," he said with effort.

An amused snort was his response. After another pause, Orli mumbled, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Viggo answered. "Jerked off and came less than a minute after you did. Sorry I made you pass out," he teased.

Orlando nodded, struggling to make words, "Me too. Fuck. Brain feels melted. Can't talk."

Viggo chuckled as he spooned up behind him. "It's all right. I knew I could make you sing."


	8. Triangles, Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

The next two weeks were insanely busy with the preparations for the Rivendell Council scene. There were multiple costume fittings, and Orlando found himself working with the dialect coach more than he'd imagined possible. It was almost like being back at Guildhall.

Frankly, Orli was freaked out. It was a big scene, was going to be filmed from a million different angles, and everyone was in it, so he'd better not fuck it up. On top of that, Pete had told him that these would probably be Legolas' first lines in the movie. He had to make an impression. Be elf-like. Ethereal. Graceful. Ancient and wise, but loyal and fierce.

He was so very definitely going to fuck it up.

And to add even more to his nerves, since everyone was in the scene, that meant he'd be hanging out a lot with the Hobbits. Or he would have been, if nothing had changed in the last three weeks. Since Sean Astin's party. When Elijah had kissed him.

The kiss had been all right. Nothing big in and of itself. But Orlando had been left with a definite impression that Elijah wanted it to be more. And it simply hadn't done anything for him; he just wasn't attracted to Elijah that way.

The whole thing made him want to run away into the woods again. Or at least shack up with Viggo and ignore everyone else, which was what he'd pretty much been doing for the last month, just about. People hadn't noticed yet because they'd all been so damned busy.

Orlando and Viggo had gotten together for dinner a few times over the last week, but hadn't done more than some light snogging. They were both too drained. Even Saturday was a full day, with all the fittings of their formal costumes and last-minute movement coaching. Everyone was beyond frazzled, so of course they decided that having a party on Sunday would be a good thing. Elijah had volunteered his house.

Today was Sunday and Viggo was over, ostensibly helping Orlando figure out what to wear. Fuck, how could he have ever not known he was queer?

Orli didn't want to go. He knew he was being petulant and childish, but he wished he could just avoid seeing Elijah forever. Stupid, since he knew they'd have to work things out eventually; they couldn't ignore each other for the entire next year.

Plus, he sort of missed the little git.

Viggo was no help. "It'll just get worse, the longer you put it off. It would have been better if you two had talked right away."

Orlando made a face. "I was busy being educated in the ways of poofs by you, if you remember," he said. "And it's not like you've been hanging out with him or the rest of the Fellowship much, either."

Viggo shrugged. "That's because you said you didn't want them to know about us and I knew they'd ask. I thought it would be better to just stay away from situations where it could come up."

"Argh," Orli growled as he paced across his bedroom. "This isn't entirely my fault! I just wanted some time to get used to whatever the fuck we're doing together, before Dom and Bill start taking the piss," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

A hurt expression crossed Viggo's face about halfway through Orlando's rant, but was quickly concealed. Not so quickly Orlando didn't notice, though. Odd.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Viggo asked.

"I have no fucking clue."

Orli flopped onto the bed. They sat next to each other, staring into space.

"I think we should just tell everyone, tonight," Orlando said after a while.

Viggo nodded. "Ok. But I think you should do it. I think you should have control of this, be the assertive one in front of the others."

"Yeah. Sucks, but yeah. I don't want to be blushing in the corner, your giggly little nancing boyfriend."

"Exactly," Viggo grinned, breaking the serious mood. "You should only be like that when I'm wiggling my tongue in your ass."

"Shut up, you," Orlando laughed, bashing him with a couch pillow and blushing.

"You liked it."

"Well, *yeah*," Orlando said. "I liked the back massage too, but I noticed that you're not harping on about that bit."

"How is your back?" Viggo asked, turning serious.

Orli shrugged. "Ok. Stiff lately. Too much standing still; not enough stretching. It's my own bloody fault. I'm just too tense."

Viggo leered. "I've some ideas for relaxing you," he said in a seductive voice, pushing Orlando down against the bed.

"I hoped you might," Orli grinned.

*****

They were late arriving to the party; the others were pretty much finished eating and the early-autumn sun had already set.

Orlando was glowing. He was sporting a face-cracking grin and was all but vibrating with a contented-cat purr. He and Viggo were not quite touching as they walked back to the patio, but they were still connected by an almost visible aura of satisfaction. Orli had the sudden urge to hold Viggo's hand.

"You're late," Dom called, "and you look a mite peaked, Elfboy."

"Aye," agreed Billy, nodding sagely in the way that only the very inebriated do. "Yer flushed! What naughty things have the elf and the ranger been doin'?" he teased.

Orlando grinned and gave in to his urge, reaching back to grab Viggo's hand. "Shagging each other's brains out."

For the first time ever, there was total and absolute silence among the Fellowship. Jaws hung slack and eyes forgot to blink, as the moment lengthened.

Shit! Orlando thought. Did I really just say it like that? Still silent, Viggo squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Well, I guess that explains where you've been for the last few weeks," Sean Astin observed, breaking the stillness. "I'd wondered why you weren't in the Hobbit trailer so much anymore."

"Christ! You two haven't been buggering each other in *our* trailer, have you?" Bean asked. "I knew something was up, after that one day... Fuck, what did I walk in on?" he demanded, eyes bulging.

"You don't want to know," Viggo answered with a wink.

A positively wicked grin crossed Sir Ian's face. "Figured out what was bothering you, eh, lad? Has Viggo been remedying the deficiencies in your oral and anal education?"

Orlando flushed a deep red as everyone laughed but Billy and Dom, who were both still dumbfounded. Elijah seemed to have vanished.

"Ian, lay off the poor boy," Liv scolded. "Orli, come inside and help me find another bottle of wine to celebrate you two getting together." Orlando gratefully took her cue and followed.

"Thanks luv," he said, catching her by the waist and giving her a crushing hug once they were inside.

"Any time you need rescuing," she promised with a laugh.

Orli smiled and buried his head in her shoulder. "I can't believe I just blurted it out like that."

"There, there," she comforted, patting his back. "It's fine. Everyone's a bit shell-shocked, but it's ok." She paused for a moment. "You're not going to stop flirting with me, are you?"

Orlando grinned as he gave her a quick pinch on the bum. "Never!"

As they giggled, Viggo walked in and cleared his throat. "Keep your hands off my elf," he said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Orlando and Liv looked at each other, and then turned to Viggo, asking at the same time, "Which one?" before they dissolved in mirth.

*****

The rest of the party went well. The Hobbits (and rest of the crew) didn't hassle Orli too much; just a few stray comments here and there, nothing mean-spirited. Orlando did overhear Dom goading Viggo with questions about "riding the elf" but was smugly pleased at Viggo's reply, "Who says the elf's not riding the ranger?"

Many hours later, Viggo drove Orlando home so he could get some sleep in the four hours left before they had to be at the studio. Viggo stopped his car and left the motor running, waiting for him to get out.

"Come inside?" Orli asked.

Viggo shook his head. "Big day tomorrow. Need all the rest we can get."

"Just to sleep. Come on, I promise I won't molest you."

"Everyone will notice if we go in together tomorrow," Viggo said.

Orlando shrugged. "OK by me. Word'll spread fast enough anyhow."

Viggo's eyes met his and stared. Orli fidgeted; it felt like Viggo was trying to look into his soul.

"Really?" Viggo asked.

"Yeah, man. We're out now; no going back into hiding, even if we wanted to, which I don't. You ok with that?" he asked, a touch worried.

"No, I'm fine. I guess... coming out wasn't the big deal for you that I thought it would be. I'm glad though," Viggo answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he grinned, turning off the motor. They walked to Orlando's door. "Now I can grope you in costume," Viggo said, pulling Orlando to him for a deep kiss.

*****

Peter was having words with Aragorn and Boromir, getting them riled up before the next shot. Frankly, Orlando doubted the wisdom of that, since the two men already looked like they were about to beat each other to a bloody pulp, they were so deep in character.

Turning around, Orli took a breath, squared his shoulders, and walked over to the steps Elijah was sitting on. He pretended not to notice Elijah tensing up as he sat down next to him.

"Hey mate," he said. "Sorry if we made your party weird last night."

Elijah shrugged, overly causal. "You didn't. The party was fine, I thought. No big deal."

"Yeah, it was fun," Orli agreed.

"So, uh..." Elijah made his hands into fists to stop them from fidgeting. "You and Viggo...?"

Orlando nodded. "Yeah. Me and Viggo."

"Since when?" Elijah asked as nonchalantly as he could.

Orlando stifled a sigh. "Since the party at Sean's. But there was something there before, I guess," he added. "Attraction."

Elijah bit his lip and nodded. "So, um, why the fuck did you let me kiss you that night?" His voice was getting brittle-sounding, defensive.

Orlando rolled his eyes and put his arm around Elijah, wanting to soothe his friend's nervous anger, and tightened his grip when Elijah stiffened even more. "Shut up. It was a nice kiss."

"Nice," Elijah snorted bitterly, trying to pull away.

Orli gave him a slight shake. "Stop it, Hobbit. You're better off without me. I'm not a good catch. Ask Viggo some time. I'm a complete slob. I drink all the beer. I flirt with everyone. I hog the bed and forget birthdays. I avoid people instead of fighting with them. I'm too blunt. And I look like hell in the morning." He grinned. "Bags under my eyes and everything. And I always nick the first shower so I get all the hot water. I'm horrid. Seriously."

Elijah rolled his eyes, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Fuck you, man. Why the fuck is Viggo still letting you hang around, then?"

Orli shrugged. "Not a clue, mate. Not a clue."

Elijah stood up, punching Orlando's arm hard. "Cry me a river, you prissy elf," he said, with an only-slightly tentative smile. "I've gotta to get to Feet for a touch-up before we start again."

Orlando nodded. "Sure, mate. Uh, want to get a pint after?"

Elijah hesitated, then nodded. "Sure. You're buying."

"Bastard," Orli called after him, grinning. Things were going to be all right.

*****

Three hours later, Orlando was sitting on a log outside the car park, in a bit of woods just behind the studio. He had a feeling he'd catch Viggo here, stomping off into the nearest wilderness to calm down, exorcise the intense afternoon. Orli had gone back to the trailer and removed Legolas' wig, ears, formal Council robe, and his makeup. He'd left the under-tunic and leggings on, to see what Viggo's reaction would be. He had a bit of a treat planned for him.

Finally, he heard leaves crunching as an irritated future king headed down the trail.

"Aragorn?" he asked.

Viggo halted and slowly turned to look at him. He quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Is Viggo home?" Orli asked with a grin.

He got a smile back in return. "Yeah, what's up?"

Orlando grinned. "Come here and shut up, yeah?" he ordered, reaching out for Viggo from where he was sitting. Viggo stepped closer, until Orlando's hands came to rest on his hips. Smirking slightly, Orlando held Viggo's eyes until he got a slight nod in agreement to cooperate.

His hands fingered the soft denim Viggo had changed into, sliding up to squeeze firm handfuls of his bum. Orli could tell Viggo was looking down at him, amused, but he ignored it. He tugged Viggo closer until he could rub his cheek on the warmth of Viggo's crotch. He breathed in the slightly sweaty musky smell, and pushed aside Aragorn's ever-present leather coat. Orlando was amused that Viggo's "normal clothing" now included half of Strider's wardrobe.

Orlando hungered. His mouth ached with emptiness and only one thing could fill it, only one taste would satisfy his craving. As Orlando unbuttoned Viggo's jeans, calloused hands squeezed his shoulders. He sucked Viggo's cock into his mouth and moaned with satisfaction.

He wondered if he was being selfish, diverting Viggo from whatever he'd been on his way to do, making him stand still while Orlando sucked him off because he had an irresistible craving for his cock.

Good thing his mouth was full or Orlando might have laughed until he broke something at that thought. Sure, maybe it was a bit selfish, but Orli knew that what he craved equally, or maybe more than the taste, were the sounds of Viggo's pleasure, the knowledge that he could do this for Viggo, bring him back into the world this way. Ground him. Help him let go of Aragorn and the frustrations of Middle Earth.

It wasn't wholly selfless on Orlando's part, of course; the throbbing in his own leggings was proof of that. But it wasn't all about him either. It was symbiotic. Equal. And fuck, did that feel good.

Orlando's heart beat loud in his ears, enveloped in the scent and taste of Viggo, the sounds of his labored breathing, occasional gasps when Orli did something particularly nice with his tongue. Viggo's hands crept up from his shoulders to cradle his head, not holding or guiding, just touching, petting his hair.

A sudden flash hit Orlando of how they must look to an observer - him sitting on a log, in the forest, still in the elf costume; Viggo standing in front of him in Aragorn's coat. His face melded to Viggo's groin, hands grasping Viggo's arse. Viggo's head tossed backwards, hands cradling Orlando's skull.

Orlando moaned, wishing he could have a photograph of them like this.

Viggo hissed in response, and thrust forward involuntarily. "Yessss... Orlando..." A second later he gasped, "Coming!" as he spilled into Orli's eager mouth.

Orlando swallowed, content. Mmm, yes. This was what he'd thirsted for. This taste, this feeling. Giving and receiving.

Tucked back in, clothing in place, Viggo collapsed onto the log. Orli was pulled into Viggo's arms, back to front, Viggo's satisfaction coming off of him in waves. Orlando was pleased. He started to talk but Viggo's hand slid down the front of his chest and cupped his erection. He groaned instead and was rewarded with a nuzzle and bite on his neck.

"Have I mentioned how fucking hot you are in these leggings?" Viggo rumbled as his hands started unlacing them.

Orli feebly pushed at his hands, but lifted his hips in contradiction. "This wasn't the plan. This was just for you," he moaned, making an admittedly pathetic attempt to stop Viggo.

"I know," Viggo said, as he nibbled up to Orli's ear. "Let me thank you. I want to," he said, pulling Orlando's erection free.

Viggo set a mind-blowing pace and Orlando had in fact gotten quite aroused, blowing Viggo, outside, in costume. His orgasm blindsided him, out of nowhere. It was again one of those act-of-god orgasms, like lightening, tsunamis, earthquakes, volcano eruptions. Something cataclysmic.

They sat, Orlando gasping for air.

"Holy fuck, Viggo. I think I pulled something, coming that fast."

Viggo laughed. As they got up and walked back to his car, Viggo offered to drive Orlando home.

"What are you up to tonight?" Orli asked as they crossed town. "Come have dinner with me?"

"Can't, sorry," Viggo said. "Tonight is my weekly phone date with Henry."

"Shit, I forgot 'Lij anyway," Orlando said in a rush. "I owe him a pint. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Things all right with Elijah, then?"

"Yeah..." Orlando paused, as his thoughts wandered. "I fucking hate triangles."

Viggo snorted. "Geometry was next on the lesson plan. I've been wracking my brain and haven't been able to come up with anything. Was going to ask Henry for ideas, actually."

Orlando's eyes bugged out. "Henry knows?"

Viggo shoved him playfully. "Fuck no, Orlando. I'm honest with my son, but I don't inflict all the details of my love life on him." He paused, cheeks coloring a bit. "Sex life, I mean."

Orlando made a huge mental note to revisit that stumble in Viggo's words later, but he didn't want to derail the current conversation. "We'll have dinner tomorrow and try to brainstorm something, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Viggo said, as he pulled up in front of Orlando's place to let him out.

Orlando leaned over and kissed him, realizing it was their first kiss during the whole encounter. That was too bad; he loved kissing Viggo. He'd have to get more snogging in next time.

*****

At the pub that night, Elijah was still pissy. Which was to be expected, Orlando supposed, but it was still annoying. For a group of actors, the Hobbits were spectacularly bad at hiding strong emotions when they weren't working. Orli wondered if it was an over-compensation thing, to keep from becoming fake.

Anyhow, annoying was what it was tonight, with Dom and Bill joking round in top form, giving Orlando shit about every aspect of his relationship with Viggo, demanding details and then making vomiting noises if any were given. And Elijah was alternately pouting in hostile silence and teasing maliciously.

In other words, it was Hell, only with a lot better beer. Orli knew he was being punished; he just wasn't sure why. He'd thought Elijah was mostly settled... Maybe the Valar disapproved of outdoor blowjobs. He signed, downing his pint, and got up to fetch another round.

"An elf serving-wench; just want I wanted," Dom shouted, thumping Orlando hard on the back.

Elijah sneered. "Pretty elf, with his pretty ass. No wonder Viggo wants to fuck you."

Orlando furrowed his brow. "You're a bitchy drunk, Elwood," he said, trying to chuckle.

"Oh come on, man," Elijah said. "Not like you're dating, right? It's just screwing."

"Fuck you," Orlando replied, getting angry. He'd put up with quite a lot tonight already; this was going to far.

Billy seemed to sense that the teasing had taken a bad turn and grabbed Elijah. He wrestled and cajoled him outside, claiming he needed airing out.

Dom sat quietly for a moment, finishing his pint. "So has Viggo taught you all about buggering, then? Are you about finished with him yet?"

Orlando blinked at him. "It's not just sex, Dom, and I'm fucking sick of you guys saying that," he snapped. He was furious. Shocked at his supposed-friends' callousness. And hurt too, a bit, that they seemed to think so little of him. That sex was all he wanted from Viggo.

That sex might be all Viggo wanted from him. But that wasn't true, was it? Orlando didn't think so. But he wasn't sure, right at the moment, why he thought that.

He took a few deep breaths, resisting the urge to punch Dom. "You cunts have no bloody idea what you're talking about. Shut the fuck up and keep away from me if you can't be civil," he said, getting up.

As he walked outside, he passed Billy, holding Elijah up by the shoulder as he puked on the curb. Billy nodded at Orlando and shrugged at Elijah, communicating wordlessly that he felt like Elijah had acted like a twat but was paying for it now, and Billy had to stay with him. Orlando nodded and Billy smiled back, glad everything was understood.

"Later, then," he said.

"Yeah," Orlando answered and turned to walk home.

*****

It wasn't late yet, and he was too narked at Elijah and Dom to go to sleep anyway, so Orlando sat up, rehydrating and flipping through the television. Midnight telly was pretty pathetic in Wellington, it seemed.

Orli was a bit taken aback at how angry he'd gotten. He knew the guys were mostly just taking the piss, and 'Lij was understandably being a cunt since Orlando had rejected him. But the implications that what he had with Viggo was purely sexual just really got under his skin. It wasn't just sex.

Not that "just sex" was bad, of course. But this was different. More. It had started out as sex, as "lessons", yeah. But then they'd moved beyond that.

And Orlando wasn't so sure that it had been "just sex" even then. He recalled feeling like they were reaching pretty far on some of the lesson plans, and really, only giving a blowjob and being buggered had been totally virgin territory.

So it wasn't just sex on his part. And it hadn't ever been, if he was being honest with himself. He was attracted to Viggo, liked him a lot. Hell, he idolized him to an embarrassing degree. Although less now that he'd fucked him up the arse. Orlando snickered.

But he cared about Viggo. More than any of his other friends. Differently.

Orlando sat with that thought for a while.

This whole thing had kind of crept up on him. He hadn't been actively looking for... whatever this was. A relationship? Romance? Love? But here it was anyway, undefined and unspoken though it may be.

And he knew it wasn't totally one-sided, either. Viggo cared about him. He'd said so, and he'd shown it tons of ways since they'd started this whole thing, from his carefulness to not push Orlando too fast, to his nervous phone call the day after they'd first fucked.

Not to mention today, in the woods. Orlando meant to just blow Viggo, but he'd voluntarily gotten Orlando off, too. And then he'd misspoken, corrected himself. He'd called it his "love life" and then changed it to "sex life."

Hmm. Maybe Viggo didn't feel the same way about him. Maybe it was just sex. Or maybe he wanted it to be just sex. Or thought Orlando wanted it to be just sex.

"Fucking hell," Orli said out loud, turning off the telly and lights, heading to bed. "I've got to learn how to stop fucking thinking so much."

*****

As soon as they got back to Viggo's place after dinner the next night, Viggo pulled Orlando right into the bedroom with a lustful look, rumbling, "It's lesson time, Orlando."

Orli grinned, stripping off his clothes. "You've made me such an eager student. I loved geometry at school, actually. All those shapes – it's just like drawing, only without the creativity."

Viggo laughed. "Well, tonight's all about shapes, since that's all I could think of. So get naked and get on the bed, Elfboy," he said, pulling off his own clothes and getting supplies out of the drawer for later.

"Great; I always wanted to play naked Twister!" Orli beamed.

"All right, now," Viggo said, pleased that Orlando was in a playful mood, "I'll name a shape and you can find the creativity in geometry as you figure out how we can make that shape with our bodies. I'll start with an easy one – ellipsoid."

Orlando scrunched up his face. "A what? Oh wait, I remember: an oval," he interrupted. There was a pause for a few minutes while he thought. "Ok, on your back, Ranger," he ordered, pushing Viggo to the middle of the bed.

Orlando knelt behind Viggo's head. He shifted back to kiss Viggo once, upside down, making a mental note to get back to kissing later, before trailing his lips down Viggo's chest to his groin. He hummed happily as he felt Viggo's hands on his hips, pulling him up and forward, until his erection brushed Viggo's mouth.

He licked at the hard flesh in front of him, pleased when he felt Viggo mimic his actions. Orlando slowly sucked Viggo's cock into his mouth, groaning as he felt Viggo do the same to him. Fuck, there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on what he was doing if Viggo dared to do that thing with his tongue...

"Fuck!" he cried, as Viggo did it. Was the man psychic or what?

Viggo withdrew, laughing. "I think we'd better more on. That was good though. Fun," he said, eyes sparkling. "Next shape – equilateral triangle."

Orlando blinked. "Uh..." After a minute he asked, "Is there a punishment if I can't think of one?"

"No," Viggo answered, "but here's a tip: stand up."

Orlando got off the bed and stood. "Hmm..." He bent over to rub at a scrape on his shin. "Oh!" he said. He carefully spread his legs a few feet apart and bent at the waist until he could bring his palms to the floor, bracing himself.

"How's this?" he asked, looking at Viggo upside down from between his legs.

"Delicious," Viggo leered, getting up to walk over to Orlando and stand behind him. He grasped Orli by the hips and pressed his cock against Orli's arse.

"You're certainly triangular and equal lengths on each side," he said, running his hands over the curve of Orland's arse. "You're also totally open to me... Tight little hole, drawn-up balls, bobbing cock," he rumbled, fondling each in turn. "Stay there," he ordered and moved away.

Orlando wiggled, trying to get comfortable. Was Viggo going to fuck him like this? He wasn't sure he could manage that. "Er, Vig?" he stage-whispered.

"Yeah?" Viggo whispered back as he returned, placing a reassuringly warm hand on the small of Orlando's back.

"I'm flexible, mate, but maybe not elf-flexible, yeah?"

Viggo smiled. "Ok. Just stay like that for a few minutes, if you can. Let me know if you need up."

"All right," Orli agreed. He bent forward more, hinging at the hips, planting his feet and hands more solidly. He gasped in surprised as he was suddenly penetrated by one of Viggo's lubed fingers, and groaned as it immediately stroked over his prostate. Viggo spent a few minutes sliding in and out before adding another digit, twisting and rubbing over Orlando's pleasure spot at every thrust.

Orli was making guttural groaning sounds, long and drawn out and utterly wanton. His arms were beginning to shake and his knees threatened to buckle. "Oh shit, Viggo, I'm gonna fall," he moaned.

Viggo chuckled, sounding a bit breathless himself. "You're so fucking gorgeous I can barely stop myself from just plunging in and fucking you hard and deep, just like this," he growled.

Orlando whimpered. "Fuck yeah. Do it," he pleaded.

Viggo shifted his body to fit against Orlando, pressing in with the fingers still buried in Orli's arse, holding him up firmly by the hip with the other hand. He stood like that for a few moments, taking deep breaths, until Orlando stopped shaking and took a few inhalations as well.

"One more," Viggo finally said, in a voice that betrayed his struggle to master his arousal. He withdrew his fingers slowly from Orlando's body and helped him stand up and move to the bed.

Orlando's cock was aching, still mostly untouched, and his arse felt horribly empty. He wanted Viggo inside him straight away, no more stupid lessons. Whatever this next shape was, he was getting Viggo's cock up his arse, no matter what, absolutely. "What then?" he asked, voice husky and shaking.

"Right-angle triangle," Viggo replied as he sat at the end of the bed.

Orlando's eyes sparkled wickedly. "Brilliant. Lay on your back again," he said, retrieving the lube and condom. He unrolled it on Viggo and slicked him up fast. He knelt astride his lover and lined up his cock with his entrance. "This ok?" he asked, poised.

"Not a triangle," Viggo said, grinning up at him.

"Bloody hell." Orlando rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "Give me your hands," he said and drew them up to rest on his shoulders. "There. Cut off our legs and we're a triangle."

Viggo lifted his hips, nudging Orlando's entrance. "Full marks. Now ride me."

"Mmmhmm," Orlando moaned in agreement. "Want you inside. Now," he said, pushing down and impaling himself on Viggo's cock. He groaned, feeling the skin stretch and burn, gasping in pleasurable pain at the sharpness of the sensation, and groaning deeply at the final feeling of fullness. "Oh fuck yeah," he sighed, settling all the way down, as his eyes rolled and head fell back in ecstasy.

As Viggo's hands slid down his body to grasp his waist, Orlando opened his eyes. He met Viggo's gaze and saw his own barely-controlled lust reflected back. Instinctively, he lifted himself up and then slid back down, feeling Viggo's cock stroke against his sweet spot.

Orli groaned Viggo's name over and over as he moved, increasing his tempo until he was riding him fast and hard. His hands fell onto Viggo's chest to brace himself. Viggo's grip tightened on his hipbone with one hand, as the other moved to jerk Orli's erection.

"So close," Orlando gasped, and Viggo jerked him faster in response. "Gonna come."

"Come then," Viggo growled, "I'm with you."

It was too much, too good, too fucking perfect. Too soon, Orlando was screaming and climaxing hard, all over Viggo's stomach. His arms gave out and he fell forward as Viggo grabbed him by the hips and thrust up, deep inside him, a few times until he gave his own shout of completion, pulling Orlando tightly to him.

*****

They lay like that, shivering with the last tremors of their orgasms, regaining their breaths. Orlando moved far enough back to kiss Viggo, lazily exploring his mouth. "Too bad none of the shapes we made were good for snogging," he said as they broke apart.

Viggo yawned. "I know. Seems like we haven't had much time for just kissing lately."

"I miss that," Orlando murmured.

"Me too," Viggo sighed, pulling him down for another kiss. They tasted each other, both taking time to focus on and enjoy this simple act, the exchange of breath and tongues, not building passion or lust, but... intimacy? Whatever it was, Orli thought, it was wonderful, and it went with afterglow snuggling brilliantly.

Viggo yawed again and Orli fought his own urge to yawn in response. He lifted off Viggo's softening erection, making sure the condom stayed on. He kissed Viggo, whose eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on his face, and disappeared into the loo. He had a quick pee and cleaned himself up, bringing a warm cloth out to wipe up Viggo.

Viggo stirred, smiling sleepily at him. "Sorry I'm so drained. Thanks for cleaning up," he mumbled, reaching out a hand to squeeze Orlando's.

"You're welcome, love," Orlando said, pulling up the blankets and letting the sound of Viggo's rhythmic breathing wash over him.

"Love", he'd said. He loved Viggo. Was in love with him. It wasn't just sex, and maybe it wasn't that complicated either. It was love.

Now he just had to figure out if Viggo loved him back, Orlando thought. He drifted off to sleep, holding Viggo's hand as if he would never let go.

Sleeping, Viggo held him right back.


	9. Written in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orli is curious... and you know what they say about curiosity and the cat. Luckily Viggo is around to help.

In Orlando's personal opinion, filming the Rivendell Council scene was almost more difficult than Helm's Deep had been. Tempers were short, people were snippy, and just about everyone had been about ready to crack under the pressure. Despite that one day when almost everyone had wanted to kill Orlando for repeatedly flubbing his Elvish, (even Sir Ian had taken him aside for a firm "get it together, lad" pep talk), the people most on everyone's hit list were Dom and Billy. The two of them kept making bawdy comments that made someone (usually Orlando) laugh at the wrong moment and then they'd have to do the whole thing over again.

Orlando was never so glad to get back to bluescreen work as when they finally wrapped the scene. Action sequences were hard on his back, but at least he knew he could do them. No one ever said a disparaging word about his abilities there. Well, except maybe the Orcs, when he'd trip or fall over after one of Legolas' sudden stops. Bloody elf with his stupid cat-like movements. Cats fall over sometimes too, you know, he told himself; they just act like they meant to do it. Bloody cats.

Yesterday had been particularly bad after working on some of the bits in the Moria scene. Everyone knew he was hurting from having Beanie land on him over and over, but he managed to just wince, carry on with the job, and get it finished. Sean kept teasing him about asking for a break, but you could tell he was concerned about Orli's skinny little body getting smushed. He was tougher than he looked, though, and determined not to hold up filming.

Unfortunately, by the time they'd wrapped for the day, Orli couldn't even make it to the Cuntebago without stopping to stretch out his back. Everyone else was gone when he went inside and the pain was making him dizzy.

His back hadn't been this bad in a long time, so long that he was tense and scared, starting to panic a bit that maybe he was injured in some way. His hands shook as he fumbled with the bottle of pills, finally getting two out and into his mouth. His face was twisted with agony; Orlando could tell he was giving himself a headache just from how tight the muscles in his forehead were. He whimpered out loud to the pills in his stomach, "Work faster, please please please."

And that was when Viggo had come and found him, tense and frantic, waiting for the medication to kick in, almost unable to move from the pain. Orlando couldn't even remember what words they had exchanged, but Viggo had stayed with him, holding his hand and murmuring until he'd finally relaxed enough to move to the couch and lie down. Orlando wasn't sure how long he lay there, gripping Viggo's hand until the pain finally backed off, and Viggo eased him up to drive him home to sleep off the drugs.

The next morning Orli woke up feeling like he'd been trampled by a herd of Oliphants. Er, elephants. Fuck, the longer they filmed, the more he had a hard time not believing he actually was in Middle Earth. Luckily everyone else in the cast and crew was right there with him, so he wasn't worried he was going mad.

Well, not too much, anyway.

It sure had been nice of Viggo to help him out yesterday, Orlando mused as he lay in bed. The whole experience was a haze of fuzzy pain, and he couldn't quite remember the details, but Viggo had been there. Calm, reassuring, patient. Comforting...

Orlando eased himself out of bed and gingerly made his way to the toilet. The blankets looked tempting, but he started going through his morning stretching routine instead, knowing that a few more hours in bed would just make the stiffness worse later. He'd really thought everyone was gone by the time he'd made it back to the trailer last night... He wondered if Viggo had been waiting for him...

A smile crossed Orlando's face as he carefully bent over to put his hands on the floor, remembering the geometry lesson from two weeks ago. They'd been together a few times since then, finally gotten in some serious snogging time, and had spent the night together, but things had just been too busy. And Orlando was sensing some tension between them, too, maybe. Which kind of hurt a bit, since he thought he was in love with Viggo. Maybe.

No, definitely. In love with Viggo.

But was Viggo in love with him, too? Or was it just friendship with some brilliant fucking, for Viggo?

Orlando sighed. They'd been frantically busy, and he'd not had much time to chat with Viggo, which was what he knew they needed to do. But Orlando had never been very good at asking people how they felt about him. He knew he was easy on the eyes, and that people (women especially) had always seemed eager to fall into bed with him, but... He knew his mates thought he was funny, and some eventually got to know him well enough to realize that he wasn't stupid, just hyper; his dyslexia had made school difficult for him.

And of course he'd had relationships with girls, fallen in love, had them say they loved him too. But he'd never felt like this before. It was rather frightening, how much he really liked Viggo for who he was. And he made Orlando feel special in a way no one else ever had. Taken care of. Loved, he hoped.

How the fuck was he going to find out how Viggo felt?

The phone rang and spared him from pursuing that line of thought any further. Which was a blessing, because Orli had been chasing that thought in circles for over two weeks now, and getting nowhere but frustrated.

"You've reached Orlando Bloom, most bruised of all immortal elves, but still the prettiest by far," he said into the mouthpiece.

"Conceited bastard," answered Billy. "We Hobbits were wondering if you were too bruised to go snowboarding at the weekend? Someone told Dom there's already snow high up, less than a day's drive, and we were going to get a cabin for one night and give it a try."

Orlando nodded, "Yeah, sure, I'm up for it. When and where?"

Billy chuckled. "You never quit, do you, Elfboy? We were thinking of leaving tomorrow, since Elwood needs to get some cold-weather clothing first, the wussy Californian. He thinks it's going to be like surfing on snow."

Orlando could almost hear Billy rolling his eyes in amused disgust. "Let's bury him in snow and make a Hobbitsicle," Orli joked.

The sound of a shriek and scuffle erupted at the other end of the line as this was repeated by Billy. A few more insults were traded before their plans were finalized and Orli rang off.

Cool. He was going snowboarding tomorrow!

*****

When Viggo found out about the boys' trip on Monday, he simply rolled his eyes. As the conversation in the canteen was dominated by Billy and Dom's retelling of Elijah getting buried alive in the snow, and as Elijah's protests getting more and more shrill, Orlando found himself standing next to Viggo. Their eyes met and held for a moment, before Viggo shook his head, a small smile quirking his mouth. "I hope your back's feeling better, then."

Orlando shifted his feet, looking away. He was actually quite stiff and sore, and had overtaxed his muscles more than he was ready to admit. "I'm ok," he answered.

Orli heard Viggo sigh, then felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Come over tonight and I'll give you a massage, if you want one."

"Sounds good," Orlando nodded. "I could use it, thanks." He paused a bit. "Should I pick up something for dinner or come over after?"

"Dinner sounds good," Viggo said. "Haven't had much chance to hang out in a while. I called you this weekend, didn't know you were going with the Hobbits."

The tone of Viggo's voice made a strange feeling of guilt twinge in Orlando. Maybe he should have told Viggo he wouldn't be around for two days. But what, were they boyfriends now? What a fucking weird thought, first of all, having a *boy*friend. And anyway, they'd never said anything like that. Or even that they were exclusive, sexually, he suddenly realized. Weird.

But how cool was it that Viggo had called him? Had missed hanging out with him and had wanted to? Brilliant! That was a good sign, right? Viggo giving Orlando grief about going away without telling him meant that Viggo was kind of jealous and possessive, and that must mean that he was feeling something for Orlando beyond friendship, yeah?

"Sorry about that, I should have called you," he apologized.

"No problem. I'll see you tonight at dinner, then," Viggo said, giving his shoulder one last manly squeeze, and then walking away to chat with Beanie.

Wait, huh?

That wasn't how this had ever worked before. Bollocks! Blokes were so much harder to read than girls. When girls were jealous it was obvious, and he knew how to charm them out of it. But with Viggo, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Or even if Viggo really was jealous. Maybe he was just being Mr. Random-Artist-type again.

Fuck. Well, at least they'd have dinner together tonight and maybe get things sorted. Hopefully after, things would be ok enough that Orlando could still get that massage Viggo promised. Man, he really hated all this angsty bullshit, even if it was just all in his head...

Orli suddenly noticed he was the only one left in the canteen and hurried away to get back to work.

*****

After a nice dinner of Indian take-away, Orlando was sitting on Viggo's couch, cushion behind his back, drinking a beer while Viggo rubbed his feet, mumbling something about reflexology points. This was definitely the life.

"Did you have a fun snowboarding?" Viggo asked.

Orlando nodded. "Yeah. Hurt my back a bit more than expected, but I had a good time with the Hobbits and, man, the rush was fucking phenomenal."

Viggo hummed and went silent for a bit, gently rubbing. Eventually, he said, "So that's why you do it, then. The boys encourage it, and you have something to prove to yourself."

Orlando shrugged and thought about that for a minute. "I guess so. I just... I won't let the pain win, you know? I didn't then and I won't now. Or ever. I won't live like that," he said, voice shifting from thoughtful to determined.

Viggo's hands stopped rubbing his feet and slipped up Orlando's legs until Viggo was kneeling before him. A hint of a smile pulled at Viggo's mouth but his eyes were filled with gentleness as he pulled Orlando forward into a strong embrace.

"Good. I like you this way. So alive," Viggo whispered into Orli's neck.

Orlando squeezed him tight, feeling so... Proud, maybe? Pleased, for sure. And loved.

*****

Orlando woke up the next morning in Viggo's bed, a still-warm cup of tea on the nightstand and a note, with the weird Tibetan chimes Viggo called an alarm clock ringing faintly. The note read: _"Glad you liked the massage, and I'll take the fact that you fell asleep as a compliment. Did you know how hard you are to move when you're asleep? I'm going in early to practice whacking Orcs with my sword. See you there. Oh, and don't steal my jeans again; they're laughably big on you. - Viggo"_

By the time Orlando got finished with make-up he was almost late and people were beginning to ask where he was. One of his elf ears kept itching and he hadn't had time to stretch, so he was still a little stiff even after the fabulous massage the night before. When the break for lunch came, well after noon, he was famished and tired. Swiping a sandwich, he headed back to the trailer to stretch and rest a bit before they got started again.

Viggo was there, reading a book on the couch, so Orlando headed over to his make-up chair. Which had a black puffy seat cover thingie on it. "Oi, what's this?" he asked.

Viggo put the book down and came over. "Sit down," he said, fiddling with some cords attached to it.

Orlando gave him a puzzled look. "What is it? Is it going to make farting noises? Electrocute me? It doesn't play music, does it?"

"It's a massaging and heating seat cover. Now sit down," Viggo ordered. "Just try it."

"All right." Orlando sat down tentatively. The seat cover began to vibrate, first at the small of his back, then shoulders, and as he leaned back, at his neck. His eyes slid closed and an expression of bliss relaxed his face.

After a few minutes, he moaned. "'S makin' my arse tingle."

Viggo laughed. "Is that good or bad?"

"Mmm. Good." His whole body was unwinding. The heat was lovely and the vibrations really were making him melt.

Well, most of him.

"You're supposed to be relaxing, not getting a hard-on," Viggo chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

"How can I help it when you're staring at my crotch and my arse is tingling?" Orli replied.

Viggo's hands were on his knees, sliding up his thighs, gripping his hips, and oh yes, just there, rubbing at his crotch, making his cock even harder. "Did I mention how fucking hot those leggings are on you?" he purred.

Orlando moaned. "Tell me again."

"I can barely stop myself from ripping them off of you and devouring you, right now. I bought that for you, so you'd relax, but all I want to do now is ravish you with my mouth and then bend you over the counter and fuck you long and hard."

Orlando was trembling and panting. He dove forward, grabbing Viggo's shoulders and crushing their mouths together, delving in for a taste with his tongue. Viggo lurched toward him, awkward on the chair, sliding between Orlando's open legs, hands rising up Orli's face to stroke his ears.

His elf ears. Which of course he couldn't feel. He giggled, breaking the kiss. "They're not real, remember?"

"Don't care," Viggo said in a husky voice, "They're fucking hot. The ears, the leggings, you're just so gorgeous, I can barely control myself when I see you as Legolas. Need to fuck the elf."

Orlando wanted to say something about Viggo having an elf fetish, but at that moment Viggo's mouth latched onto that spot on his neck that always got to him and a hand gripped his cock, which was beginning to ache. Orli's hips jerked forward, and Viggo quickly pushed his tunic aside and untied his leggings. Instead of replying, he groaned and pulled Viggo's mouth back to his for another devouring kiss.

"Going to make you come," Viggo murmured, pulling away and shoving Orlando's leggings down to his thighs, squeezing his cock tight for a moment before bending over to suck it down greedily.

The dull thud of Orlando's head hitting the back of the chair was inaudible over the gasping moan he let out. His ears were full of the rushing sound of his blood, Viggo's sloppy wet sucking sounds, and the hum of the chair mat, still vibrating under his arse. "Holy fuck!" he groaned.

Viggo reached away for a few moments to fumble with something, and then wiggled his hand between Orlando's thighs until they obligingly spread apart. As one hand lifted Orli's bollocks out of the way, a slick finger probed, seeking his entrance. Moaning, his body surged up with an involuntary movement, seeking more, wanting more. "Yes, Viggo, fuck! I want you. Want you to take me."

He whimpered as Viggo slowly pulled off, giving his shaft a few slow licks before releasing it. "Here ?" he asked, "Now?"

There was a loud knock on the door before Orlando could reply, although he was already nodding. They both froze at the sound of Beanie's voice booming through the door.

"I can hear you moaning in there, you fucking tossers! Stop bloody shagging and get yer clothes back on; I need my wallet. I'm coming back in two minutes and I'm not fucking waiting," he shouted.

Without a word, Viggo winked at Orlando before leaning over and sucking Orli's cock into his throat in one smooth movement. At the same time, he slid his wet finger into Orli's arse, immediately finding and stroking his prostate. He'd been close already, but combined with the knowledge that Bean would be back any second and that they were about to get caught, Orlando was on sensory overload. All that pressure, that wetness, that jolt of electricity from the finger within him, Viggo's fucking brilliant mouth, was just too much for him. "Shit, yes, Viggo!" he shouted as his climax wrenched through him and he came blissfully down Viggo's throat.

Dazed and shaking, Orli barely felt Viggo rearranging his clothing before pulling him close. Then Viggo's mouth was on Orlando's, pushing the salty remains of his own orgasm into his mouth. Orli was too out of it to be grossed out as much as he thought he should be. He swallowed, opening his eyes, and tried to focus on Viggo.

"Fucking hell, mate! You trying to kill me?" He took a few deep breaths. "We only have a minute before Bean comes back, what about you?"

Viggo shrugged. "No time. Guess I'll have to fuck the elf later."

"My poor, frustrated, randy ranger," Orlando chuckled, pulling Viggo close for a tight hug and lingering a kiss. "I'll make it up to you later. Thank you for the massagey chair mat."

That was how Bean found them, after a cursory knock on the door before he strode in. "Well, at least you're dressed," he said with a world-weary sigh as he plonked into his own chair. "Don't fucking lock me out of my own trailer, right? Don't care what you blokes do when I'm not here, but..."

Orlando tuned him out, leaning him back onto his chair mat. Mmm, and his arse was still tingly. Yeah, this was going to be a good day.

*****

Bean's grousing lasted all the way through the rest of the filming that afternoon, despite Viggo's attempts to change the conversation and promises that it would never happen again, at least not while Sean was around. No, this was simply too good to let go, in Bean's opinion, and he was fully enjoying teasing the two of them until Orli's ears turned so red that the line between them and the gelatin elf ears was visible.

That evening Elijah and Dom had a new pub they wanted to try out for dinner, and they invited everyone to join them. Sir Ian made sure Viggo and Orli were seated next to each other.

"So boys," he asked, with a naughty twinkle in his eye, "Where are you in your lesson plans?"

Orlando's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. "Um, what do you mean?" he squawked.

Viggo squeezed his thigh reassuringly. "I was asking Ian about courses of study in medieval times." Orli sighed in relief as the others chuckled.

"No details!" Elijah laughed, "Don't sully my fragile virgin ears!"

"Is that the fake Hobbit ears you mean, then?" Billy asked, winking.

"We're actually almost finished," Viggo said, ignoring the resulting scuffle to answer Ian's question. He had a strange tone to his voice that Orlando couldn't place, quiet and perhaps a bit... regretful? Something that made Orli feel a touch melancholy.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone you liked kissing more than me," Sean laughed. "That could have been awkward."

"You kissed Astin?" Elijah gasped. "Man, I guess you did try everyone, you tramp."

"Did not!" Orli denied, defending his honor. Such as it was, anyway.

"Bollocks, I missed my chance," Karl said with a melodramatic sigh, down at the end of the table.

Viggo glared. "Damn right you did." It was hard to tell if he was kidding, with that mad, possessive gleam in his eyes.

Orlando squirmed, fighting the blood rising in his cheeks and crotch. Possessive Viggo! Awesome, man! He knew he was failing to stifle his shit-eating grin because Dom rolled his eyes and pulled a face.

"Look at that lovely blush," Sir Ian exclaimed. "Does he do that in bed?"

Ok, now Orli's face was just fucking on fire. Dirty old man. He made a mental note to pay Ian back for this. Someday. After he grew some bollocks, definitely.

Once again, Liv was the one to jump in to his defense. "Well, I think it's sweet. Who wouldn't blush with Viggo getting all cave-man about them? When was the last time someone acted like he was claiming you?" she asked. "Or she, I guess."

Silence reigned for a moment while the others appeared to think about that. Elijah cleared his throat. "If we're done eating, I'll go get a round," he said, getting up. "Dom's out of beer, and you know how cranky he gets when he's sober."

Orlando gave him a grateful look, glad for the change of topic. A smile grew, first in Elijah's eyes, then his mouth, before he turned away to the bar. Returning with a tray a while later, they exchanged another look. "You seem happy, man. Drink up," he said, quietly, as he handed Orli his pint.

Orlando smiled and finally knew things were really all right.

*****

They were barely inside before Viggo attacked Orlando. Or maybe he attacked Viggo. Orlando wasn't really sure, what with his brain having stopped functioning as Viggo pushed him up against the door, mouths sealed together, hands opening his jeans and pushing them to the floor with his boxers, urgent and needy.

"Jesus fuck!" Orli gasped, struggling for air as he pushed Viggo back slightly to toe off his shoes and step out of his clothes.

"That's the idea," Viggo growled, pulling off his own shirt and shoes as Orlando reached for Viggo's waistband. Viggo finished first, pulling him into another kiss, tongues stroking against each other, hands grasping, hips already grinding together against the wall.

Orlando was frustrated as his hands met Viggo's pants, and pushed Viggo away to finish getting rid of them. He had to laugh at the picture they made: both disheveled, flushed, panting, Viggo in socks and briefs, jeans stuck around his knees; Orlando in just a t-shirt and socks.

"We'll look less ridiculous naked," Viggo encouraged, as he disentangled himself from the rest of his clothes.

Orlando got starkers as fast as possible, following Viggo over to the couch. "Bedroom too far?" he joked.

The look Viggo gave him shut him up, as well as making his cock twitch. "Lie down on your back," Viggo ordered in a soft rumble.

Obligingly, he did as he was told. Viggo opened the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out some supplies as he knelt astride Orlando. Orli's hands slowly covered Viggo's thighs, traveling up his waist and chest, brushing over his nipples, to finally grab his shoulders and pull him down for a breathless kiss. The taste of him, the way he just simply stole Orlando's control with his lips and tongue, still amazed Orlando. He couldn't stop his body from twisting under Viggo's, pushing up to rub their leaking shafts together. He groaned in protest when Viggo pulled back to get the lube and condom from the table, and handed the condom to Orli.

"No, on you," Viggo corrected, as Orli started to position it on Viggo. "I'm going to ride you. I'm going to feel you so deep inside me, you'll never get out. And I'm going to come all over you and mark you as mine."

The noise Orli made in response was almost embarrassing, it was so debauched and whorish. Needy. He quickly unrolled the latex sheath and watched Viggo reach behind himself with fingers slick with lube. "Don't you want me to...?" he asked.

"No. No time. Need you *now*," Viggo answered as he bent over to place a quick kiss on Orlando's lips. He stayed there, their lips brushing, as he aligned Orli's cock and slowly pushed down on it, breathing deeply.

Orlando's hands clenched reflexively, digging into Viggo's thighs as he was squeezed into the tightest channel he had ever been in. It was a wonder it could even fit; he felt just about strangled or something, and fuck, that had to be hurting Viggo. "You all right?" he whispered.

Viggo's head was tipped back, face twisted with concentration, eyes closed. He took several deep breaths before answering, "Yeah. Exactly what I wanted." He led Orlando's hands to his erection, and they began to stroke it slowly as Viggo rocked back and forth.

It was so tight that Orlando felt like he could barely breathe, and he sighed in relief when the pressure finally diminished enough to slide smoothly in and out. Viggo set a fast pace, and Orli felt his body racing towards the peak, one hand on Viggo's hip, the other jerking Viggo's cock fast, as he bucked and thrust up into the tight clenching grip. "So fucking tight, so deep..." he moaned. "Never felt anything as good as this is with you."

Viggo smiled, a bit breathless himself. "So far inside me," he panted.

"God yes, I'm gonna..." Orli gulped, trying to hold back.

"Come for me. Now," Viggo rumbled.

"Oh fuck yes." Sensation flooded his body and Orlando shouted, "Viggo, I love you," as he came, shaking with overwhelming pleasure.

A moment later, he felt Viggo's legs stiffen. Together, they gave a few short tugs to Viggo's cock and he groaned deeply, covering Orlando's chest and stomach with splatters of come. Panting and shaking, Orli's hand still coaxing the last of it out of him, Viggo spread his wet fingers across Orlando's body, before collapsing to the side, breathing hard.

Slowly, Orlando refocused on reality. Viggo was idly trailing his fingers through the sticky mess, painting or writing words or something. Orli basked in the afterglow, trailing his hand up and down Viggo's spine.

Wow. That had been... different. Intense. A bit... kinky? Needy? A little unusual, that was for sure, he thought.

Wait.

Holy bleeding hell. He'd said he loved Viggo. Right as he came. Shit! No, no, no! That wasn't how he wanted to tell him! Not that Orli had had any specific plans, but this was definitely not how it was supposed to go, this was an anti-plan. Fuck! Everyone knows guys don't mean it when they say they love you during sex. Argh! Orlando wanted to hit himself, scream for being so stupid. Stupid mouth! Stupid brain! Kept failing to intercede before he started talking. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!

He suddenly noticed that Viggo had stopped moving his hand and was now looking at him with a bemused expression. Orlando smiled weakly. "You ok?" he asked.

Viggo nodded. "You? Sorry if that was a bit, um, too... much." He cleared his throat. "Dominant."

Orlando nodded, then shook his head. "No, it was fine. Kinky's fine." He absently lifted the hand that wasn't around Viggo to scratch at his stomach. "Bit itchy though."

"Shower then?" Viggo smiled.

He nodded again, "Yeah. But, um, I meant that," he blurted.

Viggo's brow quirked. "What?"

Panic time. Maybe Viggo hadn't even heard him. "Uh. Um, what I said." He cleared his throat, trying to remember what else he'd said. "About, uh, sex with you feeling better than with anyone else ever has," he stumbled.

Viggo squeezed him tight. "Yeah? I'm glad."

"Yeah. Like it's... everything I ever wanted sex to be, but just never was," Orli said slowly. "Not sure if it's because it was with girls before or..." he hesitated before finishing, "because it's you."

There. That was as close as he could get to saying it again, right now; the L word itself was too scary. Stupid fucking mouth.

The smile on Viggo's face before he kissed him was full of tender emotion, but Orli still sensed something a bit off in his kiss. Like Viggo was holding back or something.

Which was silly, right?

"I think sex with you is pretty fantastic, too," Viggo said, disentangling their limbs and standing up carefully. "How about that shower now?"

Orli nodded yet again and watched Viggo walk down the hallway and go into the bathroom.

Huh. Well, that hadn't gone quite right.

Sighing, Orlando got up and headed to the bathroom. Now he was going to have to figure out how to tell Viggo he loved him *again*, as well as find out how Viggo felt about him.

Maybe he could just tell him while he's asleep, Orli thought. Subconscious messages. Yeah, that'll bloody work.

Shaking his head at himself, he entered the steamy room and squared his shoulders. He would figure something out, and soon. Or die trying, he thought, as he pulled back the shower curtain and got in.

*****

The next few days were very long, and for once it didn't have much to do with the actual filming. Orli's head was a mess, full of regret and doubt, at saying the things he had during sex with Viggo and having no bloody clue how to make it all better again. He was sitting on his couch, watching late-night telly again, and drinking a beer before bed.

He was so sick of all this uncertainty and self-doubt. This wasn't like him, truly like him, but it was all he'd seemed to do for the last few months. Ever since he'd gotten together with Viggo.

If only Viggo would just tell him flat out how he felt, Orli wished. Was it just sex or did Viggo, well, love him back? Why was he doing this, these lessons? Just because they were friends and Orlando was fanciable? What was Viggo getting out of all of this?

It wasn't like Orli hated thinking, it was just that this kind of thinking, this wibbling snarl of circular thoughts, was driving him mad. He was going to snap eventually.

Then again, maybe he should be more patient with himself. True, he'd been doing a lot of navel-contemplating lately, but... A fuck of a lot had been happening to him, too. This whole gay thing was pretty big. He didn't feel uncertain about himself anymore, actually, which was bloody nice for a change. He was attracted to Viggo, sex was fucking brilliant, and he was even quite certain he was in love with the man. Apparently he was bisexual. He'd told his mates on the film and survived that, and it hadn't been such a big deal, even.

Yeah, ok. Maybe things were all right after all. It was just this piece about Viggo that was the problem.

Sighing, Orli made himself relax. He could handle this. He knew who he was and what he wanted. Sure, sometimes he was still a bit of a twat; and no he didn't actually have an answer or a plan for how to get one, but he would think of something.

I mean, he knew how Viggo felt about him. Well, he was pretty sure he knew. Viggo had given him that chair mat; that was really thoughtful. He took care of him all the time. Viggo didn't do that for his other mates, at least not to that extent. Orlando just had to get him to say it, then.

Hmmm...

Or accept that Viggo would say it when he was ready. Maybe he was waiting for Orlando to say it first. While they weren't fucking, he mentally cringed. Maybe Viggo didn't know how he felt. Maybe being older made you more confident in some areas, but more guarded with your heart. Maybe...

Well, he could do that, say it first. Hell, he'd *done* that. He just had to do it again, then.

Right. Tomorrow he'd call Viggo and see when their next day off together was. They'd plan the next lesson, and Orli would tell Viggo he loved him. That was the plan. This would work.

*****

The next evening, sitting in their make-up chairs after they were respectively de-elfed and de-rangered, Orli remembered the conversation in the pub from a few evenings ago. They were alone, so this seemed like a good time.

"So, you said we were at the end of the lessons, the other night. Is that right?" he asked.

Viggo looked up from the journal he was scribbling in. "Yeah. We are. We've covered all but one of the seven liberal arts: grammar, logic, rhetoric, mathematics, music, and geometry," he said, holding up a finger for each one. "Astronomy is the only one left."

"That's a bit sad," Orlando said. And it was, thinking about it like that. That they were almost finished. Especially when he wanted so much for them to be just beginning.

Viggo was quiet for a moment, moving his pen across the page absently. "Yeah."

They sat for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts. Eventually, Viggo cleared his throat, realizing Orlando was staring at him. "Um, actually the moon was new last night, so it should be good and dark the next couple of nights. Do you want to... make a date? Go star gazing?"

Orli nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. The stars here are so cool, so different and... upside down," he finished lamely. Good one, Bloom, way to impress him with your eloquence, he cringed. "Um, how's tomorrow night?"

"Good. How about your place?" Viggo suggested. "Star gazing at the beach?"

Orlando nodded. "Perfect. Dress warmly, though, yeah? It's getting cold."

Viggo smiled. "I will."

"Great," Orli smiled back, getting out of his chair. "Tomorrow, then," and kissed Viggo on the cheek as he left. Star-gazing, how perfect! A bit cliched maybe, but still. It would be perfect.

Now he just had to figure out what to say.

*****

Viggo had been late, and Orlando was still vibrating with nervous energy as they walked from his house out to the sand, loaded down with blankets. He felt as nervous as if he was going to propose to Viggo or something twee like that, which was dumb. If it felt right, he'd say something. If it didn't, he wouldn't. Yeah, he thought, making himself take deep breaths, it would be all right.

And Viggo seemed... off, as well. Distant. Maybe he was picking up on Orli's nervousness. Bollocks.

They spread out the blankets on the sand, making sure there were no stones, and Orlando proceeded to make them a bed of sorts, inviting Viggo to lie down under the covers before piling more thick ones on top of them. They lay together, side by side, the cold sand under them and the blankets shielding the moist air from their bodies. It was brisk, but not too cold, and very soothing, with the sound of the waves washing up on the beach. The sky was an inky black, dotted with thousands of tiny pinpoints of light.

"Beautiful," Orlando breathed.

Viggo nodded. "Yeah... I was actually curious about the constellations, so I asked some of the stunt guys about the Maori ones. That one," he pointed, "is Orion, the Hunter in the Northern sky, but the Maori see it as a cooking pot. And there's the Southern Cross, of course. They say it's an anchor, holding the waka, the great canoe, to the earth. In their stories, the Milky Way is a huge fish..."

"What's that one?" Orlando asked, pointing at another part of the sky.

"Hmm... Viggo traced the stars in that area with his finger. "I think that's Scorpius. I might be wrong, but I think the Maori call it the great fishhook."

"Wow, you did do a bit of work," Orlando said, impressed. "That's so cool. I've been wondering about the stars. Thanks, mate. This is so great."

They lay, content and at peace, just looking at the stars for a while. Orlando wiggled his hand through the blankets and took hold of Viggo's, caressing the roughened fingers. He smiled to himself and hummed a bit.

"Holding hands at midnight, 'neath the starry sky," he sang in a murmur.

"Nice work if you can get it," Viggo responded. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

Orlando knew the love filling him up was showing in his eyes, and it seemed to be reflected back in Viggo's. Now. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. "I love you," he said.

The change on Viggo's face was amazing -- his eyebrows lifted in an expression of pure surprise, his lips pulled up into a smile, and his eyes softened. His mouth opened and closed twice, seeming totally shocked. In the end, instead of speaking, he pulled Orlando close, holding him, hugging him, crushing their bodies together in an embrace as intimate as anything sexual had ever been.

Viggo was silent though, and after a moment, Orlando exhaled and relaxed. It was okay. He could wait. He slowly pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Viggo's lips. "I just wanted to tell you."

Viggo opened his eyes and nodded, still looking a bit dazzled. "Um." He cleared his throat. "Uh... This wasn't on the curriculum," he finally said.

Orlando couldn't help but laugh at the overwhelmed look on Viggo's face. He kissed him again, with all the emotion in his heart, and said, "Screw the curriculum, Viggo. Just love me."

Viggo's arms squeezed him tight. Their eyes met and held, and finally Viggo spoke. "I do, Orlando. I love you. I have for so long."

The smile on Orlando's face almost hurt, but that wasn't why his throat had closed up. He snuggled into Viggo's shoulder and they lay back again, wrapped around each other and filled with bliss.

They lay there, watching the stars, upside down from everything Orlando knew before, and yet completely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kink and snowballing
> 
> Attributions: Song lyrics by George and Ira Gershwin, performed by Ella Fitzgerald. Phrase borrowed from Cassie Claire's [Very Secret Diaries](http://www.ealasaid.com/misc/vsd/). And astronomy info from [Astronomy NZ](http://www.astronomynz.org.nz/maori/maori.htm).
> 
> Thank yous: More than I can ever say to Lostiawen, for encouraging me to start, for holding my hand in Y!M as I wrote, for all her time betaing, and most of all for believing in me. *smooch* Thank you so much.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has borne with me through the last year, graciously sending me feedback and support. Without your kind words, I never would have written more than the first two chapters.


End file.
